*3GZ* DULCE TENTACIÓN *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sakura nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que vio los hermosos ojos negros de Uchiha Sasuke. Él es alto, moreno, sexy... el tipo de hombre que siempre soñó encontrar - y que ya está unido a otra mujer. Ella podría haber vivido dejando al hombre de sus sueños escaparse entre sus dedos, excepto que él no es feliz - la horrenda mujer ni siquiera lo desea y nunca lo amará.
1. Summary

Sakura pasó tres años atrapada en un matrimonio infeliz. Está tan desesperada por empezar una nueva vida en un lugar seguro, que aceptó ir a otro planeta con un apuesto extraño alienígena. Cuando él es asesinado, se encuentra a sí misma en el hogar de un guerrero de Zorn dispuesto a protegerla hasta que el hermano del guerrero muerto llegue a reclamarla.

Sakura nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que vio los hermosos ojos negros de Uchiha Sasuke. Él es alto, moreno, sexy... el tipo de hombre que siempre soñó encontrar - y que ya está unido a otra mujer. Ella podría haber vivido dejando al hombre de sus sueños escaparse entre sus dedos, excepto que él no es feliz - la horrenda mujer ni siquiera lo desea y nunca lo amará.

Sakura ha perdido demasiado en su vida y no está dispuesta a perder la única oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad con el hombre del que se ha enamorado.

Ella está más que lista para inducir a Sasuke a la tentación de encontrar la felicidad... con ella.

...

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

...

#Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner


	2. C1 * Desanparada

...

Nueve días habían cambiado completa y totalmente su vida para siempre. Sakura levantó el rostro, observando al enorme alienígena que poseía el control de su futuro, su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Estaba un poco asustada, pero eran nervios más que nada. ¿Qué demonios va a pasarme ahora?

Uchiha Fugaku era el líder de un planeta alienígena, aparentaba estar en sus treinta pero ella sabía que era mucho mayor. Músculos definidos bajo esa piel tan bronceada se ondulaban con sus movimientos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ella, con su cuerpo en tensión. Vestía una camiseta con pantalones flojos que apenas escondían sus musculosos muslos. Estaba en el planeta Zorn, había viajado un largo camino desde la Tierra para alcanzarlo.

Los hombres Zorn rebasaban de los uno-ochenta y dos, llegando casi a los uno-noventa y siete, todo en ellos era grande. Él tenía hombros anchos, un cuerpo grueso y musculoso que estaba muy en forma, demostrándole que en verdad eran una raza de guerreros. Se detuvo abruptamente, girando para encararla, ella miró fijamente dentro de esos hermosos ojos que expresaban compasión mientras se fijaban en Sakura.

—Intento ser justo contigo humana. — Gruñó un poco mientras hablaba en un tono suave. —Mi guerrero que te reclamó en tu planeta, ahora está muerto así que no tienes ningún hombre que te proteja. Su hermano ha sido notificado y desea reclamarte pero está a una semana de Zorn. Como vinculada de su hermano, tiene derecho a tomarte en su lugar, ahora está en camino y viene por ti.— Se detuvo. —Siento mucho la muerte de Naruto.

El dolor se apoderó de ella mientras los recuerdos destellaban por su mente en el mismo instante en que escuchó ese nombre. Sakura había tenido una pelea infernal con Yahiko, su esposo. Había desposado al tipo equivocado pero para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba dentro de una infernal pesadilla doméstica. Había pasado cuatro años intentando escapar de un matrimonio que poco a poco se dirigía a la miseria total pero Yahiko ya había roto tres órdenes de restricción y finalmente la había intimidado hasta que tuvo demasiado miedo para dejarlo.

No fue un momento de orgullo en la vida de Sakura el admitir que era más fácil aguantar la mierda de un hombre, ser forzada y verbalmente violentada, que vivir el tipo de terror que obtuvo por dejar a Yahiko. Se dio cuenta después de llenar la primera orden de restricción que él era la clase de tipo del cual leía de vez en cuando, el chico que terminaba matando a la esposa que lo había abandonado y ella no quería terminar muerta.

Hacía nueve días habían tenido una pelea infernal y Yahiko había perdido el temperamento más de lo normal, abofeteó a Sakura, arrancando la camiseta de donde la tenía sujeta, por lo que había huido de su casa aterrorizada por su vida, simplemente corriendo al interior de los bosques cercanos. Sólo necesitaba alejarse para pensar, para formular algún plan que la sacara del lío en el que se había metido. Sabía que ella era demasiado buena para Yahiko, demasiado inteligente para terminar quedándose con alguien que era tan malo, y se sintió avergonzada por permitir que el miedo la tuviera cautiva en un matrimonio infernal.

Estaba atrapada, sin dinero para escapar a una nueva vida donde él no pudiera encontrarla, y no tenía idea de qué hacer para liberarse.

Naruto la encontró sentada en un tronco caído, limpiándose las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano. Cuando de repente apareció el hombre alto con cabello rubio y vestido de negro, el terror se apoderó de ella fuertemente. Miró hacia arriba al enorme y musculoso hombre pensando que su vida había terminado. Sus características eran un poco extrañas, unos temibles y afilados colmillos como de vampiro que se revelaban cuando separaba sus gruesos labios. Daba miedo con su 1,91 de altura, su cuerpo de fisiculturista y había gruñido en vez de decir palabras. En ese momento le extendió algo con sus enormes manos.

El miedo se había apaciguado en solo unos minutos cuando la mirada azul del hombre se había fijado en la suya tranquilamente. Apartó la vista de la suya cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a violarla o atacarla, y vio un objeto pequeño y redondo en la palma de su mano. Lo estudió y luego, una vez más, miró hacia arriba a su tranquila expresión observando como usaba su otra mano para señalar primero su oreja y luego la de ella, lo cogió cautelosamente, estudiándolo más intensamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era similar a una pequeña prótesis auditiva.

Ponerlo dentro de su oreja lo había cambiado todo, el pequeño objeto resultó ser un traductor y ahora podía entender sus gruñidos. Le dijo que era de un planeta llamado Zorn, que había venido a la Tierra buscando a una mujer con la que unirse y le explicó que esa unión era idéntica al matrimonio.

Naruto se agachó frente a ella, hablándole, y ella había escuchado y tomado algunas decisiones. Él era realmente hermoso para ser hombre, grande, muscular pero tan condenadamente gentil, con los ojos más amables que ella hubiera visto. Su profundo color azul claro la había hecho sentir segura, atendida, y tres horas después había aceptado dejar la Tierra con él. Le había hecho muchas promesas, que ella creyó por alguna razón, y él las mantuvo. Nunca la lastimó, nunca la atemorizó, nunca…

Llevó sus pensamientos de nuevo al presente. Naruto había sido asesinado en el camino a Zorn cuando la nave en la que viajaban había sido atacada por hombres de un planeta vecino llamado Akatsuki. El por qué era un misterio para Sakura y a ella no le importaba un comino pues eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Naruto estaba muerto, su vida en la Tierra había acabado y ahora su futuro estaba en las manos del líder de Zorn de ojos Negros que silenciosamente fijaba su vista en ella.

—Desearía poder ordenar tu regreso a la Tierra,— dijo suavemente Uchiha Fugaku. —Pero como Naruto debió haberte informado no puedes regresar ahora que conoces nuestra existencia. Tu planeta no es tan avanzado como el nuestro, no tienen la habilidad de viajar por el espacio como nosotros, pero no deseamos la guerra con tu gente si es que tienen algún problema porque algunos de nuestros hombres visiten la Tierra para encontrar y unirse con sus mujeres. Menma es un buen guerrero que vendrá a reclamarte. ¿Naruto te dijo algo acerca de su hermano?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No. Sólo dijo que tenía familia y que presentía que me gustarían.

—Menma vive fuera de nuestro mundo comandando una de nuestras naves patrulla que protegen a Zorn de ataques alienígenas. Es nuestra costumbre que cuando algo le pasa a uno de nuestros hombres, un pariente tome a su mujer.— El hombre hizo una pausa. —Le dije que tendría que vincularse a ti, lo que asegurará que estés bien cuidada y seas tratada con respeto. No abusamos de nuestras mujeres.

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. —¿Eso es lo que va a sucederme? El hermano de Naruto se va a casar conmigo. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

La compasión llameó en los ojos negros del hombre que la enfrentaba. —Te dará días para que te acostumbres a él antes de tocar tu cuerpo para unirse contigo. Estás de duelo y es costumbre no apresurar a la mujer de inmediato. Te doy mi palabra de que él será bueno contigo, humana.— Se detuvo. —Tendrás siete días para afligirte por la pérdida de Naruto antes de que su hermano Menma llegue a Zorn para acogerte bajo su protección.

Sólo podía asentir, sabía que no tenía opción acerca de su futuro. —De acuerdo. ¿Permaneceré aquí en este hospital hasta que él venga a recogerme?

El hombre negó con su cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente. —Estás atrayendo la atención de mucho hombres que desean echarte un vistazo. Las mujeres humanas son bastante atractivas para nuestros hombres y muy deseadas. Te he asignado guardias de seguridad pero incluso ellos son un peligro para ti y no confío en que no intenten tocarte para apaciguar su curiosidad acerca de tu cuerpo humano. Uno de mis hijos te llevará a su hogar durante la siguiente semana. Estarás a salvo bajo su protección hasta que tu futuro vinculado llegue.

Sakura asintió —Entiendo.

—Mi hijo tiene su propia humana vinculada así que no te preocupes, no intentará tocarte.— El hombre giró su cabeza, asintiendo a uno de los hombres asignados para resguardar a Sakura. —Escóltala de manera segura a la casa de Uchiha Sasuke. Ha sido informado de la situación y ha preparado una habitación de huéspedes para la humana hasta que Menma llegue.

El guardia asintió —Si, Uchiha Fugaku.

El alto líder de Zorn sonrió tristemente a Sakura. —Que vaya bien humana. Tu Menma vendrá por ti muy pronto y él asegurará tu felicidad.

Sakura observó al hombre salir de la sala médica en la que había estado viviendo las pasadas veinticuatro horas desde que había llegado al planeta rojo. Dirigió su atención al guardia llamado Deidara. Era lo suficientemente amable pero sus ojos tendían a perderse en sus senos cuando le hablaba y su reacción física hacia ella era obvia si se atrevía a mirar abajo al frente de su pantalones negros de piel, era virtualmente una erección andante a su alrededor.

—Empaca tus cosas,— le gruño suavemente. —Nos marcharemos en cuanto estés lista.— Hizo una pausa, su mirada recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo antes de darle la espalda.

Una de las mujeres Zorn, una sanadora Zorn, le había dado ropa, algunos artículos personales, y la había examinado médicamente cuando llegó a Zorn la mañana anterior. Ella empacó esas pocas pertenencias y caminó hacia el alto guardia quien giró su cabeza, su interesada mirada de nuevo recorrió su cuerpo antes de él le abriera la puerta. Él se sentía físicamente atraído por ella y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, pero ella deseaba que lo intentara pues la estaba incomodando. Lo siguió por el pasillo, entraron al elevador y caminaron hacia afuera.

Sakura se asustó por la atención recibida cuando vio a tantos hombres enormes uniformados de negro detenerse a observarla. Se empezó a sentir como si fuera la principal atracción de un show mientras silenciosamente seguía a Deidara hacía un vehículo que los esperaba en el que otro guardia conducía. El nuevo hombre no miró ni una vez a Sakura a la cara, en su lugar, su atención se enfocó totalmente en su cuerpo y un suave gruñido fue todo el sonido que hizo mientras ella se subía a la parte trasera de lo que era la versión Zorn de un auto.

Sakura vio las diferencias entre Zorn y la Tierra mientas observaba a través de la ventana, notando que el cielo de Zorn era similar a una puesta de sol en la Tierra con una sombra rosada de luz roja durante el día pero no había nada de azul. Los árboles eran de color negro, rojo y morado. El pasto la impresionó por ser rojo oscuro. Aunque extraño, Zorn era hermoso y no pudo ignorar la atrayente espesa área arbolada.

—¿Por qué la llevamos con Uchiha Sasuke?— El conductor finalmente habló. —Me habían dicho que él ya tenía una humana de su propiedad así que ¿por qué necesita dos?

Deidara suspiró. —Va a acogerla bajo su protección hasta que su futuro vinculado llegue. Ella está siendo dada el hermano de su vinculado muerto.

El hombre enfrente asintió. —¿Cuándo serán disponibles para el resto de nosotros?— No sonaba feliz. —Sólo los poderosos tienen acceso a ellas y no es justo.

Deidara resopló. —Tal vez en algunos años tengamos acceso a ellas pero siguen siendo escasas.

Sakura miro nerviosamente a ambos hombres. —¿De qué están hablando?

El guardia sentado junto a ella volteó su cabeza, observándola. —Las mujeres humanas son muy escasas en Zorn. Únicamente a la familia de Uchiha Fugaku y a algunas de las familias más poderosas como la de tu Naruto, se les ha permitido el acceso a ellas.

—¿Naruto tenía una familia poderosa?— Eso la sorprendió. —Nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Un bufido vino desde el frente. —Tenía una relación de clanes con Uchiha Fugaku y cualquiera en su familia es poderoso. El padre de Naruto y Uchiha Fugaku crecieron juntos como mejores amigos.

—¿Así qué Naruto y Uchiha Fugaku no tienen lazos consanguíneos?— Estaba un poco confundida. —Pero acabas de decir que estaban relacionados el uno con el otro.

—Una relación de clanes significa una relación muy larga y duradera. La familia es un lazo de sangre compartido,— explicó Deidara concentrándose de nuevo en sus pechos y su camiseta suelta mientras se lamía los labios. —¿Disfrutaste del toque de tu vinculado cuando te montaba?

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Esa es una pregunta grosera y me rehúso a contestarla, además no es asunto tuyo.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Deidara cuando miró por la ventana para ignorarla. Mejor para ella. Estaba molesta por que él hubiera preguntado algo tan personal acerca de su vida sexual. Ella tragó saliva, dirigiendo su completa atención hacia afuera de la ventana para ver las extrañas casas de los aliens que parecían grandes y redondas construcciones hechas de algún tipo de piedra.

Los nervios golpearon a Sakura cuando vio la enorme e intimidante casa frente a la cual se estacionaron, en la que se quedaría hasta que el hermano de Naruto viniera a recogerla en una semana. Se preguntó si el hombre de la casa se quedaría mirando a sus pechos también y haría comentarios impropios como los guardias. Esperaba que no, pensándolo bien, ya era muy malo ser una extraña en un planeta alienígena sin tener que sentirse como si fuera un fenómeno.

La puerta frontal se abrió y salió una mujer Zorn mayor con su cabello rubio opaco cayendo por su espalda y vestida en una larga túnica tipo camiseta. La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer era una cálida bienvenida. Sakura se relajó al instante mientras bajaba del vehículo.

—Hola humana. Bienvenida a la casa de Uchiha Sasuke. Él llevó a su vinculada de compras al mercado pero regresará en breve.— La mujer extendió la palma de su mano abierta hacia arriba. —Es un placer conocerte, mujer de la Tierra. Yo soy Kira.

Sakura no corrigió el raro saludo de mano, solo puso su mano sobre la de la mujer y Kira apretó gentilmente, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte Kira. Yo soy Sakura.

Kira miró a los hombres soltando la mano de Sakura. —Entréguenme sus pertenencias.

Sakura se giró para ver a Deidara ir por su valija, incapaz de ignorar que ambos hombres estaban de nuevo mirando su cuerpo, irritándola tanto que apretó sus dientes. No creía ser capaz de acostumbrarse alguna vez a ser mirada con lascivia por los hombres Zorn que ni siquiera intentaban ocultarlo o disculparse por ello. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Kira gruñó ferozmente a ambos hombres, imitando a un animal, y arrebató la valija del guardia más alto.

La mujer Zorn agitó su cabello rubio gastado mientras guiaba a Sakura a una enorme sala. —Los hombres solo piensan con sus palos de montar.— Kira cargó la valija de Sakura mientras la llevaba a través de la enorme sala y por el pasillo. —Te mostraré el cuarto donde dormirás. ¿Estás bien? No huelo miedo en ti pero ya sabes que el olfato de las mujeres no es tan sensible como el de los hombres.

Eso sorprendió a Sakura. —¿Podeís oler el miedo? ¿De verdad? No lo sabía.

La mujer mayor se detuvo, volviéndose y ladeando su cabeza para estudiar a Sakura. —Nuestros hombres tienen un agudo sentido del olfato. ¿Tu vinculado no te lo dijo?

—Mmm… no. Él más que nada hablaba de cómo iba a cuidarme, de que nunca me lastimaría y de cómo iba a tratarme con respeto.

Kira lucía sombría al girarse de nuevo para caminar. —Nunca conocí a tu vinculado pero siento pena por ti. Siempre he sido una ayudante de casa así que nunca tuve un vinculado propio.

—Oh.

Kira se detuvo de nuevo dentro de la habitación con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. —¿Sabes lo qué es una ayudante de casa?

—Asumo que te haces cargo de la casa. ¿Tal vez la limpias? ¿Cocinas?

La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la mujer cuando cerró su boca y el enojo apretó sus labios. —Tu vinculado fue descuidado con su obligación de informarte acerca de los hombres Zorn. Los hombre son…— hizo una pausa. —Ellos necesitan sexo frecuentemente para que su salud sea buena así que los hombres Zorn toman al menos dos ayudantes de casa si se considera que tienen ese privilegio. Las mujeres son una recompensa en Zorn. Se requiere por lo menos dos mujeres para satisfacer las fuertes y frecuentes necesidades sexuales de un hombre pero con las humanas es diferente. Sus cuerpos pueden tomar los deseos sexuales de uno de nuestros hombres sin causarles daño. Montar demasiado a mujeres Zorn puede causar una dolorosa inflamación en su sexo. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar pero se las arregló para asentir. Naruto no había dicho ni una condenada cosa al respecto cuanto le contó sobre su mundo. Le dijo cómo lucía, lo bien que la trataría, cómo la consentiría y cuidaría de ella, pero ni una vez dijo nada sobre su deseo sexual o acerca de las mujeres Zorn.

—Nuestros hombres que se vinculan a humanas no requieren más sexo de las ayudantes de casa ya que tu raza puede ser montada varias veces al día. Yo soy vieja, así que me asignaron hace algunos días a la casa de Uchiha Sasuke para limpiar, cocinar y acompañar a su vinculada. Nunca se me permitirá entrar en su cama.— La mujer suspiró. —Desearía que no fuera así. Uchiha Sasuke es muy atractivo y escuché a una de sus ayudantes de casa hablar con frecuencia de sus habilidades sexuales. Pude haber ido a otra casa pero vivir en la casa de Uchiha es un gran privilegio. Extrañaré el sexo pero siempre puedo solucionar eso yo sola al conocer hombres en la ciudad que quieran un encuentro sexual. A Uchiha Sasuke no le importará si lo hago fuera de su casa ya que ha dejado claro que no tocará a nadie que no sea su vinculada.

Sakura seguía sorprendida.

Kira sonrió. —De verdad, a Uchiha Sasuke no le molestará si dejo que otros hombres me monten. Cuando me informó de que nunca me llevaría a su cama o iría a la mía le pregunté cómo se suponía que satisficiera mi necesidad de ser montada. Me dijo que buscara un hombre en la ciudad con quien juntarme. Nunca se me ha permitido o alentado a tocar a un hombre mientras vivía en la casa de otro. Simplemente no se hace pero extrañamente me excita pensar hacerlo.

—Está bien.— Sakura salió, la impresión seguía rondando su cabeza y se preguntaba en qué se había metido, decidió que esta gente estaba un poco loca. —Me alegra que seas feliz por poder dormir con otros hombres.— No sabía qué más decir.

—Uchiha Sasuke no te tocará.— Los ojos de Kira recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura. —Eres delicada. ¿Cómo era el sexo con tu hombre? ¿Era lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarte?

...


	3. C2 * Sasuke, el hombre más sexy

...

Tomando un respiro profundo Sakura se relajó. —No tuve sexo con Naruto.

La sorpresa golpeó el rostro de Kira, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. —¿Nunca te montó?

—Era un tipo dulce y muy considerado con mis sentimientos. Todos tus hombres son muy eh… musculosos y grandes. Él sabía que yo estaba un poco asustada por su tamaño así que quería que llegara a conocerlo primero para estar más cómoda antes de que nuestra relación progresara a ese nivel.

Kira todavía estaba aturdida pero cerró su boca. —¿Lo mataron enseguida? Ningún hombre podría estar a solas contigo mucho tiempo y no montarte. Eres muy atractiva. ¿Te desnudó al menos para examinarte? No deseo montarte pero tengo una gran necesidad de inspeccionarte, sólo por curiosidad, para ver cómo luces.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer, sin poder hablar.

—Había un video circulando de uno de nuestros hombres montando a una humana. Yo no lo vi pero me informaron que excitaba fuertemente a nuestros hombres Zorn. Se rumora que sus cuerpos son algo diferente a los nuestros. Supongo que, ¿no podríamos desnudarnos juntas y ver las diferencias? No estoy sexualmente atraída por ti, solo soy curiosa. La humana con la que Uchiha se vinculó no es amable así que no le pedí ver su cuerpo.

—No estaría cómoda con eso.— Exclamó Sakura, negando con su cabeza y resistiendo la urgente necesidad de alejarse de la mujer, totalmente sorprendida por la solicitud.

La decepción se reflejó en el rostro de Kira. —Entiendo.

Una puerta se estrelló en la casa seguida unos segundos después por un fuerte gruñido que hizo a Sakura brincar. Su cabeza giró hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—Muérdeme, gran bastardo,— gritó una mujer. —Sólo estaba coqueteando. ¿Cuál es tu problema Sasuke?

Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Kira mientras se dirigía a la puerta. —No otra vez.

—¿Qué?— Sakura siguió a la mujer fuera de la habitación.

Kira se detuvo en el pasillo, bajando la voz susurró. —Uchiha Sasuke está teniendo problemas con su muy difícil humana.

—No te vayas— gruñó fuerte una profunda voz masculina. —Vamos a solucionar nuestras diferencias. Eres mi vinculada y no debes atraer intencionadamente la atención hacia tu cuerpo de otros hombres.

—No veo tu nombre tatuado en mi trasero, Sasuke. Eres una gran follada pero dame un descanso.

Sakura se detuvo al final del pasillo cuando Kira lo hizo, la sorpresa la golpeó ante lo que escuchó. Evadiendo a la alta mujer para echar un vistazo, Sakura vio primero a una mujer humana alta y pelirroja. Vestía una túnica larga que cubría su muy delgado cuerpo y enfrentaba a un hombre alto con cabello oscuro que caía hasta sus hombros. Estaba de espaldas a Sakura por lo que ella no pudo ver su rostro.

Un temible gruñido salió del hombre. —¿Que significa ese término? ¿Que intentas decirme?

La humana puso sus manos en sus caderas, viendo hacia al muy alto hombre. —¿Qué no entiendes? Eres una buena cogida y todo pero no estoy ciega y tus chicos están muy bien, Sasuke. Me refiero a súper calientes y puedo coquetear si quiero. No es como si fuera a saltar sobre sus huesos. Entiendo que estamos algo así como casados así que eso no sería cool.

El hombre gruñó de nuevo, las manos a su costado se cerraron en puños. —Estamos vinculados y tú no atraerás otra vez la atención de otros hombres, Karin. Casi tuve que pelear con cuatro de ellos. Los excitaste a propósito y disfrutaste haciéndolo. Intentaste provocar una pelea al agacharte para asegurarte de que tuvieran una vista de tu unis desnudo.

—Llámalo coño o vagina. Deja de llamarlo con esa palabra extranjera, demonios. ¿Te mataría decir esas otras palabras? Sí, les mostré mis bienes y fue divertido. ¿Viste a aquél tipo caerse?— La mujer sonrió. —Pensé que iba a venirse en los pantalones estaba tan excitado.

El hombre Zorn gruño. —Admites pues que lo hiciste a propósito.

Karin encogió sus estrechos hombros, viéndose aburrida de pronto. Dándose la vuelta, caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó en él abriéndose de piernas, revelando que no llevaba ropa interior. Sakura estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de la mujer y con la vista desplegada, intencionalmente mostrando al hombre una peluda imagen.

—A ti te encanta ver mi coño.— Karin le sonrió. —Y también estoy segura de que te gusta follarme. ¿Por qué no te callas y lo haces? Eso debería enfriar tu culo.

Un rugido salió de Sasuke. Sakura esta tan sobresaltada por el ensordecedor ruido que saltó hacia atrás, completamente expectante a que el enojo del hombre estallara. Si hubiera golpeado a la mujer no se hubiera sorprendido pero él no se movió. Sólo se quedó allí respirando con dificultad, con sus manos empuñadas a los costados.

—No deseo tocarte en este momento—, gruño al final.

La indignante mujer parecía furiosa por sus palabras, su rostro se deformó en una horrible expresión. —Para ser un pene andante no follas demasiado.

—Ve a nuestra habitación. Me estoy enojando y necesito calmarme. Me pones a prueba, Karin.

—Oh, jódete.— Karin se detuvo. —No te sorprendas si voy follando por otro lado. Eres un imbécil cuando no estás cogiéndome y absolutamente inservible excepto para encabronarme.

—Nunca lo hagas, Karin. Lo digo en serio,— gruñó el Zorn. —Si dejas que otro hombre te toque lo mataré.

Bufando, la mujer lo miró por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia otra habitación, desapareciendo de la vista. Kira entró rápidamente en la sala y se dirigió al enfurecido hombre. Sakura estaba tan aturdida por la discusión que había presenciado que ni siquiera pudo pensar en moverse. Kira rodeó al enorme y enojado Zorn hasta pararse frente a él y hacer una reverencia.

—Uchiha Sasuke— dijo quedamente. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

El hombre gruño. —No. No la entiendo. Ella no se parece en nada a la humana de mi hermano, que es devota y dulce con él. Esta…— Tomó una profunda respiración, exhalando el aire toscamente. —Puede que me haya equivocado, no sé qué hacer con ella, Kira. Puso a prueba mi control a propósito al mostrarse a otros hombres en la calle. Creo que ella quería que ellos la montaran, sin importarle si ello provocaba que tuviera que pelear para protegerla. Pienso que quería que los matara por ella por el puro entretenimiento de ver una pelea. Le dije que sería a muerte pero ella no tuvo consideración por sus vidas o la mía.

Kira bajo su cabeza un poco más antes de mirar hacia arriba. —La otra humana está aquí. Estás tan enojado que no percibiste su aroma.— Kira movió su cabeza en dirección de Sakura.

Sakura vio tensarse el cuerpo del hombre mientras giraba su cabeza para verla. La habilidad para respirar correctamente la abandonó cuando miró fijamente a un par de preciosos ojos que eran los más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca – un oscuro, impresionante negro enmarcado por una gruesa línea de pestañas negras.

Uchiha Sasuke era un alien malditamente guapo con un rostro finamente cincelado. Sus mejillas eran fuertes y masculinas, su nariz era plana, amplia y perfecta para su rostro. Su cabello negro caía por sus anchos hombros hacia su impresionante pecho, atrayendo su atención al resto de su cuerpo. Era un poco más grande que Naruto, sus hombros más impresionantes, con unos gruesos bíceps que salía de su camiseta sin mangas, también era unas pulgadas más alto, probablemente 1,97.

Él parpadeó algunas veces, mirándola fijamente en silencio mientras sus labios carnosos se apretaban en una línea firme hasta que esa boca se abrió para tomar una respiración profunda. Las puntas de unos dientes blancos y filosos se asomaron un segundo antes de que volviera a juntar sus labios y sus fosas nasales aletearan, inhalando fuertemente. Cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo su lengua salió, deslizándose sobre su carnoso y sexy labio inferior. Sakura apartó la vista lejos de su lengua.

La atracción sexual entre ellos fue instantánea y poderosa. Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre de sangre caliente por completo. Si Sakura pensó que Naruto era atractivo, se sintió completamente culpable al admitir que no era nada comparado con el hombre ante ella. Un suave gruñido salió de Sasuke un largo minuto después sacudió su cabeza un poco, tragando con tal dificultad que su garganta se movió con la acción.

—Bienvenida a mi casa.— Tenía una voz profunda y estupenda cuando no estaba gruñendo.

—Es un placer conocerte.— Dijo ella quedamente. —Gracias por acogerme.

Él dio un paso adelante antes de detenerse, las líneas de su cuerpo se tensaron de nuevo. —Conocía a Naruto y me apenó enterarme de su muerte.— Él le extendió la mano.

—Gracias.— Él parecía bastante agradable y me caía bien. Sakura se acercó y estrechó su mano.

Se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente al alto y sexy hombre pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió que sus pies desnudos se engancharon en algo y de repente estaba tropezando y cayendo. Hubiera aterrizado de cara en el suelo si no hubiera sido por los reflejos súper rápidos del enorme Zorn que la jaló contra su duró y largo cuerpo para atraparla.

Sakura miró arriba hacia él maravillada de que fuera tan grande y aun así tan ágil. Sus manos estaban sobre su piel cálida y, brazos musculosos y su agarre reveló que era bastante fornido, tanto que sus manos no podían rodear sus bíceps. Ella inhaló su esencia pura y masculina, olía bastante bien para ella. Su cuerpo era enorme, en forma y se ajustaba a su cuerpo pequeño y suave mientras sus miradas permanecían fijas.

Su cabello hizo cosquillas en su mejillas cuando calló sobre su hombro hacía ella pero ninguno de los dos se retiró. Ella no podía apartar la vista de él sabiendo que jamás se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre en su vida. Quería deslizar sus manos hacia arriba por su ardiente piel y rodear su cuello y la necesidad de ponerse sobre la punta de sus pies para tirar de su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se tocaran era abrumadora. Sus dedos picaban por pasar a través de su gruesa melena.

Un suave gruñido salió del hombre, sus fosas nasales aletearon de nuevo, oliéndola, mientras sus brazos la aseguraban y abrazaban más fuerte a su enorme figura. Sus increíbles ojos expresaron la conmoción y confusión por ese instante de atracción entre ellos y el deseó se despertó también. Ella estaba segura que podía ver su deseo por él reflejado en su mirada que sostenía la suya. Su estómago se contrajo y sintió una calidez esparcirse entre sus muslos, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él excitándose. Sintió como un golpe cuando un sonido les hizo conscientes de que no estaban solos en la habitación.

—Su guerrero nunca la montó,— dijo Kira de repente. —No sé cómo resistió vincularse a ella.

La conmoción atravesó a Sakura cuando la mujer de Zorn comentó que nunca había tenido sexo con Naruto y sintió su cara acalorarse por la vergüenza. El hombre Zorn que miraba fijamente a Sakura con intensos ojos negros desvió su atención a Kira.

Sasuke soltó de repente a Sakura con mucho cuidado como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. Dio un paso atrás, retirándose completamente hasta que no se tocaron más. Su mirada bajó lentamente por su cuerpo desde su rostro hasta sus pies y de regreso hasta que volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro.

Uchiha Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. —¿Por qué no te vinculaste con Naruto?

Sakura tragó con dificultad para deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado, sintiéndose agitada por dentro debido a la instantánea atracción hacia el hombre Zorn. Nunca había sentido una reacción sexual tan intensa por ningún hombre en su vida. Era raro pero no podía dar por descontado lo que había pasado desde que admitió para sí misma que todavía quería tocarlo. Tuvo que impulsarse mentalmente para hablar ya que él estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Realmente me gustaba y fue lo suficientemente amable de darme tiempo para llegar a conocerlo. Estábamos pasando tiempo juntos pero entonces las alarmas sonaron y Naruto salió fuera de la habitación para ver qué sucedía. Unas horas después un hombre vino a nuestra habitación para decirme que Naruto había sido asesinado por un enemigo de Zorn. Me dijeron que murió con honor en combate defendiendo la nave que me trajo. Después de eso me encerraron en mi habitación, llevándome sólo comida hasta que llegamos a Zorn.

Uchiha Sasuke la miraba silenciosamente hasta que Kira rompió el silencio.

—La llevé a la habitación de invitados y estoy haciéndola sentir bienvenida en tu casa. ¿Estás hambriento? ¿Debería preparar comida?

—¡Oye Sasuke!— gritó Karin desde la parte trasera de la casa. —¡Trae tu culo aquí. Estoy esperando!

La ira deformó el apuesto rostro de Uchiha Sasuke. Con un movimiento de cabeza apartó la vista de Sakura para mirar a Kira.

—Por favor prepara la comida. Karin está siendo más difícil de lo usual.

—Claro Uchiha. Lo siento por…— ella suspiró. —Ella es muy difícil. Ese es el problema con los alienígenas— Kira dio a Sakura una sonrisa de disculpa. —Tú pareces agradable pero esa otra no lo es.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras y ni siquiera intentó hablar. Observó a un enfurecido Uchiha Sasuke darse la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde Karin había desaparecido. Kira suspiró sonoramente cuando su mirada triste se encontró con la curiosa de Sakura.

—No doy muchos días hasta que esa mujer haga algo realmente terrible. Este es un problema serio y ella o va a huir con otro hombre o volver loco a Uchiha Sasuke.

Asintiendo, Sakura coincidió. Karin estaba siendo una verdadera perra. En la parte trasera de la casa una puerta azotó tan fuerte que hizo que Sakura se encogiera. El recuerdo de un par de hermosos ojos negros la perseguía.

Sasuke, del planeta Zorn, era el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida. Era una pena que estuviera tomado y que el hermano de Naruto fuera por ella. Si pudiera tener a Uchiha Sasuke sería una mujer feliz, pero eso no iba a suceder.

...


	4. C3 * Te exito

...

Sakura aparto las mantas de su cuerpo, sentándose, y pensando que nadie podría dormir plenamente debido a los fuertes gritos provenientes del otro lado de la casa. Sintió el suelo frío en sus pies cuando se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, el único ruido se intensificaba mientras ella aflojaba la puerta del dormitorio abriéndola

—No me importa— gritaba Karin. —¿Por qué no traes a tus sirvientes de regreso? Ya veo porque eres tan idiota en mantener alguno de ellos. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una maldita erección andante? Ve con Kira.

Desconocía la respuesta de Sasuke, ya que la única que gritaba era Karin. Sakura cruzó el pasillo para ir al baño rápidamente y lavarse la cara, suponía que debía ser algún momento cercano al amanecer. Sasuke y Karin había peleado ayer por la noche y ahora lo estaban haciendo de nuevo. Si el enorme Zorn asesinara a su humana, Sakura lo apoyaría completamente. Estaba cansada de escuchar a la escandalosa y molesta mujer constantemente gritando, pensaba que Uchiha Sasuke era un santo por mantener su temperamento bajo control.

La noche anterior a la cena había sido una pesadilla sobre todo por las constantes quejas de Karin, desde la comida hasta las cosas referentes a la casa del Zorn que no le gustaban. Karin había ignorado completamente a Sakura desde el comienzo de la cena hasta que Sasuke había tratado de iniciar una conversación cortés con ella, entonces Karin se había enfurecido.

—¿Quieres follarte a Sakura? ¿verdad? Sigues mirándola cuando piensas que ella no te está mirando a ti. Apuesto a que ella es más tú estilo. No ha dicho dos malditas palabras desde que se sentó a la mesa y apuesto a que no tiene agallas para hacerle frente a un hombre.

Sasuke había gruñido. —Quizás ella no ha dicho nada todavía porque tú no te has callado el tiempo suficiente para dejar que alguien pronuncie una palabra. Te has estado quejado desde que entraste en la habitación.

—No me gusta esta mierda extraña a la que llamas cena— Karin había escupido respondiéndole.

La furia había endurecido las facciones del hombre. —Dime una cosa que te guste.

—Oh, ¡Vete al diablo!— Karin había estallado en ira. —Sigues enfadado porque coqueteé con otros hombres. Acostúmbrate, porque ese es mi rollo.

Un gruñido había salido de Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente a Karin.

—Y deja de hacer eso. Pareces un perro de mierda, ya te dije lo que era uno de esos. Si caminas con dos patas, actúa como un maldito hombre. Trata de ser uno para variar.

Sasuke se puso de pie al instante, su silla cayó hacia el suelo, apartándola, mientras un gruñido feroz salía de su garganta. Sakura había sentido miedo al instante, pensando que el hombre había perdido finalmente su temple. En lugar de eso Sasuke se había girado bruscamente para alejarse de la mesa, dejando la mayor parte de su comida intacta.

Kira se levantó, cogió su plato, y se apresuró a ir detrás suyo en cuestión de segundos, dejando a Sakura con Karin a solas en la mesa.

Karin rodó los ojos. —No tiene sentido del humor.

Sakura estaba enfadada —¿Estás tratando de presionar cada maldito botón que tiene? Lo estás provocando totalmente a propósito al insultarlo.

Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado mientras Karin miraba fijamente a través de la mesa. —Y... ¿qué? El tipo es una máquina de follar, pero eso es lo único en lo que es bueno. Se parece tanto a un animal que me sorprende que esté domesticado y no trate de orinarse en mi pierna o follarla. Gruñe, por el amor de Dios, como un maldito pitbull. Me encanta una buena follada y toda esa mierda, él esta excitado todo el maldito tiempo. No tiene un interruptor de apagado a menos que se enfade y entonces, se convierte en un maldito bebé grande y no quiere tocarme en absoluto.— Karin se puso de pie. —Me voy a mi habitación. La comida aquí es jodidamente horrible.

Sakura terminó de comer sola hasta que Kira regresó pareciendo enojada. Sentándose con fuerza, la mujer Zorn negaba con la cabeza.

—Esta pelirroja está volviendo loco a mi Uchiha Sasuke. No quiso comer, se pasea por el patio tratando de calmar su ira. Ella ha puesto en duda su virilidad. Él es Uchiha. Si se tratara de un hombre podría matarlo por este insulto. ¿Todos los humanos son irrespetuosos?

— Si esto ayuda, tampoco soporto a esta mujer, además de donde vengo no se saldría con la suya actuando de este modo. Es sólo ella. Es una perra.

—¿Qué significa eso en tu mundo? En Zorn es una animal hembra que se reproduce.

—Es más o menos lo mismo, pero cuando se llama así a una persona es un insulto.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Kira. —Se merece ese insulto. Si yo la llamara perra, ¿podría molestarse?

—¿Ella? Probablemente no. Me imagino que está acostumbrada a ese término y lo ha escuchado mucho en su vida.

—¿Qué sería un insulto para ella?

Vacilante, Sakura lentamente sonrió. —Dile que es una idiota.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Kira. —Sé lo que es un idiota.

Después de la cena, Sakura había hablado con Kira durante un rato antes de acostarse. Había escuchado a Karin gritar y también algunos gruñidos procedentes de Sasuke, pero después de un rato se habían calmado. Eso, hasta que los gritos de Karin habían despertado a Sakura cerca del amanecer. Se sacudió con fuerza regresando al presente.

Sakura hizo caso omiso de la luz del baño y abrió la puerta, dando un paso hacia la derecha en el pasillo para volver a la cama. Un segundo más tarde se quedó sin aliento cuando algo grande chocó contra ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire de sus pulmones. Ella se habría caído al suelo, si dos fuertes brazos no la hubieran agarrado, tirando de ella hacia algo cálido, carnoso y sólido.

La luz en el pasillo era tenue, pero había suficiente luz para que pudiera ver. Se quedó mirando a un amplio pecho desnudo frente a su rostro y dos gruesos brazos que la sostenían alrededor de su cintura, sabía que era Sasuke sin necesidad de voltear hacia arriba para ver su rostro. Se quedó mirando fijamente el musculoso pecho que estaba a unas cuantas pulgadas de su nariz, su piel caliente al tacto, notando que sus palmas estaban presionándolo contra su bajo vientre.

Suave y piel caliente estaba bajo sus dedos. Lentamente levantó su mirada para ver su cara cuando él no la soltó.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban en la tenue luz, sus ojos negros eran increíble, cercano y personal, eran algo de lo que ella no podía apartar la vista cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Sakura ni siquiera era consciente de que aún respiraba hasta que notó cómo olía, maravillosamente masculino con un atisbo de algún tipo de jabón masculino, la combinación era un embriagador aroma. Él parpadeó y soltó los brazos que la rodeaban aflojando su férreo agarre.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? Caminaba demasiado rápido y no sabía que ibas a entrar en mi camino.

Le encantaba su voz cuando le hablaba en voz baja, ese leve rugido le dio la mejor clase de escalofríos. Era difícil pensar con su cuerpo pegado tan cerca al de ella, impregnado su calor dentro de ella, pero tenía que responder a su pregunta.

—Estoy bien. Yo también lo siento— debía irse. —Debería haber prestado atención o algo por el estilo justo antes de salir

—Tenías razón al pensar que nadie andaría vagando por la casa tan temprano.— Aflojó sus brazos, aun más, pero no la soltó por completo. —¿Estás segura de que no te lastimaste? Escuché un sonido agudo y eres tan pequeña, que tengo miedo de romperte.

Con 1,65, unos sesenta y ocho kilos, nadie había llamado a Sakura pequeña en mucho tiempo. Regordeta, claro. Curvilínea, sin duda, e incluso rechoncha eran palabras que había oído para describir su cuerpo. Pero en los brazos de Sasuke se sentía casi diminuta ya que el hombre era alto, ancho, grande y justo en todo. Todavía no podía apartar la mirada de él y no quería, hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos. Ella podría felizmente mirar el interior de esas profundidades durante horas todo el tiempo.

—Estoy bien. Sólo fue el golpe que me sacó el aire. Gracias por sostenerme para que no me cayera al suelo.

El bajó su rostro unos cuantos centímetros y lentamente inhaló, olfateándola, sus ojos negros se entrecerraron mientras un suave sonido que realmente se acercaba a un gemido, salía de su garganta. Los brazos que la rodeaban se tensaron, apretando por un segundo, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Él la soltó al instante, dando dos pasos hacia atrás de modo que ya no se tocaban.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?— La preocupación asaltó a Sakura de que tal vez ella lo hubiera lastimado a él.

—Estoy bien.

—Tienes una expresión de dolor.

Obligando a su mirada a apartarse de él, dejó que su atención vagara recorriendo su cuerpo, advirtiendo por primera vez estaba malditamente cerca de estar desnudo. Únicamente podía mirar su piel desnuda, su atención se centró en un par de pantalones cortos que parecían ser una versión Zorn de unos calzoncillos cortos, pero más ajustados y moldeándose justamente en sus caderas, cuya parte delantera era actualmente una tienda de campaña, sorprendiéndola. El hombre estaba excitado y esos pantalones cortos no lo escondían. La tela era delgada y el contorno de una gruesa polla era tan claro que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Nunca había visto a Naruto desnudo, pero parecía que todos los hombres Zorn eran grandes a juzgar por Sasuke.

Una imagen de ella acercándose y tocándolo cruzó por la mente de Sakura. La necesidad estaba ahí y ella realmente quería recorrer cada centímetro con sus dedos. Él olía bien y era tan atractivo que se sentía extremadamente excitada sólo viéndolo. Estaba teniendo un pensamiento explícitamente sexual, lo cual no era típico de ella, que no iba detrás de los hombres deseándolos, pero Sasuke era la excepción.

La ira lentamente ardió en Sakura cuando se acordó de que no podía seguir adelante y tocar al sexy Zorn enfrente de ella a pesar de que él mereciera algo mejor que esa perra de Karin. Era digno de tener a alguien agradable, alguien que tuviera ojos y pudiera ver lo guapo y atractivo que era, y no se dedicara a hacer insinuaciones a otros. Apostaba que era un gran amante, recordando lo que Karin había dicho, a pesar de que la perra lo había degradado.

—Te pido disculpas— su voz era más profunda. —Es una reacción. No tengas miedo. Hueles bien y yo me excito— gruñó en voz baja. —Estás a salvo. No voy a montarte.

Ella no apartó la mirada de sus pantalones cortos levantados como una tienda de campaña. —No tengo miedo.

Él inhaló, tomando una profunda y larga respiración, que finalmente atrajo la atención de ella hacia su erección. Ella se dio cuenta que él había cerrado los ojos otra vez. Tenía una agonizante apariencia en sus hermosos rasgos. Los ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, sorprendiéndola el brillo en su mirada mientras la miraba.

—Estás excitada

Sintió que la vergüenza la inundaba. ¿Él podía olfatear eso? Maldición. Eso era desconcertante.—Lo siento.— Sabía que debería explicarse. —Eres muy atractivo.

Su increíble cuerpo se tensó. —¿Crees que parezco un perro?

—¡No!

Él volteó su cabeza, recorriendo con su mirada el oscuro pasillo hacia el otro lado de la de la casa. —¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Me enojo constantemente con ella y me insulta. Se niega a compartir la cama conmigo y no duerme en mis brazos.— Volteó de nuevo la cabeza, esos ojos negros miraban fijamente a los de Sakura. —Tú eres humana. Por favor, dime como puedo hacerla feliz.

—No lo sé. Ella no es una buena persona, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Ella no era tan difícil cuando la conocí en la Tierra. Fue amable conmigo al principio, así que mantuve la esperanza de que nuestras diferencias culturales pasaran, pero la situación está empeorando en lugar de mejorar.

—Dudo que nada de lo que hagas la haga feliz. Algunas mujeres son sólo imposibles de tratar.

Un suave rugido salió de él. —Dos de mis hermanos se vincularon con humanas y son felices ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Eres un ser humano, por favor enséñame como podría complacerla. Pensé que el sexo podría... es la única cosa de la que ella no se queja.

—Desearía poder darte una respuesta.

—¿Te asustaría si intento algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres intentar?

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Sakura no dio marcha atrás, pensando en que sería lo que él intentaría probar. Debía admitir que tenía un poco de sana curiosidad. Una puerta se abrió, el sonido hizo que él se detuviera por un segundo, sólo giro su cabeza para ver como Kira salía desnuda al pasillo.

—Oí voces, Uchiha Sasuke.—La mujer Zorn recorrió con su mirada su magnífico cuerpo. —¿Te ha echado de su habitación de nuevo igual que anoche?

Sasuke gruñó suavemente. —Ella me pidió que me fuera, sí. Yo iba a conseguir algo de comer.

Sakura se ruborizó. Kira estaba con el trasero al aire pero parecía hacer caso omiso a su desnudez. El gran hombre Zorn también parecía aceptar que la mujer desnuda estuviera hablando con él sin estar comiéndosela con los ojos. Kira tenía un buen cuerpo, era un poco musculoso y sorprendentemente firme para una mujer de su edad.

—Eso no es lo que necesitas.— Gruñó Kira suavemente. —Estás muy excitado. Oí a tu vinculada diciéndote que usaras a tu sierva. Déjame aliviar tu necesidad, Uchiha.— Kira se movió hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, un suave gruñido salió de su garganta mientras se arrastraba hacia él. —Déjame que te lama.

Sakura estaba sorprendida y podía adivinar lo que era lamerlo. Su mirada voló desde la mujer que estaba a gatas yéndose instantáneamente a Uchiha Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Su dura erección seguía apuntando hacia afuera, no había perdido para nada el tamaño que sobresalía de su cuerpo.

—No voy a montar a otra— jadeó.

—No vas a montarme— susurró Kira. —Tú eres Uchiha y ella te trata desconsideradamente. Necesitas liberarte o te enfermaras. Estás vinculado y eres honorable, por lo que ya no tienes la necesidad de atenderte tu mismo. Por favor, déjame cumplir con mi deber, Uchiha. A ella no le importará con tal de no ser ella la que te toque ahora mismo. Déjame proporcionarte calma.

El hombre se movió y golpeó la pared con su espalda, moviendo la cabeza. —No— sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. —Puede que a ella no le importe, pero renuncié a otras mujeres.

Kira no se apartó, en lugar de eso siguió avanzando lentamente, poco a poco, avanzando de manera seductora. Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que ver como la mujer alcanzaba al hombre contra la pared, levantando su cabeza para frotar su rostro en el interior de su muslo. Un suave gruñido salió del gran hombre, mientras su pene se sacudía en respuesta.

Kira suavemente le devolvió el gruñido, pasando los dedos por sus piernas desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos hasta la cintura de sus calzoncillos. Sus dedos sujetaron la ropa mientras Kira usaba su cara para acariciarle el pene con su nariz a través de sus calzoncillos. Otro suave gruñido salió del gran hombre. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sus dedos arañaban la pared.

...


	5. C4 * Atracción sexual

...

Sakura observaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientas Kira de un tirón le bajó los calzoncillos. Los varones Zorn lo tenían inusualmente grueso, con una corona redondeada que le recordaba un hongo, porque era mucho más grande que el eje, pero su eje estaba ensanchado por debajo de la corona. Tragó saliva fuertemente, sorprendida de que el acto sexual estuviera a punto de llevarse a cabo justo enfrente suyo. Uchiha Sasuke trató de alejarse, pero Kira sujeto su pene firmemente con la mano, lamiendo al hombre como si fuera leche que ella se estuviera bebiendo con la boca, su lengua se deslizaba hacia arriba y después volvió a deslizarse sólo en la punta de su erección.

Un gruñido salió la garganta de Uchiha Sasuke, sus manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras su respiración aumentaba a un fuerte jadeo. Dando un paso hacia atrás, Sakura no podía obligarse a apartar la mirada. Sabía que tenía que darse la vuelta para huir hacia su habitación pero no podía apartar la vista del pene del hombre en las manos de Kira, mientras la mujer continuaba lamiéndolo.

El cuerpo de Sakura reaccionó ante la vista de Uchiha Sasuke siendo esclavo de la pasión. El hombre arqueó su enorme pecho hacia delante, los marcados músculos de su estómago, y un brillo de gotas de sudor en su hermoso cuerpo, sus carnosos labios se abrieron mientras gruñía suavemente. Sus manos arañaban la pared, pero entonces una se movió. Él cogió la mejilla de Kira, acariciándola mientras ella continuaba lamiendo la corona de su polla.

Kira nunca puso su boca sobre él o lo tomó entre sus labios, sólo usaba su lengua para deslizarla hacia arriba una y otra vez. Sakura sintió humedad acumulándose entre sus muslos cuando consiguió dar otro paso hacia atrás. El hombre era la cosa más sexy que había visto y peor aún, ella deseaba ser la que lo estuvieran tocando. Un destello de celos la golpeó dejándola atónita. Apenas conocía al hombre, tanta emoción no era lógica.

Dando otro paso más hacia atrás, Sakura tropezó con el borde del marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Una sacudida de dolor se disparó por su espalda como un rayo mientras la afilada orilla golpeaba su hombro. Los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se abrieron de golpe por el ligero sonido que debió haber hecho, y esos increíbles ojos negros miraron fijamente a Sakura.

Ella vio cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban, sus labios se entreabrían y gruñía profundamente mientras se corría con fuerza un segundo más tarde. Sakura apartó su mirada de la suya para ver como Kira se movía nuevamente para bombearlo ahora con su mano, ordeñando cada disparo de su liberación, ésta dejó su cuerpo, disparando en el cuerpo de la mujer Zorn. Kira usó su otra mano para acariciarse sus pechos desnudos, mientras ronroneaba en voz baja a Sasuke. Su cuerpo se sacudió con cada chorro de semen que brotó de él.

Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrar que Sasuke todavía la miraba con los ojos entornados. Resplandecían en el oscuro pasillo directamente hacia su alma. Encontró la fuerza de voluntad, para girar alrededor y moverse torpemente al interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Echándose hacia atrás contra la puerta, notó que estaba temblando y muy excitada. Sus pezones le dolían y estaba empapada entre sus muslos. Cerrando sus ojos, musitó en voz baja una maldición. Esto había sido malditamente sexy.

—Gracias— dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

—El placer fue mío, Uchiha.— Se rió entre dientes Kira. —Siempre es una alegría complacerte

Sakura podía escuchar el intercambio. Hizo unas respiraciones lentas y profundas, escuchando sin querer a la pareja al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama, Uchiha?

—No. Creo que voy a ducharme y a comer algo.

—Podría prepararte algo.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Gracias, Kira— Sasuke suavemente despidió a la mujer. —Por favor, vuelve a tu habitación y duerme un poco. Ha sido un día agotador.

—Por supuesto.

Pasó un buen minuto de silencio hasta que Sakura oyó el sonido de la puerta de Kira que con firmeza pero delicadamente se cerraba. Se relajó, alejándose de la puerta y con sus piernas temblando se dirigió a su cama. El ruido de alguien entrando en su habitación, hizo que gritara de sorpresa, dándose la vuelta.

Uchiha Sasuke entró en su dormitorio y se detuvo en la puerta, la luz tenue del pasillo delineaba su cuerpo. Había colocado sus calzoncillos en su sitio y su erección se había ido, ahora que Kira se había encargado de ello. Sakura levantó la mirada de la parte delantera de la tela que apenas lo cubría y se sonrojó al descubrir que la estaba observando y se había dado cuenta que ella había mirado su cuerpo primero.

—Me disculpo. ¿Te ofendimos? Pareces alterada.

¿Ofendida? Esa era la última descripción de lo que ella sentía que cruzó por su mente. Estaba confundida, excitada y sufriendo punzadas de celos. Ella respiró profundamente y se obligó a enfrentarlo a pesar de querer huir. No quería estar tan cerca del hombre. Le hacía sentir cosas que no podía comprender ni explicar, y además estaba fuera de su alcance no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara.

—No. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a ver a otras personas... — tragó. —El sexo suele ser un acto privado de donde yo vengo. Eso es todo. No me lo esperaba.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza, sus brillantes ojos negros se fijaron en ella, estudiándola. Aspiró. —Esto te excito.

Maldición. Ella odiaba a su agudo sentido del olfato. El calor enrojecía sus mejillas. Era vergonzoso que él supiera lo mucho que la excitaba. Mantuvo su boca cerrada, porque no sabía qué decir para no empeorar la situación. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, observándola en silencio.

—Mañana te llevaré de compras. Tu futuro vinculado vive en un crucero y necesitas un guardarropa resistente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de molestarte es proporcionarte uno.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Insisto. Después del desayuno prepárate para salir conmigo, te llevaré al pueblo donde se harán cargo de tus necesidades.

La única necesidad que tenía en este momento no era de ropa. Estaba excitada y quería un hombre que en efecto estaba casado. Sakura consiguió no mirar su perfecto cuerpo a pesar de que quería verlo, saciarse de él cuando gran parte le era revelado por esos pequeños pantalones cortos. Mantuvo su mirada fija con la suya.

—Gracias. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

—Estate lista justo después del amanecer.

—¿Qué me pongo? Quiero decir, ellos sólo me dieron estas amplias camisas.

—Eso está bien. Es lo que nuestras mujeres usan.

—¿Qué pasa con los pantalones? ¿Puedo pedir prestado un par de Kira o de Karin? No me siento bien estando desnuda bajo mi ropa.

Una sonrisa torció sus facciones, lo cual lo hacía verse más guapo. —Son las costumbres de Zorn. Yo te protegeré por lo que no tienes nada que temer. Estás a salvo conmigo, humana.

—Por favor, llámame Sakura.

Él asintió. —Insisto en que quites el Uchiha y me llames Sasuke. Es un título Zorn por lo que no tienes que molestarte.

—Gracias.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió. —Después de lo que sucedió en el pasillo hace un momento me parece más apropiado tutearnos.

Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas. —Kira te llama Uchiha.

—Ella es una sirvienta y tú no lo eres. Es diferente. Te veré en el desayuno. Buenas noches, Sakura.

Salió de su habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él, dejando a Sakura hundiéndose en su cama. El hombre era absolutamente sexy. Ella cerró sus ojos. Observar a Kira lamer al hombre había sido malditamente caliente. Deseaba haber podido tocarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza sorprendida consigo misma. Sabía que esto era algo totalmente ajeno a su temperamento, pero, de nuevo nunca había conocido a un hombre tan especial como el alto Zorn. Sasuke sencillamente gritaba atracción sexual, causando todo tipo de malos pensamientos en su cabeza. Estaba también el factor simpatía, la que ella sentía hacia él era algo que debía considerar.

Él se había unido a un gran pedazo de mierda llamado Karin y Sakura se sentía terriblemente mal por ello. Él no tenía ni idea del tipo de mujer que era Karin pero ella sabía que no sería más que un dolor de cabeza para Sasuke

...


	6. C5 * Un tiempo juntos

...

Sakura había esperado que el mercado del pueblo fuera como sonaba, pensaba que vería a un montón de gente con carretillas vendiendo su mercancía. En cambio, tenía un aspecto similar a un montón de tiendas al aire libre vendiendo los últimos artefactos de alta tecnología que no podía comenzar a identificar. Había más hombres que mujeres, hombres grandes, vestidos con uniformes o con ropa de ejercicio. Las mujeres llevaban túnicas largas y sueltas y parecían ir de compras en grupos.

Sasuke vestía un par de pantalones de cuero idénticos a los pantalones de una película de piratas, con una camiseta suelta que apenas cubría su torso. Sus musculosos y bronceados bíceps seguían atrayendo su atención mientras la guiaba de vendedor en vendedor, tocando cosas y mostrándoselas. Sasuke volvió su cabeza, esos increíbles ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos y le sonrió. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que resplandecían de esa manera tan sexy.

—El rojo quedaría muy bien con tu cabello Rosa. ¿Te gusta este color?

Apartando su mirada de la de él, observó lo que estaba tocando, un par de pantalones parecidos a los que él llevaba pero de menor tamaño. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras la alegría la golpeaba.

— ¡Pantalones!

Él se rio entre dientes. —Noté que sigues tirando de tu vestido frecuentemente. ¿No te sientes cómoda al estar desnuda debajo?

—En realidad no. Cada vez que hay una brisa así, bueno, demonios. No ando de un lado al otro sin bragas.

Él parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Las bragas son una tela delgada que cubre mi, hum, parte inferior. Son parecidas a lo que llevabas anoche sólo que más pequeñas y con la forma apropiada para una mujer. Las mujeres de la Tierra las llevan bajo la ropa para mantener su... eh... partes privadas de mujer cubiertas.

—¿Su coño?

Ella se ruborizó un poco más ante este tono de voz profundo y suave al mencionar esa parte de su anatomía. —Sí.

—Karin dice que se llama así, ¿lo he pronunciado correctamente?

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Él asintió, girándose para poner su atención en el vendedor de ropa, haciéndole un movimiento de la mano. El vendedor asintió, metiendo los pantalones en una bolsa. Sasuke la llevo a una docena de tiendas más, escogiendo la ropa por ella, después lo puso todo junto en una mochila que compró al final. Sasuke se agachó para ponérsela sobre sus hombros y sonrió a Sakura.

—¿Te gustaría comer? No tengo ninguna prisa por regresar a casa todavía. —Su sonrisa se apagó. —Mi vinculada quería venir con nosotros, pero después de lo de ayer rechacé su petición porque no quiero matar a alguien hoy. Ayer mostró su coño a los hombres aquí en el mercado. Hacer eso es una invitación para que un hombre la montara y yo hubiera tenido que matarlos si lo hubieran intentado. Fue una suerte que ellos fueran conscientes de quien soy, retrocedieron cuando les gruñí, reconociendo que no sería una batalla fácil de ganar. Mostrarles su coño era como decirles que era desdichada siendo mi mujer provocándolos para que me retaran a un desafío para quitármela.

—¿Le explicaste eso a Karin?

La ira tensó las facciones del hombre. —Lo hice. A ella le hizo gracia.

La antipatía de Sakura hacia Karin subió a un nuevo nivel de disgusto. Había oído hablar a la desagradable mujer temprano esa mañana pero no había hecho su aparición en el desayuno. Esto había sido una especie de bendición. Sakura siguió al gran hombre calle abajo hasta a un vendedor de alimentos. El olor de la carne cocida hizo que su estomago gruñera ya que apenas sólo había probado su desayuno horas antes. Le encantaba la comida Zorn y olía deliciosa.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Tienes hambre.

—¿Oíste eso?

Sasuke tomo asiento, señalándole la silla. —Tengo un buen oído,

Sakura se sentó, cuidadosamente metió su enorme camisa entre los costados de sus muslos con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que los otros hombres alrededor de su mesa la miraban fijamente, pero ella se esforzó por ignorarlos a pesar de que se sentía observada. Su atención se centro en Sasuke, mientras se quitaba la mochila, poniéndola en el otro lado de la silla. En menos de un minuto un joven hombre Zorn se acercó a la mesa saludando a Sasuke.

—Uchiha, es un honor que nos permita servirle. ¿Qué desea?

Sasuke le sonrió al adolescente. —Danos dos de los especiales de la casa, con dos grandes copas de Veral rojo.

—Por supuesto, Uchiha.— El joven inclinó la cabeza antes de escabullirse hacia adentro.

—¿Qué es Veral?

Sasuke sonrió. —Es una bebida muy buena, pero tienes que beberlo lentamente, a sorbos o te hará rodar la cabeza.

—Parece la versión Zorn del vino o la cerveza de la Tierra.

Él le sonrió. —¿Te ha gustado Zorn?

—Hasta ahora me gusta. Es muy diferente a la Tierra, pero me estoy ajustando.— La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció.

—Lamento lo de Naruto. Era un buen guerrero que te habría hecho feliz como su vinculada.

Ella se movió en su asiento y mantuvo su vista fijamente en el. —¿Conoces a su hermano, Menma?

—Lo conozco.— La voz de Sasuke se hizo ligeramente más profunda. —Él no es como Naruto. Menma es mayor, permanece en su nave, acompañado únicamente de sus guerreros, mientras que Naruto era más sociable, se relacionaba con mucha gente de Zorn, rara vez dejaba el planeta. Menma está probablemente falto de atención femenina por lo que serás una buena compañía para él.

—¿No te agrada?— Ella percibió por el tono de su voz que era lo que insinuaba.

—No me desagrada, pero somos diferentes. No somos amigos.

Algo en las entrañas de Sakura se tensó y el temor se extendió por ella. —Grandioso. Voy a ser entregada a este tipo y todavía no sé nada sobre él.

—Él cuidará de ti y tú serás su vinculada y como tal, es su deber asegurar tu felicidad. No se le permitiría tener una mujer si fuera abusivo. Las hembras son un privilegio en la sociedad Zorn. Es difícil de explicar, pero nuestra historia nos exige proteger a nuestras mujeres y tratarlas bien. Si un hombre es considerado abusivo es despojado del derecho a ser responsable de ellas. A su edad si hubiese habido algún problema ya lo sabríamos.

Eso fue algo reconfortante. Sakura asintió. —Gracias. Estoy nerviosa porque no conozco a este hombre en absoluto, y estoy obligada a casarme con él.

—Es nuestra costumbre. Resultará.

El adolescente regresó cargando una gran bandeja, colocando la comida y la bebida primero enfrente de Sasuke y después sirvió a Sakura. El chico ni siquiera la miró, mientras hacía una profunda reverencia ante Sasuke y se iba rápidamente. Sakura lo vio alejarse, volvió su atención a Sasuke.

—Todos se inclinan ante ti.

—Mi padre gobierna Zorn. Es una cuestión de respeto por mi lugar en la sociedad, hacen una reverencia ante mí como respeto, me he ganado ese derecho.

—¿Debo inclinarme ante ti?

Una risa se le escapó. —No. Tú no eres de Zorn. Desconoces nuestras costumbres y no espero que las sigas. Come. Quiero llegar a casa antes de que termine la jornada de trabajo y el mercado sea invadido por más hombres. Llamas la atención.— Su voz bajó, su mirada se volvió para observar atentamente las mesas a su alrededor. —Todos te están observando.

Ella no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, confirmando que casi todos los varones de todas las mesas a su alrededor parecía estar mirándola. Sakura se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza rápidamente, y alcanzó su comida. No usaban cubiertos así que ella comió con los dedos, imitando a Sasuke.

—Me encanta esta cosa— Sakura apuntaba hacia las tiras de carne roja.

Él se rio entre dientes. —Eres de buen comer.

Hizo una pausa, mirándolo. —Me encanta la comida. Probablemente has notado que soy un poco más grande que tu Karin. Ella es de figura más delgada y a mí se me considera un poco de pasada de peso en mi planeta.

—¿Pasada de peso?

—No estar en buena forma. Me encanta comer demasiado.

—Eres muy atractiva. Ningún hombre podría quejarse. Si yo no estuviera vinculado te desearía demasiado. Tu cuerpo me provoca deseos de tocarte y explorar cuan suave es tu piel.

La idea de que él le hiciera eso, provocó que levantara de golpe su mirada hacia su rostro. A su pesar él se negó a mirarla, de repente estaba muy concentrado en su comida. Terminó de comer primero y se levantó.

—Vamos a llevarte a casa.— Se agachó, agarrando la mochila, sosteniéndola en su mano.

Sakura se apartó de la mesa, dándole un movimiento con la cabeza. Un súbito ruido la hizo girarse para ver qué era lo que lo causaba. Con terror vio a cientos de criaturas del tamaño de una pelota con espeso cabello, de color marrón oscuro y grandes dientes afilados que venían corriendo calle abajo. Parecía como si esa estampida de criaturas terroríficas estuvieran dirigiéndose directamente hacia Sakura y Sasuke.

Esas cosas chocaban contra la gente Zorn calle abajo, algunas de las redondas bolas de pelos saltaban unos buenos tres pies para golpear los cuerpos Zorn, chasqueando los afilados dientes en su presa. Terror puro recorrió a Sakura, mientras se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados por feroces animales. Un grito quedó atrapado en su garganta. El instinto hizo que se diera la vuelta, lanzando su cuerpo al de Sasuke, aferrándose a él.

Brazos fuertes la agarraron. —Está bien— la voz de Sasuke retumbó. —Sólo son Killis.

—¿Van a matarnos? —Chilló sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Las malditas cosas estaban avanzando hacia adelante, expandiéndose ampliamente calle abajo mientas que más de ellos salían corriendo detrás de un edificio al final de la calle. Seguían corriendo directamente hacia ella y Sasuke, atacando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, sus cuerpos saltando y chocando contra las personas. Sakura se dio la vuelta, buscando un lugar para escapar, pero no había ningún lugar a dónde ir, excepto la silla que había dejado vacante. Sin pensarlo saltó sobre esta y se volvió para trepar a la mesa poniendo mayor distancia del suelo donde esos horribles cuerpos peludos abundaban.

Sasuke gruñó, agarrando a Sakura alrededor de sus caderas con uno de sus brazos. La tiró con fuerza contra su cuerpo en un santiamén. —Calma. Estás a salvo.

Sakura volvió su cabeza, mirando a las espeluznantes criaturas entorno a ellos. Invadieron el área alrededor de la mesa y las sillas y al instante siguiente uno de ellos dio un salto, golpeando el lado de la mesa donde ella estaba parada y Sakura gritó. Estaba segura de que la criatura terrorífica iba a saltar sobre la mesa y tomar un bocado de ella con sus afilados dientes.

Sakura gritó otra vez cuando uno de ellos cayó en la mesa a su lado y la golpeó en la pierna, juraría que sintió como desgarraba su carne mientras la rugosa textura de su piel le raspaba sus rodillas.

Un gruñido salió de Sasuke cuando decididamente tiró de ella quitándola de la mesa, moviéndose rápidamente, y abrazándola contra su pecho. Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba contra su gran figura, cegada por su largo cabello cuando su rostro terminó hundido en el área de su cuello y sus hombros.

Él se movió rápidamente, corriendo con ella, para salvarla. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él, y entonces él se detuvo de repente. Su espalda chocó contra un sólido muro, pero no la lastimó.

—Calma— gruñó Sasuke. —Estás a salvo y estamos lejos de ellos.

Sakura levantó y volvió su cabeza, pero no se soltó del fuerte agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Sasuke. Se asomó para ver la calle donde habían estado antes que ahora quedaba aproximadamente a la mitad de una cuadra de distancia. Los peludos cuerpos redondos todavía inundaban la calle, pero no estaban corriendo por el callejón tras ellos, la estampida permanecía lejos. Sakura sabía que Sasuke la había salvado, consiguiendo sacarla del camino de esas cosas.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, sosteniendo su cadera contra su cuerpo y ella también notó que sus piernas se envolvían a su alrededor. En su pánico, Sakura literalmente, se había aferrado al hombre con sus brazos y piernas. Él la tenía contra la pared de un edificio con sus brazos alrededor de ella, su enorme cuerpo la inmovilizaba allí y respiraba con dificultad. Sakura estaba casi nariz con nariz con él, cuando volvió la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron entre sí. Sakura miraba fijamente hacia sus hermosos e increíbles ojos. Eran de un color azul tan brillante que ni siquiera podía pensar en nada con lo que compararlos, eran más o menos como las brillantes luces de neón. Eran impresionantes.

Sasuke respiró calmado y cuando habló, su voz fue un murmullo suave. —No eran más que Killis. Son inofensivos y no son peligrosos para ti. Ellos disfrutan rozándose contra cuerpos calientes, pero no muerden o comen carne.

Ellos prefieren la vegetación en las ciudades. Corren por las calles para ejercitarse.

El corazón de Sakura estaba palpitando. —¿Qué?

—Debería haberte advertido sobre ellos, pero no me di cuenta a tiempo. No corrías ningún peligro. Los Killis son inofensivos. Los hacen correr por las calles dos veces al día para llenar su apetito por la vegetación. Ellos disfrutan al rozar nuestros cuerpos y sus dientes están afilados pero nunca morderían la piel. Los Killis te lamerían y frotarían sus redondos cuerpos contra tus piernas, son una especie muy afectuosa en nuestro planeta. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ella lo hacía. Los Killis eran como pequeñas cortadoras de césped Zorn, que respiraban, a pesar de que parecían aterradoras para una extraterrestre como ella. El rubor de la vergüenza manchaba sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que habían enloquecido por un animal inofensivo. Sakura estaba agarrada al cuerpo de Sasuke, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Oh. Al verlos venir y ver sus dientes afilados, pensé que estaban atacando.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke. —Me di cuenta.

—No es muy divertido. Da miedo mirarlos. Con esos dientes grandes y afilados. Sus cuerpos también asustan. Son redondos, peludos y feos.

Su pecho se restregó contra el de ella mientras se echaba a reír. —Son muy pequeños.

—Tienen unos enormes malditos dientes.

Sasuke se rio de nuevo. —¿Estás bien, Sakura? Todavía hueles a miedo.

Ella asintió. —Creo que debería soltarte.

Él asintió. Ella aflojó el agarre de sus muslos apretados alrededor a su cintura, sus piernas estaban totalmente envueltas alrededor de sus caderas con fuerza. Su cuerpo se deslizó unos centímetros bajo el de él y de repente se quedó sin aliento cuando su coño hizo contactó con la parte delantera de los pantalones de Sasuke, incapaz de ignorar la visible protuberancia de allí. Las manos alrededor de su cintura se tensaron mientras Sakura miraba dentro de sus ojos mientras Sasuke le devolvía la mirada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sólo es una reacción, debido a que estás en mis brazos. Incluso tu olor a miedo me excita. Me hace desear protegerte y eso hace que quiera montarte.— Se aclaró la garganta. —Me hace pensar en follar contigo.

El hombre era tan malditamente atractivo y que esa dura protuberancia estuviera presionada justamente contra su clítoris la hacía dolorosamente consciente de ello. Sakura se mordió el labio. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra su torso, sus fuertes brazos estaban sosteniéndola, estrechándola contra él cadera con cadera, y los brazos de Sakura fueron a alrededor de su cuello. No podían estar más cerca a menos que lo intentaran. El impulso de besarlo era tan fuerte, ella se preguntaba si tendría agallas para hacerlo.

—Deberías soltarme— dijo Sasuke en voz baja. —Debemos volver a casa.

Sakura se movió un poco, ajustando las caderas contra él, intentó contener un gemido mientras su clítoris rozaba la dura cresta de excitación de Sasuke. El estar sin bragas bajo sus pantalones de cuero fue una erótica sensación sobre su piel desnuda. Sakura no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, sosteniéndola muy tranquilo, sólo disfrutando el momento. La nariz de Sasuke se ensanchaba mientras un suave gruñido salía de su garganta.

Ella no lo soltó mientras luchaba consigo misma. Sakura quería saber cómo se sentiría su boca contra la suya y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría hacerle el amor al hombre de sus sueños.

Sasuke era todo lo que siempre había querido en un hombre. Amable, sexy, tierno y ellos tenían más en común de lo que él sabía. Ambos habían terminado casados con personas verbalmente abusivas quienes sólo les habían causado dolor.

Sakura instintivamente sabía que Sasuke sería un consagrado y magnifico amante. El recuerdo de su polla le causó dolor cuando se lo imaginó trabajando lentamente con esa gruesa longitud en su interior. Las paredes interiores de su coño se movieron tan sólo con la idea de estar íntimamente juntos y ella temblaba de necesidad.

—Tienes que dejar que me vaya— jadeó él.—Puedo olerte, Sakura.— Un suave gruñido salió de él. —No soy feliz con mi vinculada y eso me hace ser débil. Sería un error si te tomase aquí y ahora y tu futuro vinculado tendría un problema con eso también. Estas bajo mi protección.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué reacciono de esta manera ante ti—dijo Sakura con sinceridad. —Tú me excitaste y tengo la fuerte urgencia de tocarte. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera con un hombre, nunca reaccioné con alguien del modo en que lo hago contigo.

—No estás ayudando. Eso me hace desearte más.

—Lo siento.— Ella movió una vez más sus caderas, frotándose contra el frente de él y ni siquiera trató de silenciar el suave gemido que hizo. —Tal vez sea porque ando por ahí sin ropa interior, pero soy muy consciente de mí misma allí abajo. Simplemente me hace más consciente de cómo reacciono ante ti físicamente.

Los ojos Sasuke se estrecharon. —Tú tienes necesidad.— Se lamió los labios. —Entiendo la necesidad.

Sakura lo miraba a los ojos. Sí. ¡De acuerdo! Tenía necesidad, necesitaba ser tocada y su cuerpo estaba gritando porque Sasuke la tomara. Él apartó su mirada de la de ella, volviendo la cabeza, para mirar hasta el callejón. Esto provocó que Sakura siguiera su mirada mientras veía por encima de su hombro viendo que las pequeñas bolas de pelo se habían ido. Los brazos de Sasuke se tensaron y entonces se movió. El hizo que avanzaran lentamente hacia más adentro del callejón y entorno a un edificio.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no había ventanas hacia donde se habían movido. Dos estrechos edificios en forma de uve, con sus techos que se deslizaban hacia abajo para literalmente tocar el suelo. Nadie de la calle podía verlos una vez que habían doblado esa esquina. Su mirada voló hacia la suya para encontrar que ella lo estaba mirando.

—Voy a aliviarte.

...


	7. C6 * Lo inevitable

...

¿Aliviarla? Abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces él movió su cadera. Sasuke la inmovilizó contra la pared, mientras la dura protuberancia de su polla se frotaba contra su clítoris. Un grito ahogado salió de Sakura y sus dedos se apretaron sobre sus hombros.

—Relájate— gruñó él moviendo sus caderas, haciéndolas rodar, presionando contra su clítoris en un lento baile erótico.

El gemido que salió a través de sus labios entreabiertos fue algo que ella no pudo contener o intentar reprimir. El hombre suavemente gruñía, bajando su rostro mientras su boca iba a su garganta. Él no la besó, en lugar de eso su nariz rozaba la línea de su garganta mientras respiraba contra su piel. Sus caderas se sacudieron, frotando su polla adelante y hacia atrás contra su clítoris. Sakura sintió que la necesidad humedecía la parte de enfrente de sus pantalones de cuero, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozan más fácilmente y el más puro éxtasis la golpeó.

—Tu olor es tan tentador— gruñó suavemente, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el oído, su aliento caliente acariciaba su piel.

—Sasuke— susurró.

—Córrete por mí, pequeña.

—Por favor— jadeó ella.

Sasuke se paralizó, sus caderas detuvieron la lenta tortura en su hinchado clítoris. —¿Quieres que me detenga?

Tragando saliva, Sakura levantó de nuevo su rostro para mirar hacia sus ojos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. —Te quiero dentro de mí.

Sus increíbles ojos se entrecerraron mientras un gruñido salía de sus labios entreabiertos. —No puedo.— La frustración golpeó a Sakura.

—Me estás tocando pero, ¿no me penetrarás?

—Estoy vinculado.

—¿Pero eso es todo, verdad? — Eso no tenía sentido para ella.

—Me siento atraído a ti, de un modo como nunca había querido antes a una mujer. No debería haberte tocado de ninguna manera, pero deseaba sentir como te deshacías en mis brazos. Si no puedo tenerte al menos quiero conocer el sonido que haces y el olor de tu placer.

Sus ojos estaban mirándose fijamente. —¿Por favor?

Él gruñó, el enojo tensaba sus facciones. —No me tientes, Sakura. Cometí un error, pero estoy vinculado a Karin, no importa cuánto desearía no estarlo. Ella puede llevar mi descendencia. Si entro en ti sé que no seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para retirarme antes de llenarte con mi semilla y no puedo vincularme a ti. No eres mía para tenerte y estas prometida a otro.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura asintió. —Eres un buen hombre y mereces a alguien mejor que Karin.

Gruñó, la ira cubriendo sus facciones. En cuestión de segundos la apartó con fuerza alejándola de su cuerpo. Con las piernas temblorosas Sakura se quedó de pie ahí, su cuerpo dolorido, su palpitante clítoris y sus muslos humedecidos por desearlo. Sasuke se alejó dándose la vuelta. Gruñó, dando unos pasos alejándose de ella antes de detenerse, seguía dándole la espalda.

—Tenemos que ir a casa. No debería haberte tocado, pero disfruto demasiado del tiempo que pasamos juntos y percibí tu necesidad. Lo siento he perdido el control, pero no volverá a suceder. Tomé ventaja de tu miedo, por los Killis.

La sorpresa la recorrió —¿Vas a cargar toda la responsabilidad por esto y culparte a ti mismo? Seamos honestos. La atracción entre nosotros estaba allí en el momento que nos conocimos, al menos para mí, y ambos somos culpables de desearnos el uno al otro.

Sasuke lentamente se dio la vuelta entrecerrando los ojos. —Debemos irnos ahora. No confío en mí mismo y apenas puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Mi deseo por ti es tan fuerte que siento dolor por estar contigo.

Los ojos de Sakura bajaron hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones, la protuberancia muy visible de su polla se delineaba en el cuero. Era gruesa y larga, levantado el frente de sus pantalones a la altura de su cadera. Si él tuviera el cuarto entre su piel y la cintura de esos pantalones estos habrían salido por encima de ellos. No parecía cómodo para él estar atrapado tan ajustadamente dentro del cuero.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura lo observaba. Ambos se deseaban el uno al otro pero no quiso entrar en ella. Ella sólo vaciló un segundo antes de agacharse poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo del callejón mirando hacia Sasuke, mojando sus labios con su lengua.

—Ven aquí.

La pasión llenaba sus ojos hermosos mientras él gruñía en voz baja en la parte posterior de la garganta. Fue el sonido más sexy que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Sasuke dio un paso y después otro en su dirección antes de avanzar hasta detenerse.

—No sabes lo que me ofreces.

—Observé a Kira hacer esto. Déjame que te alivie y luego puedes aliviarme ya que no quieres penetrarme. Ambos estamos sufriendo el uno por el otro.

Sasuke sólo dudó un momento antes de alcanzar la parte de frontal de sus pantalones y Sakura se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos mientras la desgarraba abriéndolos. No usaba calzoncillos hoy, así que su polla saltó libre de inmediato. Sakura tragó saliva ante la vista de lo malditamente grande y gruesa que era, no estaba segura de poder tomarlo en su boca pero recordó que Kira ni siquiera lo puso en su boca, en lugar de eso sólo lo lamió. Él se acercó un poco más.

—¿Está segura?— Su voz era grave y profunda, más un rugido que un sonido.

Sus dos manos alcanzaron a Sasuke, envolviendo su dura polla. Sus dedos rodearon su muy caliente piel, mientras inhalaba su aroma masculino, acercándolo a su boca. Se lamió los labios una vez más, avanzando lentamente para acercar la cabeza de su eje. Sasuke gruñó suavemente. Una de sus manos la alcanzo para acariciar muy suavemente la línea de su mandíbula.

—Nunca había deseado tanto que alguien me lamiera. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, excepto contigo.

Sakura levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Abrió la boca, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara hacia afuera, sorprendiéndose cuando pasó la lengua a lo largo de la apertura de la punta de su sexo. Su sabor era como un dulce caramelo. Lamió más de la sustancia que se acumulaba allí, deseando asegurarse de que no se había equivocado con la primera lengüetada. El pre-eyaculatorio de los Zorn, por lo menos el de Sasuke, sabía muy bien.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, y en voz baja le gruñó de nuevo. Ella apartó la atención de su mirada llena de pasión hacia su pene. Abriendo sus labios ampliamente, lo tomó dentro de su boca. Sasuke jadeó y después gruñó. Los escandalosos sonidos que él hacía mientas Sakura lo trabajaba en su boca, usando su lengua, labios y dientes para excitarlo al máximo y manipularlo mientras lo chupaba, le confirmaron que estaba encantado con lo que le hacía. Sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba mientras sonidos bestiales salían de su garganta al tiempo que jadeaba y gemía.

Las manos de Sasuke la agarraron de la cabeza, obligándola de repente a retroceder. Su sorprendida mirada se elevo hacia él, sin entender por qué la había detenido, sabiendo que él estaba a punto de venirse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Él parecía sorprendido y excitado al mismo tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Dándote placer.

Los músculos de la garganta de Sasuke trabajaban mientras tragaba con dificultad. —Debes dejar de tomarme dentro de tu boca o voy a derramar mi semilla en tu interior. Se siente demasiado bien como para que yo pueda mantener mi control. Sólo tienes que lamerme. Estoy tan cerca.

Ella le frunció el ceño. —Ese es el propósito de lo que estoy haciendo. Quiero que te vengas.

Él gruñó. —No lo entiendes. Te tragarás mi semilla si no dejas de meterme en tu boca.

—Quiero tragarla. Tu sabor es malditamente bueno.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron mientras su cuerpo temblaba, pero le soltó la cabeza. Sus manos se apoyaron en la pared detrás de Sakura, mientras aplastaba su cuerpo contra la pared al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante dejándola entre la pared y él. Bajó la mirada mientras asentía para que continuara.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué necesitaba la pared para apoyarse, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar a Sasuke de nuevo. Su pene era rojo y estaba increíblemente dura, sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba justo a punto de correrse. Se humedeció los labios para mojarlos otra vez antes de llevárselo a su boca tan profundamente como pudo sin llegar a ahogarse. Se movió en él, lamiendo y tomando más de su dulce sabor.

Supo un segundo antes que empezaba a correrse por la forma en que Sasuke sacudió todo su cuerpo. Oyó el sonido de un murmullo suave encima suyo antes de que él estallara en su boca. Calientes disparos de miel con sabor a Sasuke la llenaron ráfaga tras ráfaga. Sakura lo tragó, gimiendo en torno a su maravilloso sabor. Era tan malditamente bueno que lamentó que se apartara de ella, obligándola a liberar su polla de sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras Sasuke gruñía suavemente. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, notando por sus facciones cuan excitado estaba, el impactante asombro en sus ojos no dejaba ninguna duda. Más allá de eso, vio el placer inducido por el temor. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando él se apresuraba a abrocharse los pantalones, cubriéndose con el cuero en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke se movía con rapidez, sorprendiéndola cuando la cogió para levantarla, llevándola con facilidad hacia sus brazos. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y entonces su espalda golpeó contra algo. Notó que Sasuke la había colocado en una pared inclinada en la uve de los dos edificios. Su mano le levantó bruscamente su camisa, dejando ante sus ojos su coño al descubierto. Gruñó.

—Ahora separa ampliamente tus piernas.

Sakura sólo dudó un segundo antes de separar sus piernas, deseando que él la tocara de cualquier manera que quisiera. No tenía dónde colocar los pies y desde el ángulo de la pared inclinada del techo, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo. Sasuke la agarró por las caderas, levantándola de regreso, subiéndola más arriba en la superficie inclinada de la cubierta.

—Apoya tus talones sobre mis hombros.

Vaciló, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él quería hacerle. Tuvo que doblar sus piernas para colocar sus talones sobre sus hombros tal y como le había indicado. Se quedó en cuclillas, impidiendo así que resbalara, entonces la puso sobre su espalda. Dos grandes manos separaban sus muslos más ampliamente, cuando un gruñido salió de Sasuke.

Sasuke separó los labios de su sexo abriéndolos con los dedos y sin previo aviso su caliente boca y lengua estuvieron en ella. Otros hombres habían bajado en ella antes, pero no se parecía nada a la manera en que él lo hacía. Sasuke no se limitaba únicamente a lamer su clítoris. Usaba su agresiva lengua para recorrer por completo la longitud de Sakura, hundiendo su lengua en su coño, moviéndola en su interior.

Gimiendo, se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina e inesperada entrada. Él gruñó con fuerza provocándole vibraciones. Su lengua se retiró, provocándole espasmos en sus húmedas profundidades.

—Tengo tantas ganas de follarte que me duele. Mi pene está celoso de mi lengua. Eres tan malditamente suave, húmeda y caliente y sabes tan bien.

—Por favor, fóllame—gimió ella.

Con un gruñido, la boca de Sasuke estuvo en ella en un instante. Esta vez fue directamente hacia su clítoris, tirando de la pequeña protuberancia con sus labios, rodeándola con su boca, succionándola fuertemente, su lengua de repente presionaba fuertemente contra su capullo, deslizándose furiosamente por el hipersensible bulto nervioso.

Sakura no tenía nada a que aferrarse así que empezó a mover los brazos en el aire hasta que se agarró a la lisa superficie de la cubierta inclinada en la que estaba recostada. El placer la atravesaba mientras Sasuke despiadadamente le hacía cosas a su clítoris que ella nunca había pensado que fueran posibles y sabía que no iba a durar mucho. No tenía ni siquiera la capacidad de intentar detener la maravillosa bendición que su boca le estaba dando. En un tiempo record Sakura se corrió con fuerza, un desgarrador grito salió de sus labios, mientras sus caderas se sacudían violentamente sobre la boca Sasuke, hasta que él levanto su cara.

Sakura se relajó cuando el último temblor la atravesaba y entonces lentamente percibió su entorno. Sasuke respiraba muy fuerte, sus pies ya no estaban sobre sus hombro para evitar que su cuerpo resbalara hacia abajo del edificio, porque la mano de Sasuke estaba sobre su coño sosteniéndola ahora en su lugar, inmovilizándola en el inclinado techo. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sasuke que estaba a pulgadas sobre el suyo, suspendido allí, pareciendo excitado con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

—Dime que no.— Sasuke le gruño las palabras con una profunda y áspera voz.

Confundida, frunció el ceño. —¿Para qué?

Él miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, separados únicamente por un pie de espacio. Sakura siguió la dirección su mirada y la sorpresa la golpeó al ver que los pantalones de Sasuke volvían a estar abiertos, su polla dura, gruesa y erguida otra vez y situada unas cuantas pulgadas por encima de su coño. La sostenía suavemente con su mano. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—Dime que no— gruñó de nuevo. —Dime que me aleje de ti, Sakura. Me excitas demasiado. Me has suplicado que te llene.— Jadeó. —Dime que no o te llenaré con mi semilla. No puedo ser tu vinculado y sé que está mal, pero aun así quiero reclamarte. Pídeme que me aleje porque no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti, así que necesito que me rechaces. Nunca te tomaría por la fuerza.

Sakura se humedeció los labios. ¿Ella lo excitaba? —¡Al diablo con esto! Tómame ¿Por favor? Te lo ruego, si me deseas, tómame. Te quiero, aunque sea sólo por esta vez, Sasuke. ¿Por favor?

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron y sacó la mano de su coño. Su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo del techo otra vez. Sakura se levantó, agarrándose de sus hombros para evitar resbalar hacia el suelo a unos cuatro pies de donde estaba. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de repente.

—Estírate bien abierta y tómame.

Las manos de Sasuke la agarraron por sus caderas, levantándola más para que ambas caderas se alinearan. Sakura no dudó en seguir sus órdenes, estirándose, abriéndose más, levantando sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de las caderas que se acercaban. Sentía su cuerpo caliente contra sus pantorrillas mientras las cerraba alrededor de sus caderas vestidas de cuero. Él estaba tan duro que no necesitó guiarse hacia ella.

Sakura gemía cuando la gruesa cabeza de su pene rozaba la entrada de su coño, cuando lentamente se presionaba contra ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se resistía a la gruesa intrusión, pero Sasuke presionó suavemente con más fuerza. Su cuerpo cedió ante la inquebrantable fuerza del excitado hombre Zorn con una durísima erección que se empujaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras Sasuke llenaba a Sakura, estirándola, causándoles placer a ambos. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un fuerte gemido de puro éxtasis.

—¡Si! Te sientes tan malditamente bien— gritó ella.

—Señor de las Lunas— gimió él, hundiendo las bolas profundamente dentro de la apretada, más ardiente y suave parte de placer que jamás había experimentado. —Tú eres la única para mí.

Ella también estaba experimentando estas emociones, la sensación de estar hechos el uno para el otro, hacía que pensará que él era lo que ella había esperado toda su vida. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y también lo hizo Sakura, sus miradas se encontraron, quedándose así mientras Sasuke se retiraba unos cuantos centímetros. Lentamente se empujó hacia adelante estirándola y Sakura gimió en voz alta de puro placer otra vez, sabiendo que nadie la había hecho sentir jamás como él lo hacía.

—Estás tan apretada, no quiero lastimarte, pero te deseo tanto. Quiero empujarme dentro de ti.

—Hazlo. Creo que me estoy adaptando. Joder, eres grande, pero se siente tan malditamente bien. Supuse que podrías lastimarme, pero no fuiste tan profundo como pensé que lo harías. Me siento apretada y llena y cada movimiento que haces se siente increíble. Fóllame, Sasuke. Por favor, sólo fóllame.

—No podría detenerme para salvar a ninguno de nosotros ahora mismo. — Él comenzó a moverse en profundos y fuertes empujes.

Sakura gimió, sus piernas agarradas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke, aferrándose a él ya que no tenía nada más a lo que agarrarse. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentir como Sasuke controlaba totalmente cada movimiento que sus cuerpos hacían juntos. Sus poderosas caderas aumentaron la velocidad, golpeando contra ella más fuerte, la felicidad rasgó a través de Sakura. Ella gimió, el clímax la golpeó por sorpresa, entonces hundió su rostro en su cuello, gritando por la intensidad de la fuerza con que ella se corrió. Sentía en su interior las inundaciones su liberación, los músculos comenzaron unos espasmos salvajes cuando se corría y se corría mientras él la follaba más fuerte.

Sasuke echó la cabeza atrás, un rugido salió de su boca y comenzó a moverse con fuertes movimientos contra de ella. Sakura sentía su pene bombear en su interior, con una fuerte palpitación dentro de su coño, él se estaba corriendo. Pudo sentir chorro tras chorro de fuertes descargas de semen dentro de ella, su liberación casi violenta, entonces de repente se derrumbó sobre ella.

Estaban abrazados juntos, ambos sorprendidos y ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella lo abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él fuertemente, ni siquiera le importo que su inmenso peso casi la aplastara haciendo que para ella fuera más difícil respirar. El pánico la golpeaba mientras la realidad se hundía con las consecuencias de su pasión.

Sakura sabía instintivamente que tan pronto como ella soltara a Sasuke, se retiraría, no sólo de su cuerpo, sino también emocionalmente. Estaba vinculado a esa perra de Karin y era un buen hombre. No podía sacar a patadas a esa perra a pesar de que Karin no lo mereciera, Sasuke era honorable.

Probablemente se echaría la culpa de lo que él y Sakura había compartido juntos en ese callejón. Casi se le rompió el corazón mientras el dolor la despedazaba por dentro. La vida no era justa y dolía. Ella quería estar con Sasuke, pero no estaba disponible para darle esa opción.

—Intenté salir— dijo en voz baja contra su cuello, su voz parecía un poco temblorosa y triste. —Te sacié pero no podía detenerme. Sabía que seria así. Lo sabía.— Se estremeció. — ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Sasuke...

—No trates de cargar con mi culpa. Soy un guerrero y sin embargo no pude luchar contra lo mucho que te deseo.— Gruñó, apoyando su rostro contra su cuello. —Debemos ir al centro médico ahora. Hay una inyección que tienes que ponerte para asegurarnos de que no te haya preñado.

La sorpresa la golpeó. —Pero...

—No— gruñó contra su cuello. —Traje a Karin aquí y estoy atrapado con ella. Los accidentes pasan y si te ponen la inyección antes de una hora puede evitar que mi semilla eche raíces. Debemos ir allí a confesar lo que hice así ellos te darán el medicamento.

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero el dolor la golpeó fuertemente. Quería a Sasuke, lo quería más de lo que nunca podría tener con él, y le dolió. Se estaba enamorando de él y él no consideraría estar con ella.

Tomando una respiración profunda, lentamente se retiró de su cuerpo, alejándose de ella, y con mucho cuidado la soltó poniéndola de pie. Sakura sintió la humedad caer por sus muslos, pero no tenía nada con que limpiarse. Sasuke se movió de nuevo, tirando de sus pantalones cerrándolos, entonces cogió la olvidada mochila para sacar una de sus nuevas camisas, entregándosela, sin embargo, se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

Sus manos temblaban mientras Sakura utilizaba la camisa para limpiar la evidencia de lo que habían compartido. Sasuke aún se negaba a mirarla mientras ella enderezaba su vestido y se deshacía de la camisa en un cesto de basura. Él gruñó en voz baja, inclinándose para agarrar la mochila. Finalmente, la miró y ver el arrepentimiento que brillaba sobre sus hermosos ojos le rompió el corazón.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Sakura. Ellos te darán una inyección y si hay un Señor de las Lunas mi familia no sabrá lo que he hecho, ya que podría causar vergüenza que haya perdido mi control. Necesitamos irnos rápidamente. Nos dejaran usar la ducha allí, así que nadie sabrá lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando lleguemos a casa. Esto nunca puede volver a suceder.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Correcto.

Sasuke apartó la mirada, asintiendo. —Desearía que pudiera ser de otra manera. —Hizo una pausa, su mirada fue a cualquier parte menos hacia ella mientras se quedaba en silencio durante largos segundos. Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, fue tan suave que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oir sus palabras.

—Soy un Uchiha y mi lugar en la sociedad Zorn implica mucha responsabilidad, pero a veces me gustaría que no fuera así. Mi padre es el líder de Zorn y todo lo que hago se refleja en mi familia. Si fuera sólo mi honor, me impondría para estar contigo siempre, pero no es así. Me gustaría que fuera así porque tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ti, Sakura. Quiero que sepas que aunque no pueda estar contigo, siempre te llevaré en mis pensamientos.

Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente. Su boca se abrió pero entonces apretó sus labios cerrándolos. ¿Qué más podría decir? No podían estar juntos y que esto los estaba destrozando a ambos.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. —Debemos irnos.

Silenciosamente, Sakura siguió al gran hombre por el callejón y volvieron hacia la calle.

...


	8. C7 * Evitarme

...

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —Karin estaba en la sala de estar y se veía muy cabreada cuando regresaron. —Te fuiste durante cinco malditas horas. Cuando me llevas a comprar no me dedicas tanto tiempo. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le compraste todo en esa maldita calle?

—Tuvimos un accidente, —Sasuke dijo en voz baja. —Fuimos atacados por Killis.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Karin frunció el ceño, estudiando a Sasuke de pies a cabeza y luego a Sakura. —¿Ella causó que entraras en una maldita pelea? ¿Agitó su coño también?

Sasuke gruñó. —No. Suficiente. Ha sido un día duro y tengo hambre. —Él de dio la mochila a Sakura.—Aquí está tu ropa. —Sasuke se negaba a mirarla.

Sakura cogió la correa de la mochila. —Gracias.

Él asintió, liberando la mochila. —Fue un honor.

Sakura huyó antes de romper a llorar, sabiendo que él no lo decía por haberla llevado de compras, Sasuke le estaba diciendo que lo que pasó entre ellos significaba mucho para él. Antes de llegar al pasillo oyó a Karin.

—Estaba aburrida. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen momento por entrar en una maldita pelea. Esa perra de Kira no podía hacer mi comida hasta que tú regresaras. Ella...

El resto, Sakura no lo oyó, entró en su habitación y dejó caer la mochila, colapsando en su cama. Un titubeo cuando dejó caer su culo sobre la cama le recordó lo sensible que estaba. Sasuke no había sido amable cuando la había follado y la inyección que el doctor había puesto en su culo todavía dolía.

Kira entró en el dormitorio estudiando a Sakura en silencio. Sakura vio los curiosos ojos marrones oscuros. Kira olió, la expresión en su rostro bronceado palideció al instante, y luego alargó la mano para cerrar la puerta, encerrándolas en la habitación.

—Te has duchado y hueles a jabón, pero no del tipo que tenemos en casa.

Sakura miró a la mujer sin decir nada, pero sintiéndose horrible.

Kira suspiró. —Algo pasó con Uchiha, ¿no? Veo la forma en que os miráis. Os vi esta mañana en el desayuno y lo vi ayer por la noche en el pasillo, fuera de esta habitación, pero pensé que me lo imaginaba. —La voz de la mujer bajó. —Te ha montado.

—Por favor, —dijo Sakura en voz baja. —No lo hagas. Deja eso.

Asintió mirando en silencio a Sakura. —¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Nunca hablaré de esto con nadie pero es mi trabajo cuidarte, mientras estés bajo la protección de Uchiha Sasuke. Lo que me digas se quedará conmigo, por lo que puedes hablar sin miedo, te escucharé. No me gusta su vinculada pero nunca traicionaría a Uchiha. Al herir a su vinculada, haciéndole saber que él tomó tu cuerpo lo lastimaría también a él.

—Cómo... —Sakura cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sé? —Kira arqueó una ceja blanca.—Huelo su liberación. Lo probé anoche, así que conozco su olor. Aunque te duchaste, todavía hueles lo que significa que esta en tu interior. Él te sembró. ¿Te dieron una inyección para evitar que eche raíces?

—Sí. No voy a quedar embarazada.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la mujer miró a Sakura compasivamente.—Él es un buen guerrero que se ha negado a montarme, me he esforzado para llegar a él. Debe tener fuertes sentimientos por ti para llenarte con su descendencia. Nuestros hombres están entrenados para no liberarse en el cuerpo de una mujer a menos que se sienten tan atraídos que no puedan resistirse. Eso significa que él quería vincularse contigo, pero como ya está vinculado no puede mantenerte. No me gusta la otra humana y creo que tú le harías feliz. Ella no lo hace feliz. Yo podría echarla de esta casa.

Sakura se quedó en shock.—¿Estás ofreciéndote a matarla?

—¿Matarla? —Kira hizo una pausa. —Podría.

—No. —Sakura estaba horrorizada. —Ni siquiera se puede bromear acerca de eso.

—Yo la odio por ser tan mala conmigo y con Uchiha. Ella será cruel contigo. Uno de los amigos de Uchiha vino, la gilipollas lo invitó, a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera. Hizo que los dejará solos para hablar, eso es una falta de respeto. Tengo buen oído y los escuché desde el pasillo. Ella le ofreció su cuerpo, pero él se negó. Él es un buen amigo de Uchiha, nunca le faltaría al respeto, pero ella sigue ofreciéndose a otro hombre. Si se le digo a Uchiha tendría que matar a su amigo por la coltorian, pero nos libraríamos de ella.

—¿Qué es coltorian?

Kira gruñó. —Significa algo muy malo. Es una mujer que da su cuerpo a cualquier hombre que lo necesite, que no tiene honor ni el respeto de nadie. Ponen a esas mujeres en los edificios médicos permitiendo que los hombres enfermos que lo necesiten se liberen en sus cuerpos. Es lo peor que una mujer puede convertirse en Zorn.

—Lo entiendo. Creo que en mi mundo significa puta. Tú no puedes decirle lo que ella hizo si eso significa que Sasuke mataría a un amigo para deshacerse de ella. Eso le haría daño.

—Ella no se merece a Uchiha Sasuke. Puedes luchar contra ella por él. Te voy a enseñar cómo luchar si lo deseas y entonces puedes desafiarla a muerte. Él te ha montado por lo que tienes la ley de tu lado desde que él te ha llenado con su semilla.

—No. No voy a luchar contra ella. —Ella se quedó atónita.

—Es raro, pero somos una raza con un pasado brutal. Las mujeres han luchado y han matado para tener hombres poderosos. Tú podrías desafiarla. Sé que Uchiha no trataría de detenerte si pensara que podía librarse de ella.

—No voy a matar a nadie.

La decepción golpeó las facciones de Kira. —Oh. ¿Va en contra del código de honor humano matar a un rival?

—No soy una asesina.

—Eso es muy malo. No se me permite desafiarla. La estúpida me ha exigido que le prepare comida para ella así que voy a ir ahora.

Sakura vio salir a Kira. Cerró los ojos, relajándose en la cama, y el recuerdo del tacto de Sasuke la hizo temblar al desearlo otra vez. El hombre podría ser adictivo si ella lo dejaba. Abrió los ojos y una ola de tristeza la llenó al saber que justo en ese momento estaba con Karin. ¿Haría el amor con ella? Los celos y el dolor eran dos emociones que no le gustaban a Sakura, pero las sentía. Karin no se merecía el maravilloso hombre que era Sasuke y esto la cabreaba.

Para distraerse guardó la ropa que Sasuke le había comprado. Sonrió, recordando lo divertido que había sido estar juntos hasta el incidente de los Killis. Ella había gritado ante las bolas de boliche con dientes afilados del tamaño de las ovejas. Sasuke la había cargado de una manera tan dulce para alejarla de ellos y calmarla.

Ella dejó de moverse, la ira la envolvió por el sentimiento de impotencia, quería a Sasuke permanentemente. Apretando los dientes, tomó una respiración profunda, dejando que la tranquilizara puesto que quería un hombre al que no podía tener. Quería ser su vinculada, quería lo que Karin tenía, ellos estaban unidos. Tal vez la perra cambiaría a Sasuke por Menma. Refunfuñando, Sakura sabía que la vida no podía ser tan perfecta. Por otra parte, Menma se enojaría con ese acuerdo, ya que cualquier hombre atrapado con Karin viviría para lamentarlo.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón rojo que Sasuke había comprado para ella con una camisa gruesa y suave que le llegaba hasta el muslo. No hacían camisas ajustadas para las mujeres o ninguna le quedaba. Las mujeres Zorn eran más grandes y más altas que Sakura, los pantalones eran un poco flojos, pero no demasiado. Después de diez minutos, salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina para ayudar a Kira con la cena.

Kira estaba poniendo la mesa, así que sin decir palabra Sakura sólo ayudó.

Kira le dirigió una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—La otra nunca ha tratado de ayudarme. Te lo agradezco.

—No hay problema. ¿Necesitas ayuda con cualquier otra cosa?

—No. La comida esta preparada, hice una comida ligera. Uchiha me dijo que comió antes.

El recuerdo del almuerzo a solas con él, horas antes, pasó por la mente de Sakura. Asintió con la cabeza. Se preguntó si se sentiría incómoda en esta comida.

Vio primero a Sasuke, parecía furioso mientras se acercaba al comedor. Su hermosa mirada vio a Sakura antes de que él mirara hacia otro lado. Cuando salió del pasillo no tardo en aparecer Karin detrás de sus talones. La mujer tenía el pelo rojo corto en una cola de caballo apretada que se pegaba en la parte superior de la cabeza de una manera poco halagadora, pero que coincidía con el poco favorecedor vestido suelto que llevaba cuando irrumpió en el comedor.

—Finalmente, —se quejó Karin. —Estoy tan hambrienta que probablemente me termine esta mierda.

Un suave rugido vino de Sasuke. —Kira es buena cocinera.

—Entonces dile que cocine algo bueno. Las dos últimas cenas eran una mierda. —Karin se dejó caer en una silla.

Todo el mundo se sentó, menos Kira. Ella desapareció en la cocina para aparecer con dos platos, sirviendo a Sasuke primero y luego a Karin. Karin frunció el ceño profundamente a Kira.

—¿Por qué siempre le sirves primero a él? ¿No han oído hablar ustedes de primero las damas?

Kira hizo una pausa en su camino a la cocina con el ceño fruncido. —No. No lo he oído. Los hombres se sirven siempre en primer lugar, a continuación, sus enlazados, a continuación, los invitados, y yo la última en comer. Es la forma en que es.

—Quiero que me sirvas primero a partir de ahora. —Karin le sonrió a Kira. —Es una orden.

—Siempre serviré primero a Uchiha. Esta es su casa. —Kira frunció el ceño más profundamente.

—Es mía también y quiero que me sirvas antes que a él. —Karin hizo un mohín, disparando a Sasuke una sucia mirada. —Dile a la criada que me sirva primero la próxima vez. Soy tu esposa y exijo que le des la orden de hacer lo que yo digo.

Sasuke miró enojado, con la boca apretada en una mueca.—Kira, por favor, sírvele a Karin primero si es tan importante para ella.

Por desgracia, Kira dio un tirón de la cabeza, pero estaba enojada. Sakura apretó los dientes, sintiendo gran cantidad de ira. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Karin? Ella se había propuesto evitar mirar a la mujer. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Mañana vuelvo al trabajo y voy a estar fuera durante cinco horas. ¿Te gustaría saber qué hago?

—No realmente, —Karin utilizó su dedo para empujar un pedazo de carne. —Sólo no me despiertes si sales temprano. Me gusta tener mi sueño de belleza.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, al ver su expresión de decepción. Se preguntó qué parte de la respuesta de Karin lo hizo sentirse de esa manera. ¿Sería porque la mujer que quien se unió no le importaba lo que hacía para ganarse la vida o era porque no quería ser despertada para despedirse de él?

—Me gustaría oír hablar de eso, —dijo Sakura antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, mirándose fijamente. Su boca se suavizó. —Entreno a los más jóvenes, a luchar.

—Wow. Genial. —Sakura le sonrió. —Sé que eres un guerrero. ¿Qué edad tienen los niños que enseñas? ¿A qué edad empiezan a entrenar?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su sexy boca. —A los cinco. Los hombres a los que enseño son un poco mayores. Soy entrenador de combate avanzado por lo que los hombres que me asignan tienen entre diecisiete y veinte años. Los de mañana se han unido a la tripulación de Konoha, quienes patrullan las zonas fuera de las ciudades. Algunos Zorn son todavía brutales. Ellos...

—Oh, déjalo ya, —suspiró Karin. —A ella realmente no le importa un comino. Es por educación, pero deja de divagar. Nadie quiere oírlo.

La ira oscureció la cara de Sasuke. Sus labios formaron una línea blanca apretada. Kira entró en la habitación, casi golpeando un plato sobre la mesa. Ella fue más amable cuando le puso el plato a Sakura. Sakura lanzó una mirada desagradable en dirección a Karin.

—En realidad, me encantaría escucharlo porque estoy muy interesada. No estaba siendo educada.

Karin miró a Sakura. —Bueno, no quiero oírlo. Me aburre hasta la muerte.

—Entonces no escuches, —replicó Sakura, muy enojada ahora.—¿No sabes ser educada de todos modos? No me importa oír tus quejas constantemente de todo, no te callas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no comes y dejas que los demás tengan una conversación que no gire en torno a hacer a la gente miserable?

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Karin se puso en pie. —Largo de mi casa. No permitiré que me hables de esa manera.

Sakura se puso de pie. —Alguien debería hablar contigo y decirte como obtener más de tu estúpido yo.

—Mujeres, —gruñó Sasuke. —Basta ya.

—Dile que se largue, —espetó Karin. —Ahora, Sasuke.

—No voy a hacer eso, —dijo en voz baja. —Ella es un huésped en nuestra casa hasta que su futuro vinculado llegue por ella y he dado mi palabra de protegerla hasta que él venga. Es una orden de mi padre.

—No me vengas con esa mierda. La quiero fuera. —Karin cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos mirando a Sakura. —Vete al infierno.

Sakura estaba seriamente enojada cuando ella volvió la cabeza para ver la tensa expresión de Sasuke.

—Si quieres que me vaya puedo regresar al centro médico, pero primero, ¿te importa si tengo una pequeña charla con tu esposa?

Él vaciló. —Te quedarás aquí, pero puedes hablar con ella.

—La quiero fuera ahora, —resopló Karin. —¿Me entiendes, Sasuke? Consigue sacarla o dormirás en ese maldito sofá la próxima semana. Mientras ella esté aquí. Tan malditamente segura que no subirás a mi cama.

Un gruñido proveniente de Sasuke cuando se levantó lentamente, mirando a Karin. —¿Es una amenaza? En este momento no quiero compartir la cama contigo y el suelo es mil veces mejor.

La furia se reflejó en la cara de Karin, haciéndola roja y manchada. —Eres un hijo de puta.

Sasuke gruñó.

—¡Deja de sonar como un maldito perro! —Karin miró a Sasuke. —¿Necesitamos construir una maldita puerta para perros y tal vez poner una caseta de perros en el patio trasero? Actuas como...

—Cierra la boca, —gritó Sakura, interrumpiendo a Karin. —¿Qué te pasa? No te da vergüenza. Él es un buen tipo, pero lo tratas como una mierda. No lo insultes comparándolo con un maldito perro, sobre todo sabiendo que a él le molesta cuando le dices esas cosas tan crueles. Kira es una persona dulce, no un maldito sirviente, y la comida es deliciosa, así que acaba de comportarte como una niña malcriada y dale una oportunidad. Puedo ver por qué dejaste la Tierra. Nadie te quería allí, ¿verdad?

Karin giró, un fuerte chillido desgarró su boca y se alejó. Sakura se movió alrededor de la mesa para ir tras la mujer, pero Sasuke se acercó y la tomó del brazo, su gran mano la agarraba por encima del codo suavemente. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—No. No vas a atacarla.

—¿Atacarla? —La sorpresa la envolvió.

La voz de Kira estaba reflejaba la emoción. —Déjala que la desafíe, Uchiha.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de lo que quería decir y se horrorizó, mirando a un ceñudo Sasuke, que negaba con la cabeza. Pensaba que iba a atacar físicamente a Karin y también lo hacía Kira.

—No te permitiré arriesgar tu vida por mí, —dijo en voz muy baja. —No la conoces como yo. Es cruel y no tiene honor. La lucha no sería justa.

—No voy a desafiarla. ¿Eso es lo que piensas? No soy una asesina. Alguien tiene que ponerla en su lugar. Si le permites seguir con esto sólo va a empeorar porque cada vez que cedes, ella acabará por exigir más. ¿Lo entiendes? No tengo ninguna intención de pegarle, no importa lo mucho que pueda merecer que alguien le rompa la cara. Yo sólo quiero discutir con ella y espero que entienda lo equivocada que está.

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda, la soltó y volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa. —No. Por favor, siéntate y termina tu comida. Deja que se vaya a nuestra habitación para enfriar su temperamento.

Sakura se sentó, odiando la manera que Sasuke había dicho "nuestra habitación". La idea de él compartiendo cualquier cosa con Karin la desgarraba por dentro. La idea de él tocando a la perra de Karin sólo dolía. Su apetito había desaparecido por lo que se limitó a observar la comida.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que hago? —La voz de Sasuke era suave.

Levanto la barbilla, ella miró a los ojos hermosos. —Sí.

La ira había dejado su rostro. —Algunas zonas de Zorn son todavía incivilizadas. Estoy entrenando hombres para patrullar las zonas de Konoha para mantener la paz y mantener el orden. Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que están bien preparados para cualquier cosa a la que deban enfrentarse.

—Uchiha Sasuke es un guerrero de renombre que ha matado a muchos en la batalla. —Sonrió Kira, orgullosa. —Se hizo cargo de muchas de las áreas Konoha y las civilizó cuando era líder de la patrulla.

—Parece peligroso. —Sakura temió por su seguridad. —¿Todavía haces eso? ¿Ir ahí, quiero decir?

Negando, Sasuke siguió comiendo. —No. Mi trabajo ahora es entrenar porque soy mayor. —No parecía muy contento al respecto.

—No eres viejo. No te ves de más de treinta y tres.

Él sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. —Eso es viejo para ser un funcionario de Konoha. Nos retiramos a los treinta años para que los guerreros más jóvenes, más rápidos, enfrenten la agresión. Y los hombres como yo nos convertimos en entrenadores. No echo de menos las duras condiciones de vida y puedo volver a casa cada noche. Aunque fui un oficial y como líder te pasas semanas viviendo en las zonas salvajes de Konoha.

Kira se rió entre dientes. —No hay mujeres en las áreas de Konoha. A la mayoría de los hombres no les gusta trabajar ahí porque no tienen mujeres para montar.

Esto conmocionó a Sakura. —¿Ninguna en absoluto?

—No hemos encontrado.— Sasuke sorbió su bebida. —Las mujeres no podrían sobrevivir por mucho tiempo por ahí sin un guerrero muy fuerte para defenderlas. Los hombres no civilizados son brutales.

—Los hombres salvajes lucharían unos contra otros por una mujer, —dijo Kira en voz baja. —La mujer corre el riesgo de ser abusada, como en los viejos tiempos de nuestra historia a menos que una familia fuera fuerte y tuviera buenos luchadores para proteger a las mujeres de ser robadas. Las mujeres brutalmente robadas tienen una vida corta. Los hombres se matan unos a otros sobre la mujer capturada y ella se queda con el ganador de cada batalla hasta que su cuerpo no pueda soportar la presión. Hemos avanzado, pero hay hombres salvajes en el área Konoha que se niegan a cambiar. Cualquier mujer ahí tendría que enfrentar tal brutalidad.

—Suena horrible.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. —Es muy peligroso. Tu vinculado nunca te llevará allí, así que nunca vas a ver o estar en peligro. Menma vive en el crucero de batalla Usumaki. Nosotros no estamos en guerra en la actualidad, pero hemos tenido problemas con algunos planetas en los últimos años, por lo que el crucero esta ahí más como una medida preventiva.

—No creo que fuera feliz viviendo en un crucero. —Kira terminó su cena. —Serás la única mujer en una nave con unos cien hombres.

Eso hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. —Ella estará bien protegida. No la asustes.

—Lo siento, Uchiha Sasuke. —Kira bajó la cabeza al instante. —Esa no era mi intención. Sé que su vinculado la protegerá. Quiero decir que ella estará sola, sin otras hembras.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto que él la protegerá y se asegurará de que sea feliz. —Su atención se dirigió a Sakura, mirándose fijamente. —Él no te llevaría allí, si no fuera seguro. Serás bien atendida.

Sakura se sintió mal ante la mención de su futuro vinculado. ¿Qué pasa si odiaba a ese hombre? ¿Qué pasa si Menma era un idiota? Viviendo en una nave en el espacio no parecía buena idea. Ella no había disfrutado el viaje a Zorn, una vez más, habían sido atacados y Naruto había sido asesinado. Ella no quería dejar a Sasuke sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlo.

—Vas a ser bien atendida, —repitió en voz baja Sasuke, tratando de darle seguridad. Su expresión se suavizó. —Él te apreciara.

Ella deseaba desesperadamente que fuera Sasuke quien la apreciara. Ella no dijo eso en voz alta, pero ella seguro que lo pensó cuando ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

Sasuke desvió su mirada para mirar hacia la comida. —Apenas ha tocado tu comida. Come.

—No tengo hambre. —Ella forzó una sonrisa a Kira. —Tuve un gran almuerzo. Era delicioso. ¿Necesitas ayuda con los platos?

Kira negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. —No. Quédate con Uchiha Sasuke a hacerle compañía.

La mujer Zorn recogió los platos y se fue.

Sakura tenía la sospecha de que Kira los había dejado solos en el comedor a propósito. Al segundo se había ido, aunque, Sasuke se puso de pie mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Sakura.

—Debería irme.

Su barbilla levantada para que ella pudiera estudiar su cara. —No quieres estar a solas conmigo, ¿verdad?

Esos ojos increíbles encontraron con los suyos durante un breve instante. —Tú me tientas. Tengo que irme.

Se alejó sin decir palabra. Con un fuerte suspiro, Sakura se puso de pie, sintiéndose deprimida, a sabiendas de que él iba a manejar la atracción entre ellos.

Iba a evitar estar a solas con ella.

...


	9. C8 * Una visita inesperada

...

—Mañana debe llegar tu vinculado.— Kira vigilaba cuidadosamente a Sakura. —¿Estás nerviosa? Yo estaría un poco asustada, ya que es un desconocido. Nunca he vivido con desconocidos. Siempre he conocido a los pocos hombres para los que he trabajado, teniendo la opción de vivir con ellos o no.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura se apartó el pelo rubio hasta los hombros. Era un caluroso día y su pelo se pegaba a la piel. —Estoy petrificada. ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta Menma? ¿Qué pasa si es un imbécil? ¿Y si es todo lo contrario de su hermano? Naruto fue tan malditamente dulce y me hacia reír.

—Me gustaría poder aliviar tus temores, pero yo no lo conozco.

—No pasa nada. Creo que voy a llegar a conocerlo realmente muy bien puesto que estoy vinculada a él.

—Tienes suerte de estar vinculada. Es un gran honor ser elegida para el nacimiento de un futuro Zorn.

Suspirando, Sakura se miró las manos. Su corazón se rompía, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, prefirió hablar de cómo se sentía acerca de Menma.

—Lo que estoy es aterrorizada porque no conozco a este hombre ¿Qué pasa si no soy realmente feliz? —Miró a Kira. —¿Esta permitido el divorcio?

—¿Qué significa esta palabra?

—¿Puedo separarme de él si es un idiota? ¿Y si es abusivo?

—Él está muy honrado de tenerte a su cargo. Nunca abusaría de una mujer y debes confiar en mí en esto. Él te tratara bien, Sakura. Es una cuestión de honor y él se ha esforzado mucho para tener el cargo que tiene. Te protegerá y velará por tus necesidades y la de los suyos. Serás feliz.

¿Qué pasa si no lo soy? Ella no era feliz en este momento. Sakura miró alrededor de la cocina donde estaba sentada en la mesa mientras cenaba y hacia compañía a Kira mientras cocinaba. Durante los últimos cinco días Sakura apenas había visto a Sasuke, había conseguido evitarla muy bien a excepción de la cena y las comidas donde había sido malditamente incómodo.

Karin era una mega puta que se hacía cargo de todas las conversaciones en la cena, no dejaba hablar a nadie mientras se iba por peteneras sobre cosas estúpidas, como que el cielo era de un tono de rojo que odiaba o se quejaba porque en Zorn no tenían televisión. Sasuke comía rápidamente todas las noches antes de huir de la mesa.

Se iba a trabajar en el desayuno, y no regresaba hasta la cena. Después de la comida se mantenía en el otro lado de la casa, lo más lejos posible de Sakura.

A Sakura le dolía ver a Sasuke. Recordaba como la había tocado, ella estaría encantada de poder tocarlo de nuevo. Le dolía ver el cuerpo de un hombre con el que nunca podría estar otra vez y saber que se estaba acostando con esa puta de Karin la estaba matando. No era únicamente el hecho de que Karin tenía a Sasuke, sino que ella era una persona desagradable.

—Ahí estás— dijo Karin entrando en la habitación.—Te dije que quería que me lavases la maldita espalda porque nunca llego, Kira.— Karin llevaba una toalla y nada más. —He tenido que venir por ti.

Kira apretó la boca en una línea, sus ojos marrones ardían con furia mirando a Karin. —No voy a hacer eso, ya te dije que no es mi trabajo. Yo preparo las comidas, hago la casa, hago la compra y atiendo las necesidades generales. Lavarte el trasero como si fueras un niño no es mi trabajo. No voy a asistir a las necesidades personales de una mujer de esa manera.

—Te follas a hombres para vivir, lavarme la espalda no debería ser ningún problema.

Sakura fue directamente hacia ella al instante, enojada con el insulto implícito hacia Kira. —No te atrevas a decir ese tipo de cosas de ella o a tratarla de ese modo.

Los ojos rojos se estrecharon cuando Karin miró a Sakura. —Quédate fuera de esto, si fuera por mí estarías viviendo en una caja de cartón. Apuesto a que el tipo al que te estamos dando no esta en alguna nave. Creo que está escondiéndose para evitarte, mientras le sea posible, porque sabe que eres una perdedora. No quiere ser utilizado como su hermano.

De pie, Sakura miró a la mujer un poco más alta. —Voy a lavarte la espalda.

Los ojos rojos se estrecharon. —Vas a tratar de ahogarme.

Sakura sonrió fríamente, sus ojos verdes reduciéndose a medida que miraba a Karin, sin decir nada.

—Kira—, espetó Karin, desviando su atención de Sakura para mirar a la otra mujer en su lugar. —Te quiero a ti en el baño ahora, maldita sea. De lo contrario le diré a Sasuke que estás siendo mala conmigo. Voy a llorar y le voy a decir que quiero otra ayudante en la casa. O bien mueves el culo hasta el baño para hacer lo que yo digo o embala tu mierda.

Un gruñido salió de Kira. —Bien

Karin sonrió fríamente, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Sakura se sacudió con furia, y decidió una vez más que Karin era una puta. Le frotó el brazo a Kira para reconfortarla. —¿Por qué te comprometes a hacerlo? ¿De verdad crees que Sasuke te sacará a patadas? Le voy a decir lo mala que es. No sería capaz de deshacerse de ti cuando ella se lo diga.

—Sé que no me hará irme, pero Uchiha me dijo que fuera muy agradable con ella, su razonamiento era que cambiaría, si siempre era amable con ella.— Una sonrisa dividió los labios de Kira. —Querría ahogarla bajo el agua hasta que no le quedara aliento.

—Accidentalmente podría ir allí para ayudarte.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

Kira suspiró. —Me gustaría atreverme, pero le di mi palabra a Uchiha cuando me ordenó que no me vengase de cualquiera de las cosas malas que hace o dice de mí.

—No prometo nada, estaba bromeando. Por muy tentador que parezca ir a ahogarla no podría hacerlo.— Sakura se rio entre dientes. —Bueno, yo no lo haría más que un par de veces pero me gustaría asegurarme de que no pudiera respirar mientras la mojaba.

Kira sonrió. —Te voy a echar de menos. Esto va a terminar mal para Uchiha. Esta humana ha estado insinuándose a uno de los guardias de Uchiha, que están en la puerta para protegernos. Ella coquetea con todos, y esta mañana cuando salí a la calle para tirar la basura la vi allí riendo, y tocando a uno. Cuando me vio, se alejó, pero nunca debe poner sus manos en otro hombre. Uchiha va a enojarse mucho si se entera, pero me temo que lo lastimaré si se lo digo.

El temor golpeó a Sakura. —¿Fueron demasiado amistosos?

—Yo no lo vi, pero Uchiha tendría que matar a los hombres si ella se ofreció. Ella es su vinculada, y los guardias saben que sería la muerte. Ellos le son leales pero coquetean. Ella y Uchiha no han peleado en días por lo que no quiero entristecerlo, ya que él tiene la esperanza de que ella se adapte a nuestro modo de vida. Si ella es inteligente se detendrá ahora que vi lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura dudaba que Karin tuviera un cerebro en la cabeza, pero se calló, observando a Kira salir de la habitación, poniéndose en pie para agitar el recipiente lleno con un guiso de carne que olía maravilloso. Mañana dejaría a Sasuke para siempre, cuando Menma llegara. A Sakura le dolía el pecho al pensar en la vida sin Sasuke, sabiendo que iba a perder sus ojos increíbles y el sonido de su risa. La vida es tan condenadamente injusta.

Un timbre sonó por toda la casa. Apagando el fuego, salió de la cocina. Sabiendo que Kira estaba ocupada, fue a la puerta para responder. Sasuke había asignado por lo menos cuatro guardias para proteger la casa mientras él estaba en el trabajo, así que si alguien llegó hasta la puerta, sabía que era seguro abrirla.

Cuatro grandes hombres Zorn estaban al otro lado de la puerta cuando Sakura la abrió de par en par. Sus uniformes eran de cuero negro y tenían una extraña chapa a través de sus pechos, con raros diseños en rojo sangre por el hombro. Los cuatro tenían el pelo de color negro con ojos azules oscuros.

Mirando al más cercano, lo reconoció al instante, al ver la extraña semejanza con el hombre que la había tomado en la Tierra.

Los ojos azules oscuros similares a Naruto se estrecharon cuando Sakura miró para arriba, pero a diferencia de Naruto, este hombre tenía una mirada dura, fría, y sus ojos no eran amables. Un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta, mientras su boca se apretaba en una línea firme antes de que sus labios se abrieran para revelar unos dientes afilados. Gruñó a su vez, más fuerte, por lo que Sakura se sobresaltó por el áspero ruido.

—Así que tú eres la humana.— Su mirada furiosa se posó en ella.

En estado de shock, Sakura se quedó mirando al hombre de uno noventa, era grande, pero no tan grande como Sasuke. La confundió ver a Menma un día antes de lo que se esperaba, y tan enojado con ella por alguna razón. Le habían dicho que estaba vinculado a ella, que venía con entusiasmo, pero éste hombre obviamente, no estaba contento de verla. Parecía disgustado y muy cabreado.

Tragando, Sakura se obligó a decir, —¿Menma?

Él frunció los labios. —¿Quién más podría estar aquí para recogerte, humana?

Humana, su tono sonaba como si se tratara de una burla. Una mirada fija, fría, azul oscura recorrió su cuerpo otra vez antes de que el hombre girara su cabeza, y cabeceando hacia uno de los tres hombres grandes que lo acompañaban.

—Sus cosas.

El hombre se movió rodeando a Menma, empujando literalmente a una aturdida Sakura de la puerta, haciéndola tropezar de nuevo. El hombre entró en la casa, aspiró con fuerza e hizo una pausa. Kira apareció desde el otro lado de la casa en ese momento y se encontró con Sakura, miró atónita a la otra mujer.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?— Kira se movió rápidamente hacia delante, tratando de llegar a Sakura.

Menma entró en la casa. —Atrás— gruñó. —Estoy aquí para recoger a la problemática humana. Muestra a mi oficial su habitación para poder recoger sus cosas, ¡ahora!

Kira palideció. —¿Problemática? ¿Es usted Menma? No os esperaban hasta mañana.

Menma gruñó. —Haz lo que te dicen. Muéstrale su habitación para recoger sus cosas.

Kira alarmada, apartó la mirada de Sakura, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella todavía estaba pálida cuando se volvió, mirando un poco temerosa al hombre de Menma para conducirlo hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Menma se dio la vuelta, su mirada enojada sobre Sakura otra vez, mirándola definitivamente molesto. Poco a poco fue rodeándola, mirando abiertamente su cuerpo con esa expresión enfurecida en sus rasgos.

—He puesto a cien los motores de mi nave para llegar antes de que avergonzaras más mi nombre.— Gruñó en voz baja un segundo antes de que su mano saliera disparada, agarrándole el brazo dolorosamente. —Quiero nombres, humana, así que dímelos ahora.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura, que se quedó sin aliento. Menma le contorsionó el brazo por encima de su codo. Ella se quedó mirando al enfurecido Zorn con confusión y terror.

—No sé de que estás hablando. Avergonzado ¿cómo?— El fuerte agarre del brazo le dolía. —Mi nombre es Sakura. Usted no tiene que llamarme humana.

Un gruñido profundo salió de su garganta, y la furiosa mirada de sus ojos era aterradora. Levantó la cabeza y asintió, mientras la empujaba con fuerza, golpeándola de nuevo, y haciéndola tropezar a pocos metros.

—Cógela— Menma gruñó la orden.

Sakura jadeó, antes de que unas manos la agarraran por detrás. Sacudió la cabeza para mirar a los dos hombres que la agarraban cada uno por un brazo. Menma gruñó en voz baja, mirando alrededor del cuarto.

—La mesa.

Los hombres, literalmente, tiraron a Sakura a sus pies. Pateó el aire, sorprendida por como los hombres la cogían bruscamente de los brazos, y cuando la llevaron a la mesa de café, Menma barrió con el brazo todo lo que había en la mesa, estrellando un jarrón contra el suelo. Sakura se giró en el aire, y un segundo después su espalda golpeó la dura mesa al estrellarse contra ella.

El shock le impidió tratar de gritar, y el impacto con la mesa hizo que expulsara de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones. Los hombres sujetaban sus brazos con las rodillas sobre la mesa. Con sus manos la agarraron por los hombros para inmovilizarla totalmente. Menma se inclinó sobre ella, la rabia desfiguraba su cara, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo sorprendida en estado de shock.

—Voy a matar a todos los hombres que has permitido que te follen.— Gruñó. —Después voy a castigarte por avergonzarme. ¿No has podido esperarme una semana? He oído hablar de tu comportamiento.

—¡No sé de que estás hablando!— Sakura se asustó, el dolor palpitaba de nuevo por la manera casi brutal en que la habían inmovilizado.

Un tirón en la cintura le provocó dolor, cuando Menma tiró fuerte de sus pantalones, sacudiendo sus piernas. Sakura gritó de dolor y terror, trató de combatir, pateando a Menma, pero él era demasiado fuerte y rápido y sus hombres la sujetaban con fuerza, mientras le arrancaba por completo sus pantalones.

Menma la agarró por las piernas de una forma brutal, poniendo su peso sobre ellas, obligando a sus piernas a derrumbarse hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a unas pulgadas de su pecho. Sakura gritó aterrorizada cuando el hombre le inmovilizó las rodillas y se metió aún más en esa dolorosa e incómoda posición. Sentía el aire en su culo, sus muslos y todo lo demás de cintura para abajo, que estaba desnudo.

—¡No te muevas!— rugió Menma.

Sakura dejó de luchar porque no tenía sentido, y apenas podía respirar comprimida en la incómoda posición. Menma miró su cuerpo al descubierto, respirando profundamente, aspirándola. Los latidos del corazón golpeaban dolorosamente el pecho de Sakura por el miedo, dándose cuenta de que tenía el culo y el coño expuestos, y se los olía; como no apartaba la mirada de su rostro enfurecido, ella le vio cuando frunció el ceño, con ira.

—No huelo a ningún varón en ella.— Sus fríos ojos fijos en ella. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre te folló?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.— Ella estaba casi llorando.

¿Había descubierto Menma que tuvo sexo con Sasuke? ¿Trataría de matarlo? ¿Quién le había dicho a este hombre algo sobre ellos? Kira sólo había adivinado algo, salvo que alguien en el centro médico hubiera dicho algo a Menma, pero Sasuke le había asegurado que nadie diría nada. Los pensamientos de Sakura iban rápido.

...


	10. C9 * No te la llevaras

...

Sakura confiaba en Kira, y creía que no iba a traicionarla. Menma no había mencionado a Sasuke, por lo que el informante no le debía haber dicho que la había tocado. Moriría antes de decir nada de Sasuke. Podrían matarla antes de poner en peligro a Sasuke. Los ojos de Sakura, se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas sabiendo que probablemente iba a morir. Mentalmente trató de prepararse para lo peor.

El atronador sonido de los pasos, hizo que Sakura girara la cabeza al ver a tres hombres de Sasuke en la puerta de la casa. Cuando entraron en escena y vieron a Menma cernirse sobre ella, y a sus hombres de rodillas junto a su cabeza sujetándola hacia abajo y gruñendo, tomaron sus armas.

—Atrás— les ordenó Menma.

Uno de los hombres de Sasuke parecía furioso, dio un paso adelante.

—Suelte a la humana.

Menma gruñó. —Ella es mi humana, y yo soy su protector. Fuera.

Un suspiro alto rompió el tenso silencio.— ¡Sakura!

Kira intentó correr en su ayuda, el hombre que sostenía la bolsa de Sakura agarró de repente el brazo de Kira, sacudiéndola para sostenerla en su lugar. Kira se volvió, gruñendo al hombre y con dificultad intentó salir de su control, liberándose. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia adelante tratando de llegar a Sakura, pero el hombre de Menma se abalanzó tras ella, tomó a Kira por la parte trasera de su cuello y tiró de su cuerpo, dejándola allí, delante suyo. El dolor se quedó grabado en el rostro de Kira, sometida por el hombre para que no pudiera luchar.

Menma gruñó. —Vamos a llevar a la humana a la nave.— Miró hacia abajo a Sakura, —luego me confesarás los nombres de los hombres que has dejado que te follen, mientras avergonzabas mi nombre hasta que te he encontrado. Perseguiré a cada uno de ellos y morirán dolorosamente por tocar lo que es mío. Después, serás castigada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando,— susurró Sakura. —Déjame ir.

—Suelte a la humana— ordenó uno de los guardias de Sasuke. —Ella está bajo la protección del Uchiha Sasuke.

Menma gruñó. —Ella es mi humana. ¡Tiren sus armas ahora!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Una voz profunda gruñó desde la puerta.

Sakura torció la cabeza, tratando de ver alrededor de uno de los hombres de Menma que la sujetaban, sólo para entrever a Sasuke. La furia golpeó sus rasgos, una fracción de segundo antes de que un rugido rasgara el aire. Se ocultó de su vista durante unos segundos hasta que lanzó a uno de los hombres que la dominaban lejos de ella, literalmente sacudiéndolo a través del espacio, enviándolo contra una mesa que se rompió por el peso del hombre.

Menma la liberó, saliendo del camino del enfurecido Sasuke. Sakura fue liberada por el otro hombre cuando éste se alejó, poniéndose a sus pies. Ella bajó de la mesa, cayendo al otro lado, golpeándose con fuerza las rodillas, quedando en cuclillas. Empujó hacia abajo su camisa, tratando desesperadamente de cubrir su desnudez, cuando vio a Sasuke y Menma enfrentándose, la rabia grabada en ambos rostros.

—Vinieron a atacar ¿a mi casa?— Sasuke gruñía tanto que era difícil distinguir sus palabras. Otro rugido rasgó su garganta. —¿Cómo te atreves?

Menma mostró sus agudos dientes, gruñendo —Vine para recoger a mi humana. Yo no atacaba tu casa, Uchiha.

De repente, Kira estaba al lado de Sakura, agachándose a su lado. Ella había agarrado una camisa de la bolsa de ropa, y la había puesto sobre los muslos expuestos de Sakura. Temblando, Sakura agarró la tela para sostenerla en su lugar, mientras lágrimas calientes surcaban sus mejillas. Ella estaba en shock, cuando miró fijamente con terror como Sasuke y Menma iban a luchar.

—Vi lo que hacías. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que tus hombres la dominen? ¿Qué pasa contigo?. —Sasuke gruñó otra vez, mirando a los ojos a Menma. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Debería matarte por esto.

Menma dio un paso atrás, respiró profundamente y dejo bajar la cabeza hasta que su mirada se posó en el pecho de Sasuke. Dio un paso atrás distanciándose de él y poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Me disculpo, Uchiha Sasuke. Estoy muy enojado, no quise insultarte. Vine a recoger a mi vinculada, que está bajo tu protección. Gracias por mantenerla a salvo para mí.— Menma miró a uno de sus hombres. — agarrenla nos vamos.

Sasuke se giró, mirando al hombre que volvió a coger a Sakura. —No la toques.— Sasuke concentró su atención de nuevo en Menma. —Explícame tu abuso, ahora.

Menma gruñía mientras su cabeza se erguía para mirar a Sasuke. —¿Mi abuso? Se supone que mi vinculada está bajo tu protección y ¿permites que me avergüence?— Agachó la cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente. —Gracias por guardarme a la humana, pero ahora la recojo y me voy. Sé que estás muy ocupado y no te culpo por sus acciones. En cuanto supe que estaba avergonzándome vine tan rápido como mi nave me permitió.

Sakura vio que Menma centraba su atención en ella, incapaz de confundir la cólera y el odio que salían de él dirigidos directamente a ella. Se estremeció con terror, sabiendo que probablemente quería matarla. Kira la abrazó tratando de consolarla, estaban en cuclillas entre la mesa y el sofá. Un movimiento hizo que Sakura apartara su mirada temerosa de Menma, y llamó la atención de Sasuke que giró la cabeza y con una mirada furiosa bloqueó a Sakura. Ella vio la confusión allí por un instante antes de que Sasuke se volviera hacia Menma.

—Explícate.— Sasuke ya no gruñía, pero su tono era furioso. —¿De qué estás hablando? Ella ha sido un invitado perfecto en mi casa, y no te ha avergonzado.

Menma miró hacia arriba, a Sasuke. —Tú estás demasiado ocupado para estar al corriente de las acciones de los humanos, pero tengo mis informes. Ella será castigada después de confesar sus crímenes, los varones involucrados serán perseguidos y castigados adecuadamente, pero no habrá daños irreparables para ella. Nunca abusaría de una mujer, pero se arrepentirá de la vergüenza que me ha causado.— Menma miró a Sakura. —He dado mi palabra de vincularme a ti, voy a ser el único hombre que te folle, para que seas la única que crie a mis hijos. Si tanto te mueres por tocar a los hombres servirás con tu lengua a mis escogidos a bordo de mi nave.— Estuvo a punto de escupir las palabras. —Veremos que ganas tienes de otros hombres después de lo que te harán los míos.

Sasuke rugió. —¡NO!

Menma impresionado miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos a Sasuke. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Uchiha Sasuke. He venido para recoger eso.

—¿Eso?— Sasuke estaba gruñendo de nuevo. —Ella es una mujer. ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Menma vaciló. —De acuerdo. Sacudió la cabeza hacia uno de sus hombres. ?Agarrenla.

Sasuke se movió, para bloquear a los hombres de Menma antes de que llegaran a Sakura. —Tú no te la llevas.

Menma quedó sin aliento, —No puedes detenerme. He venido a recoger a la humana a la que mi hermano estaba vinculado, ahora ella me pertenece a mí por derecho.

—No te la llevas. No es una cualquiera que puedas ofrecer a tus hombres. No se puede abusar de ella de ninguna manera.— Las manos de Sasuke se convirtieron en puños.—Vienes a mi casa, la acusas de crímenes que no ha cometido, y la tenías sujeta mientras la atacabas. No voy a dejarte marchar de mi casa con ella. Permanecerá aquí, bajo mi protección.

—Ella es mía.— Gruño Menma. —No tienes derecho a negarme salir con ella, y estás sobrepasando tu autoridad.

—¿Quieres autoridad?— Gruñó Sasuke. —Kira, llama a Itachi ahora y dile que venga aquí con sus guardias. Él es el juez local, por tanto le permitiré decidir.

—Él es tu hermano—, gruñó Menma. —Quiero a alguien más.

—Él es el juez, y hará lo que la ley dicta en esta situación.

Kira soltó a Sakura, poniéndose de pie para salir corriendo de la habitación. Sakura se acurrucó en el suelo, sujetando la camisa que cubría sus piernas desnudas, y temblando de miedo. Si el juez estuviera de acuerdo con Menma, él se la llevaría, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Kira volvió en menos de un minuto, agarrando una manta en sus brazos. La colocó rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo a su lado otra vez.

—Itachi está en camino. No le expliqué nada, ya que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando.— Kira parecía asustada. —Estará aquí en unos minutos.

Sasuke cabeceó, mirando airadamente a Menma.

—Esto no es justo,— gruñó Menma hacia Sasuke. —Ella es mía.

—Abusaste de ella en mi casa, mientras estaba bajo mi protección.

—Yo la inspeccionaba. No era abuso.

—Había hombres sujetándola, mientras se exponía su cuerpo a otros hombres, y a mis guardias.— Otro gruñido salió de Sasuke. —Alardeaste de lo que piensas hacer con ella cuando vuelvas a tu nave, lo cual sería un abuso, las vinculadas no se comparten con otros hombres.

—No van a follarla, pero puede darles una liberación. No es digna de ser una vinculada después de haberme avergonzado.

—¿Cómo?— Sasuke parecía listo para golpear al otro hombre. —¿Cuáles son los cargos? Dímelo.

—¿Sasuke?

El miedo golpeó a Sakura, cuando Karin entró en la sala de estar con una camisa larga en forma de túnica hasta sus rodillas. La mujer tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y parecía que estaba cabreada. —Vete a la habitación,— le ordenó Sasuke.

—Oh, claro que no.— Karin caminó a lo largo de la sala de estar, haciendo caso omiso a los guardias y los hombres de Menma, para mirar a Sasuke antes de volver su atención hacia Menma. —¿Has venido a recogerla?

—Sí.—Menma miró a Karin. —Ella es mía, pero el Uchiha Sasuke se niega a permitir que me lleve a la humana.

—Maldita sea, Sasuke,— Karin se dirigió hacia él. —Quiero que la puta se vaya. Deja que este tipo se la lleve, y problema resuelto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Karin—, advirtió Sasuke. —Mantente fuera de esto. Te dije que fueras a nuestra habitación.

Enojada y con los ojos brillando. —No lo haré. Soy tu esposa, y este hombre está dispuesto a llevarse a esa puta grosera fuera de nuestra casa. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Sasuke se movió rápidamente, agarrando el brazo de Karin y dándole la vuelta. —Vete a la habitación ahora mismo. ¿No ves la tensión? Si se desata una pelea quiero salvarte.

Karin finalmente se dio cuenta de que los hombres de Menma y de Sasuke se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Sasuke la soltó, retrocediendo entre Sakura y los hombres de Menma para protegerla. Karin vaciló unos segundos antes de huir de la habitación.

—Vamos a esperar a que el juez llegue y él decidirá.— Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Él es tu hermano—, espetó Menma. —Eso no es justo.

—Itachi es un juez justo. ¿Quieres insultar a un Uchiha?— Arqueando sus cejas negras, sus ojos ardían de furia, en silencio esperando que el otro hiciera precisamente eso.

Menma gruñó, pero no protestó de nuevo.

...


	11. C10 * No quiero dejarte

...

El hombre que entró en la habitación con cuatro grandes guardias de seguridad uniformados de negro, se parecía mucho a Sasuke, enojado observó en silencio la sala. Sakura miró a sus ojos durante largos segundos, olfateó el aire, estrechando los ojos hacia ella, notó que Kira estaba en cuclillas junto a ella, y finalmente centró su atención en Sasuke.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Su voz sonaba incluso muy similar a la de Sasuke.

—Uchiha Sasuke se niega a permitir que me lleve a mi humana vinculada, Uchiha Itachi.— Menma se había calmado lo suficiente como para no gruñir.

—Él la ha acusado de avergonzarlo,— gruñó Sasuke, evidentemente, todavía enojado. —Entré en mi casa, y vi que él y dos de sus hombres la mantenían sujeta, Itachi. La habían desnudado de cintura para abajo, exponiendo su cuerpo a la vista. Él me contó que la iba a compartir con sus hombres cuando se la llevara a su nave.

El gran Zorn llamado Itachi palideció visiblemente en estado de shock, sus brillantes ojos negros se fijaron en Menma. —¿Esto es cierto? Ella es humana. Soy consciente de que Naruto estaba vinculado a ella, y que él murió. Lamentamos su pérdida. Naruto era un amigo al que respetaba mucho. Me dijeron que había aceptado un acuerdo de vinculación con esta mujer, y sé que ella no es una criada. No puedes compartirla con otros hombres.

—Ella me ha avergonzado

—¿Cómo?— Sasuke dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. —Él sigue diciendo eso, pero se negó a declarar el por qué.

Enderezando los hombros, Menma miró a Sasuke. —Tengo informes de su comportamiento, exponiendo su cuerpo a los hombres, y permitiendo que muchos de ellos la monten.

—Eso no es verdad—, gruñó Sasuke. —¿Qué informes? ¿Kira? levántate. Has pasado todo el tiempo con Sakura. Dile la verdad.

Kira asustada se levantó lentamente. —Eso no es cierto Menma. Sakura sólo salió de la casa una vez, cuando Uchiha Sasuke la llevó a hacer sus compras. Ella no ha tenido ningún otro contacto con varones a excepción de Uchiha Sasuke. Ni siquiera ha hablado con los guardias.

Con un gesto desfigurando sus rasgos Menma. —Tengo mis informes.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?— Sasuke avanzó más, mirando furioso.

Menma se indigestó. —Fue la vinculada de Uchiha Sasuke. Su humana contactó conmigo en mi nave diciéndome que mi humana se estaba comportando de esta manera, y que ella fue testigo de cómo la montaban los hombres en el patio trasero, mientras su vinculado, Uchiha Sasuke no estaba presente para evitarlo. Su prometida no quería avergonzarlo contándoselo, por lo que se puso en contacto conmigo para que viniera a buscar a mi humana antes de que se supiera la vergüenza que nos causaba a ambos.

Shock atravesó la habitación. Sakura tenía ganas de matar a la puta alta, delgada, con pelo de color rojo que le había dicho a Menma un montón de falsas mentiras.

—¡Karin!— Sasuke rugió su nombre.

En cuestión de minutos, una pálida Karin salió del pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando nerviosa. —¿Sí? ¿Me llamabas?

Sasuke dudó antes de acecharla poco a poco. —¿Contactaste a Menma en su nave? ¿Le mentiste?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No tengo idea de lo qué estás hablando.

Menma quedó sin aliento. —Fue ella la mentirosa. Ella es la que habló.

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció al tiempo que miraba a Karin. —Dime la verdad.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo.— Karin mantuvo la cabeza alta, mirando a Sasuke.

—Ella se puso en contacto conmigo en la vid—, gruñó Menma. —Revisa sus registros. Los vids venían de su casa y ella contactó conmigo dos veces para decirme que mi humana estaba siendo follada por muchos hombres, y que me estaba avergonzando comportándose así en la casa de un Uchiha.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta. —Parece que alguien está mintiendo.

Sasuke gruñó, mirando a Karin. —No es alguien. Explícate ahora, Karin. Esto no es un juego. Esto es serio.

—Bueno, como tú no conseguías que se fuera de aquí, me puse en contacto con este tipo.— Ella señaló a Menma. —Él no tenía ninguna maldita prisa en venir, así que pensé que si le decía que ella estaba follando todo lo que se movía, vendría. Esa perra es grosera conmigo, Sasuke. Esta es mi maldita casa y no me voy a largar, esto es realmente culpa tuya por hacerme hacer algo tan drástico.

Sasuke se apartó. Respiraba con dificultad mientras se dirigía a la pared de enfrente, y respiraba profundamente. Podía sentirse la ira derramarse de su cuerpo.

—¿Entonces, la humana me mintió?— Menma gruñó. —¿Mi futura vinculada no me ha avergonzado?

Itachi parecía enojado. —Parece que no lo hizo. Parece que mi hermano se ha prometido con un ovolion

—¿Qué demonios acabas de llamarme?— Karin miró a Itachi. —¿Y quién coño te crees que eres para mirarme así?

—Un ovolion,— Sasuke gruñó girándose, —es una persona sin honor que dice mentiras para crear problemas a todos los que están a su alrededor. Ellos son lo peor de la sociedad.— Gruñó. —Vete a la habitación ahora mismo.

—A la mierda.— Karin lo miró. —No me digas qué hacer, y no me hables en ese tono nunca más.

Sasuke gritó, dando dos pasos hacia Karin, mirándola enfurecido. Ella gritó, giro alrededor, y corrió por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Estaba temblando, y su respiración era pesada cuando se detuvo. Itachi vaciló un segundo antes de caminar hasta el lado de Sasuke, para colocar una gran mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Calma.

—Ella mintió.

—Lo sé.— Suspiró Itachi. —No puedo imaginarme lo que estás pasando ahora mismo, pero necesitas calmarte. Ella es una mujer, y es tu vinculada.

La cabeza de Sasuke cayó hacia adelante y sus hombros se hundieron, no podía moverse, o hablar. Parecía roto, y a Sakura se le desgarraba el corazón. Él era un hombre tan bueno, y Karin lo había traicionado una vez más. Los hombres Zorn eran orgullosos y honrados, y Sasuke se sentía avergonzado de Karin y sus acciones. Que lo hiciera delante de otros hombres tenía que ser muy humillante.

—Voy a llevarme a la humana—, dijo en voz baja Menma. —Obviamente, yo estaba mal informado.

La cabeza de Sasuke se quebró hasta que el terror golpeó a Sakura. Ella no quería ir con Menma. El tipo era un idiota que ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse de las acusaciones en su contra, acababa de asumir la culpa por su parte, al instante. Él la había atacado, hizo que sus hombres le hicieran hematomas en sus brazos, y había arrancado sus pantalones. La había amenazado con castigarla compartiéndola con sus hombres, y para colmo, la había llamado "eso". Ella no quería ir a ninguna parte con él. Con la ira quemando en sus brillantes ojos negros, Sasuke se giró lentamente. —Tú no vas a llevártela de mi casa.

Sakura sentía que la inundaba la gratitud. —Gracias a Dios.

Menma frunció el ceño.—No puedes impedirme tener lo que es mío. Ha sido absuelta de los delitos, y no tiene ninguna necesidad de tu protección por más tiempo ahora que no será castigada.

Sasuke volvió la atención a Sakura, la rabia seguía mostrándose en sus ojos mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban. —¿Quieres estar vinculada a él?

—No,— ella sacudió la cabeza. —Por favor, no dejes que me lleve .Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él.

Él le hizo un gesto, cambiando su atención y con la expresión endurecida miró a Menma. —Ella se queda conmigo.

—Sasuke—, dijo en voz baja Itachi. —Ella es su vinculada.

—Huele su miedo,— gruñó Sasuke. —Él iba a compartirla con sus hombres, la atacó sin darle oportunidad de defenderse de los cargos. Él entró aquí asumiendo que ella era culpable, dejó que sus hombres la tocaran, obligándola a desnudarse frente a otros hombres. Ella no va a salir de mi casa. Extiendo mi protección hacia ella.— Sasuke miró a su hermano.

Itachi respiró hondo, mirando a su hermano, y entonces prestó toda su atención a Menma. —Tal vez deberías dejar que las cosas se calmen. La humana huele a miedo, y Sasuke la protege desde que ha estado bajo su techo. Irnos durante un par de horas disminuirá la tensión, y entonces podrás recogerla.

—Mi nave está a la espera, y la quiero ahora.— Respondió Menma enojado.

Itachi se dirigió hacia el hombre. —Vamos a tomar una copa y comer juntos. Sasuke está nervioso y es necesario que las cosas se tranquilicen antes de recogerla. Como Uchiha, insisto.

Menma, asintió con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a Sakura, le dijo: —Prepárate para salir de esta casa en pocas horas. Tú eres mía y te llevaré de vuelta a mi nave, conmigo.

Sakura miró con horror a Menma, congelada. Itachi se llevó a todos los guardias de Menma con él cuando salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró con fuerza Kira se movió primero, acortando la distancia entre ella y Sakura la frotó con un gesto de consuelo al caer de rodillas otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? Huelo tu sangre.

—¿Sangre?— Sakura estaba sorprendida. Le dolía la espalda y un poco el codo y sabía que estaba en shock, pero no sabía que estaba sangrando. —¿Estás segura?

Sonó un suave gruñido. —Muévete, Kira. Llévate a Karin a mi habitación y mantenla ahí, aunque tengas que usar la fuerza. No la dejes, ¿entendido? Yo atiendo a Sakura. Vigila a ese ovolion.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, cuando Kira se puso de pie para salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sasuke estaba pálido cuando se arrodilló. Sus fosas nasales la olían, sus miradas de entrelazaron, y ella no podía ocultar la ira que había visto en sus hermosos ojos. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

—Ven conmigo.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Lágrimas ardientes llenaron los ojos de Sakura que casi se le tiró encima. Dos fuertes brazos envolvieron su cuerpo, con manta y todo, y luego Sasuke la levantó, acunándola con cuidado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa. Ella se volvió, enterrando la cabeza en la camisa y rompió a llorar, sabiendo que nunca había vivido nada tan aterrador, y que Menma iba a volver por ella.

—Te tengo, Sakura.— Dijo la voz ronca de Sasuke.

—Por favor no me obligues a irme con él.

Sus brazos se apretaron. —Huelo tu sangre ¿Dónde te duele?

—No sé. Me duele la espalda. Me golpeé fuerte sobre la mesa.— Sasuke entró en el cuarto de baño, donde deslizándola suavemente de sus brazos, la puso en el borde del lavabo. Ella lo miró. Cogió la manta y la alejó de su cuerpo. Sus muslos fueron expuestos y la camisa que llevaba apenas cubría sus piernas. Sasuke empujó la manta lejos de ella. Volvió la atención a la cara de Sakura cuando llegó a su cintura, sus manos agarraron suavemente sus caderas. —Yo nunca te haría daño. Hueles a miedo.

—No te tengo miedo.— Lo decía en serio.

A medida que sus miradas se encontraron abrió su boca y su lengua se deslizó, pasándola por encima de su labio inferior, y el impulso de besar a Sakura lo golpeó fuertemente. Deseaba desesperadamente poner sus labios contra los suyos y deseaba saber si tenía la boca tan atractiva como parecía. Un suave gruñido salió de Sasuke.

—No me mires así.—

Ella miró a sus hermosos ojos. —No puedo evitarlo. Cuando te miro, quiero tocarte y quiero que me toques de nuevo.

Se rompió el contacto visual. —Estoy vinculado, estoy atrapado, Sakura. Me gustaría que no fuera así, pero no puedo desligarme de mi humana. Es para vuestra protección, y es parte del acuerdo que hice cuando la tomé de la Tierra.

El dolor sacudió a Sakura. —Realmente me importa un comino su protección después de lo que nos hizo a todos nosotros. Si no hubieras llegado cuando lo hiciste, Menma me habría cogido y sacado de aquí; tengo una idea muy clara de qué tipo de futuro habría tenido si pensaba que todas esas mentiras eran ciertas. También puso en peligro a Kira, porque ella trató de protegerme y uno de esos imbéciles la tenía cogida por la garganta. Karin mintió, y yo sé que te hizo sentir muy mal comportándose de esa manera delante de los hombres.

—Lo sé.— Sus dedos agarraron su camisa, frotando las manos por su cintura a través del fino material. —Quiero aprovechar para averiguar dónde te has herido.

Ella levantó los brazos cuando Sasuke le sacó la camisa, dejándola desnuda, sentada en el baño. No podía apartar la mirada de Sasuke, de como el hombre acariciaba lentamente su cuerpo con la mirada. Vio anhelo en su cara, deseo, y ella no tenía ninguna duda de lo que estaba pensando, porque ella pensaba lo mismo. Él la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él y no podía ocultarlo. Otro suave rugido retumbó en su garganta mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

—No quiero dejarte. Por favor, déjame quedar aquí contigo. No dejes que ese hombre me lleve con él.

Sus ojos se cerraron, su enorme pecho se expandió al tomar una respiración profunda, pero luego abrió sus hermosos ojos. —Ojalá fueras mía, Sakura, pero no es así. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría poder reclamarte. Cuando vi a esos hombres tocándote y sentí tu miedo, quería matarlos a todos.— Levantó su grande y cálida mano para ahuecar suavemente su mejilla. —Si no estuviera vinculado, desafiaría a muerte a Menma por ti.

Consternada, —¿A muerte?

—Según las leyes tú le perteneces. Estabas vinculada a su hermano, por lo que cuando Naruto murió se convirtió en derecho de Menma reclamarte, y lo hizo al aceptar venir a buscarte. La única manera de tener a una mujer que haya sido reclamada por un hombre, es retarlo a muerte. Al desafiar a un hombre, éste puede conceder la liberación de su reclamación, o luchar para mantenerla, pero yo no tengo derecho legal a desafiarlo ya que estoy vinculado.— Sasuke parecía torturado. —Debo dejar que él te lleve, pero no quiero hacerlo. La ley está de su lado en este asunto, y no tengo manera de luchar contra su reclamación. La única razón por la que todavía estás aquí, es porque sabía que mi hermano obligaría a Menma a exponer sus acusaciones, y yo quería que Itachi presenciara el abuso para que hubiera alguna razón para impedir que Menma te llevara con él. Sé que Itachi está enfadado por cómo te ha tratado, pero Menma ha prometido no abusar de ti, por lo que Itachi ha de cumplir la ley. Ninguno de nosotros puede detener a Menma ahora.

...


	12. INFO

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer. Amable lector.**

.

.

.

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO** , agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

.

.

.

Te invito a mi:

*PAGINA: **Evelin1** **8 -** **FanficSasuSaku**

*GRUPO PRIVADO: # **evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

* Wattpad

*FanficEs

 _(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

 _._

.

 **REGLAS**

*Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

*Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

*Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

*Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

.

.

.

 _Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario._

.

Un beso grande.

.

 **MissEvelin18**

.

.

.


	13. C11 * Seguirte hasta el infierno

...

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas cegándola. Ella apartó la vista para mirar a su ancho pecho que parecía tentarla para acurrucarse en el. Sabía cómo se sentía al estar en sus manos, y quería tener siempre esa sensación.

—Gírate y déjame ver dónde estás herida.

Ella se movió en el baño sentándose a un lado para darle acceso a su espalda. Parpadeó entre lágrimas antes de mirarlo de nuevo para ver que miraba su espalda enfurecido. Él se giró, rozando con el pecho su hombro y su brazo cuando abrió el grifo. El agua corría en el baño.

Su mano desnuda uso el agua fría para limpiarle la cadera. Ella se giró para tratar de ver dónde estaba tocando, pero no podía así que miró a su rostro. Se concentró en su mano lavándola.

—Tienes una herida, pero no es profunda.— Su boca apretada en una fina línea, tragó, —Menma te arañó con las uñas cuando te atacó.

—Me sacó los pantalones.

Sasuke respiró hondo, mientras su mano se detenía en su piel antes de reanudar su limpieza a la luz. El agua fría se sentía bien, llevándose la ligera sensación de ardor donde la habían herido. La mano izquierda de Sasuke tocó su piel para poder cerrar el agua. Estudió su espalda durante un largo minuto antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarse el uno al otro.

Sakura podía adivinar, la angustia en los ojos de Sasuke que reflejaban lo que estaba sintiendo. Definitivamente parecía triste, ambos sabían que Menma iba a llevársela, y no había absolutamente nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer al respecto. Sakura sabía que Sasuke la mantendría con él si pudiera, pero estaba atrapado con la puta de Karin siendo su vinculada, y tenía las manos atadas por las leyes de Zorn.

—Itachi no será capaz de contener a Menma mucho tiempo, y su trabajo le obliga a volver a la nave de inmediato.— Sasuke miraba lejos de ella, pero el dolor estaba en sus ojos. Suspiró entrecortadamente. —He de dejarte ir.

Sin pensarlo, sin importar si estaba bien o mal, Sakura se volvió hacia él, con sus manos abrió su camisa por el pecho. Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Sólo vaciló un segundo antes de cogerle la cara con sus manos, volviendo su cuerpo para enfrentarse a él, consciente de que estaba desnuda, pero a ella no le importaba.

Tocarlo era el cielo, y el infierno. Sakura nunca se había sentido más atraída por un hombre en su vida. ¿Por qué no se habían conocido en otras circunstancias? Si él no hubiera estado vinculado, ella le habría pedido ser suya.

Sasuke era un hombre tan maravilloso. Si su esposo en la Tierra hubiera sido una centésima del hombre que era Sasuke, nunca lo habría dejado costase lo que costase. No importaba lo que Karin le hiciera a Sasuke, él nunca perdía los estribos. A Sakura se le rompía el corazón, porque él era demasiado bueno para la puta de Karin.

—¿Quieres darme un beso de despedida? Quiero recordar lo que se siente al besarte, al menos una vez, para que me ayude a enfrentarme el infierno en el que voy a estar. Puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa si puedo tener eso de ti, Sasuke. ¿Por favor? Olvidemos por un maldito minuto que no podemos estar juntos, y mandemos la ley al diablo.

A ella le preocupaba que se negara, temía que la sacudiera lejos, cuando sus manos acariciaron su línea de la mandíbula y los pulgares le frotaron las mejillas, sintiendo su piel. Caliente. Era tan hermoso en su forma salvaje. Su mirada se perdió en las profundidades de sus impresionantes ojos, viendo las emociones parpadeando en las ventanas de su alma, hasta que pestañeó, acercándose a ella.

Aliviada al ver que no se distanciaba, sino que se acercaba más, sus caderas anchas rozando sus rodillas, y al instante Sakura se abrió más para permitirle acercarse a ella. Dio un paso entre sus muslos, el material de su pantalón rozó un poco su tierna piel, pero ella apenas lo notó. Unió pecho con pecho con sus brazos, y se enlazó alrededor de su cintura, mientras su rostro se acercaba más al bajar su cabeza. Sus miradas permanecieron unidas hasta que Sakura fijó la atención en sus labios carnosos, que poco a poco se separaron, dejando al descubierto los dientes afilados que no la asustaban. Ella abrió su boca anticipando que iba a besarla.

Cerrando los ojos en el último segundo, ella lo sintió sostenerla un poco más fuerte un segundo antes de que sus suaves labios acariciaran los suyos, su aliento caliente sobre su piel. La sorprendió que alguien tan fuerte pudiera ser tan tierno. Sus labios dejaron los suyos un segundo y luego volvieron a unirse.

Sakura abrió su boca totalmente cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Sus manos se deslizaron de sus mejillas a su pelo para poder acercarse más, y con sus brazos rodeó su cuerpo, haciéndolo entrar en ella Un beso dulce pero que rápidamente hizo que ardieran, perdiendo el control. Él le supo tan bien, como algo dulce, similar al azúcar, la maravillaba que siempre supiera como un caramelo. Su curiosidad se disipó cuando sintió las puntas afiladas de sus dientes tocando el labio inferior, pero no la cortó mientras exploraba su boca. Él gemía suavemente a medida que el beso se intensificaba. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella se aferró a él con desesperación, su cuerpo quemaba en su boca.

Tomo conciencia de su sexo cuando notó el bulto de su pantalón apretado contra ella, por lo que sintió la necesidad de más de un beso. Sakura gimió en su boca, animándolo con sus brazos para apretar aún más a su alrededor, hasta que él estuvo tan cerca que casi no podía respirar, pero no le importaba. Se estaban besando, y él la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos.

Sasuke apartó la boca, rompiendo el beso. Un leve grito escapó de sus labios en señal de protesta. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, simplemente mirándolo a escasos centímetros que los separaban, viendo el tormento en sus ojos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

—Te quiero tanto que me duele—, le dijo en voz baja. —Tómame.

El dolor brilló en sus ojos. —No podemos. No me tientes, Sakura.

—¿Amas a Karin?

El dolor en sus ojos, se convirtió en ira en un instante. —No— gruñó. —No la soporto. Es a ti a quien quiero.

El dolor la atravesó. —No me gusta esto. Quiero estar contigo y tú quieres estar conmigo. En este momento, no me gusta el mundo con sus malditas reglas.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello, ocultando el rostro en su hombro, mientras sus brazos la abrazaban con fuerza, de pie en medio del cuarto de baño con su cuerpo desnudo y envolviéndolo. Respiró hondo, con el pecho moviéndose contra ella.

Sakura se aferró a Sasuke, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última oportunidad para memorizar todo sobre él. Él se limitó a llevarla en sus brazos como si no pesara nada. Sus miradas se encontraron, cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y vio algo en sus ojos, una emoción que no podía leer, pero la mirada tierna se había ido. Poco a poco, se movió, los pocos pasos hasta el lavabo.

A Sakura casi se le rompió el corazón cuando sintió la retirada de Sasuke, tanto física como emocionalmente. Él la ayudó hasta que su culo tocó el lavabo y luego la dejó libre. Sasuke retrocedió, pero su mirada permanecía fija en ella. Ella nunca lo iba a ver de nuevo, pero al menos podía tener en la memoria su beso. Ambos estaban atrapados en lo que el destino les había deparado.

—Sólo hay una cosa que hacer.

—Sé que debo ir con él, has dejado claro que no tenemos otra opción.

Apretó los labios. —No quiero que otro hombre te reclame. Ni que Menma toque tu cuerpo. Debes ser mía.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero también lo hizo la tristeza. Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no había manera de parar que Menma la tomara. La mirada de Sasuke se endureció aún más, una escalofriante frialdad introduciéndose en sus ojos.

—Soy un buen guerrero, y un luchador excelente.

—¿Vas a desafiarlo?— El miedo la golpeó. —No puedes. Has dicho que no tienes derecho a hacer eso, que va en contra las leyes. ¿No te detendrán o algo así?

Él asintió. —Sí. Sería castigado severamente y enviado a un campo de trabajo durante años.

Ella se alejó del baño, golpeando sus pies en el suelo mientras permanecía de pie. —Por mucho que quieras estar conmigo no va a funcionar. Te enviaran lejos, y no podríamos estar juntos, no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mí.

Sasuke vaciló. —Volveré en un minuto después de recogerte ropa.— Poco a poco, miró hacia su cuerpo, un gruñido suave retumbó en su garganta. —Me gusta mucho verte así, pero vas a hacer que rompa mi control otra vez, y no puedo hacerlo en este momento.

Sakura vio a Sasuke salir como una tormenta del cuarto de baño. Se volvió, agarrándose al lavabo, y bajó la cabeza derrotada. No tenía más opción que ir con Menma.

Suspiró. ?Es hora de comportarse como una persona adulta,— se ordenó en un susurro.

En menos de un minuto volvió Sasuke, dejando caer su bolsa en el suelo del baño. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada fría todavía estaba ahí, para decirle en silencio que había endurecido su corazón. Ella casi se sentía agradecida de que fuera un hombre fuerte, le recordaba que tenía que ser fuerte también.

No le iba a hacer ningún bien lamentarse y arrojarse a sus pies para rogarle, excepto que podrían matarlo o enviarlo a un campo de trabajo de Zorn, lo que sería probablemente comparable a la cárcel. Ella se preocupaba demasiado por él para hacer algo tan estúpido, y que además ni siquiera iba a cambiar el resultado. A Sasuke lo encerrarían y ella se vería obligada a estar con otro hombre. Enderezó la espalda, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Vístete y ponte los pantalones. Hará frío allí donde vas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apartando la mirada de él. Sasuke se apartó, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, se inclinó, sacando la ropa de su bolsa. Su espalda le dolía un poco, donde la habían herido, pero era sólo una pequeña molestia mientras se vestía. Kira le había suministrado calcetines y botas nuevas, por lo que se puso eso último.

En cuestión de minutos Sasuke estaba de vuelta, deteniéndose en la puerta. Ella frunció el ceño mientras le estudiaba, al ver que se había cambiado de ropa, y no podía dejar de mirar su uniforme negro. Parecía peligrosamente sexy con ese mono que moldeaba su cuerpo. Tenía armas atadas a la cintura y en sus muslos, y estudió el enorme cuchillo que se ataban a su pierna con correas. Levantó la mirada para unirse a la suya.

—Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.— Extendió la mano hacia ella, los ojos negros brillaba con intensidad.

—¿A dónde?— Su mirada voló a su equipo otra vez, pensando que parecía estar listo para la batalla. Su corazón casi se detuvo en ese pensamiento y su mirada voló de regreso a la suya.

Él respiró hondo. —He pasado años patrullando la zona de Konoha. Si alguien puede sobrevivir con una mujer allí, soy yo. Como te he dicho, soy un luchador muy bueno, Sakura. Será peligroso y podríamos llegar a morir los dos, pero podremos estar juntos.— Hizo una pausa, sus miradas cruzándose. —Es tu elección. Vamos a ser perseguidos, pero soy un guerrero que estará en un campo de batalla conocido. Es nuestra única oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad juntos.

Todo lo que le había dicho sobre el trabajo en el área de Konoha le vino a la cabeza, qué las mujeres no vivían ahí porque era demasiado brutal, que era un lugar repleto de delincuentes y hombres salvajes Zorn. El miedo la golpeó, pero se quedó mirando a Sasuke y descubrió algo más, la constatación de que ella preferiría morir con Sasuke que vivir sin él. Tragó saliva mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, le acercaba su mano y asentía con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría seguirte al infierno y regresar, Sasuke. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Sasuke sonrió mientras su mano cálida grande apretó más la suya. —Conseguí tu bolsa. Necesitas ropa.

Le caían lágrimas porque él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella, se inclinó y cogió sus cosas. Lo miró. —Gracias.

Su sonrisa murió. —No me des las gracias por la cosa más egoísta que voy a hacer. Probablemente acabaremos asesinados por mi deseo de seguir contigo. No sé cuánto tiempo podrá mantener Itachi a Menma a distancia, pero cuando se den cuenta de que hemos huido juntos comenzara la caza, tenemos que ir rápido ahora.

Le dio un escalofrío de terror. —¿Realmente nos perseguirá? ¿En serio?

Él hizo un gesto sombrío. —Es la costumbre Zorn.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí

Sasuke rápidamente, y doblándose lo suficiente rozó la frente de Sakura con sus labios, asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. —Debemos darnos prisa. Quiero llegar a la zona Konoha antes de que caiga la noche, y hemos de hacer una parada primero.

...


	14. C12 * Reclamada

...

-No hables-, dijo en voz baja Sasuke media hora más tarde.

Sakura estudió la construcción delante la que se detuvieron en medio del bosque, pero en la distancia veía un gran muro. Su cima era gruesa como un pasadizo, y tenía grandes y negros hombres Zorn equipados que portaban armas semejantes a las pistolas, mientras caminaban a lo largo de la misma. Si ella no se equivocaba, esto tenía que ser algún tipo de cruce de fronteras. Le hizo un gesto para demostrarle que entendía su orden.

El rostro Sasuke quedó en blanco por la emoción al tomar una respiración profunda. Soltó su mano, su mirada rondando por la zona, parecía estar esperando algo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos hombres grandes con el mismo uniforme que llevaba Sasuke, salieran de los densos árboles que rodeaban el edificio. Los midieron con su mirada, y llevaban tantas armas atadas con correas a sus cuerpos como Sasuke.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza. -¿Es esto una inspección?

-Mi padre me ha ordenado darle un tour a esta mujer humana. Ella es una Embajadora de la Tierra, y quiere demostrarle cómo protegemos nuestras ciudades.

El otro hombre frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué aquí? Es demasiado peligroso.

-No traspasaremos el límite de la zona.- Sasuke disparó contra el guardia de mirada sucia. -Ella siente curiosidad sobre las áreas de Konoha, así que estoy dándole un recorrido por el almacén de suministros para demostrarle lo bien preparados que estamos, y que las mujeres humanas estarían a salvo en nuestras ciudades. Si ella ve cómo protegemos a nuestros ciudadanos, ella recomendará a la Tierra que envíen más hembras humanas.- Sonrió Sasuke. -¿No sería bueno tener a miles de ellas a nuestra disposición para vincularnos?

Ambos hombres centraron su atención de lleno sobre Sakura. Ella levantó su barbilla, poniendo su mejor cara de póker, tratando de no curvar sus labios cuando ambos hombres lanzaron una mirada lasciva a ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Uno de ellos sonrió.

-¿Ella tiene tanto poder sobre sus mujeres?

Asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente, Sasuke mintió. -Ella es muy importante en su mundo. Tras su recomendación, muchas más mujeres humanas viajaran a Zorn para vincularse con nuestros hombres. Mi padre es un gran líder que siempre quiere satisfacer a su gente.

El hombre de ojos oscuros, sonrió. -¿Ésta, está vinculada?

Sasuke se tensó. -Es una embajadora. Contrólense. Está aquí sólo para un tour. Vayamos. Ella tiene un banquete al que asistir en una hora. Entremos ahora.

Ambos guardias se dieron la vuelta, caminando por el edificio. Sakura lanzó una mirada a Sasuke. Él le devolvió su mirada con un cabeceo, señalando hacia adelante. Su mochila estaba escondida en el bosque por lo que no tenía peso para retrasarla, mientras ella prácticamente corrió tras los hombres mucho más altos, que tenían las piernas malditamente largas. Rodearon el edificio y vio dos puertas gruesas de acero, delante de las que ambos guardias se detuvieron brevemente. Las puertas se abrieron después de que uno de ellos golpeó la palma en un panel de control.

-Soy Kiba.- El hombre castaño alto sonrió a Sakura, su atención en sus pechos, y luego de vuelta a su cara. -Estamos fuertemente preparados en caso de ataque. Nuestros hombres son los mejores guerreros elegidos por Sasuke por sus habilidades de combate. Nunca hemos tenido una violación de seguridad. Sus mujeres estarían muy seguras en nuestras ciudades.

Dándole un guiño, Sakura intentó parecer impresionada. Ella nunca había tomado clases de actuación, pero por alguna razón Sasuke quería que ella pretendiera ser alguien realmente importante. No tenía idea de cómo habían conseguido pasar a los guardias en el muro con sus armas, pero confiaba en que Sasuke sabía lo que hacía, incluso si ella no lo hacía. Si él quería que ella desempeñara un papel, iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

-Uchiha Sasuke-, dijo ella suavemente. -Veo que usted escoge a los mejores guerreros. Estos se ven muy capaces.

Los labios gruesos curvados hacia arriba mientras la mirada de Sasuke se reunió con la suya, viendo el flash de diversión por sólo un latido del corazón antes de que se fuera.

-Por supuesto. Le dije que sus mujeres humanas estarían seguras en nuestras ciudades con nuestros hombres patrullando las fronteras. Mantenemos al más salvaje y menos civilizado Zorn, al otro lado de los muros. Poco a poco estamos controlando más áreas del Konoha, hasta que finalmente habrá más orden en todo Zorn. Es un proceso lento, ya que algunos se resisten al cambio.

-Ya veo.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando fueron llevados dentro del almacén de suministros, Sakura vio los vehículos tipo motocicleta estacionados cerca de las puertas. Las armas fueron apiladas en los estantes a lo largo de una de las paredes, y había uniformes colgados de ganchos. La habitación estaba llena de una gran variedad de otros aparatos y cajas selladas. Ella lo observó, tratando de pretender que estaba muy impresionada. Sasuke se movió, colocándose detrás de los dos hombres. Volvió su atención a los guardias, les sonrió, y vio que ambos miraban de reojo abiertamente su cuerpo de nuevo.

Sasuke se movió rápidamente, agarrando a ambos para golpear sus duras cabezas. Sakura estaba sorprendida por la súbita violencia. Los guardias fueron cuidadosamente bajados al suelo con la ayuda de Sasuke para que no chocaran contra la dura superficie. Suspiró, liberando a los flácidos hombres antes de enderezarse. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Van a estar bien. Odio hacer esto, pero sabía que no nos dejarían en paz, para coger lo que necesitamos. Error. Les entrené demasiado bien para incurrir en esa equivocación. Desnúdate.

Su boca se abrió. -¿Qué?

-Quítate la ropa ahora. Quítatela toda.

-¿Quitármela?- Ella lanzó una mirada a los dos hombres en el suelo, luego miró a la divertida expresión de Sasuke. -¿Por qué?

?Te voy a poner un uniforme. Será grande, pero tenemos tamaños más pequeños disponibles para la formación de nuestros hombres más jóvenes. Si nos vestimos bien pensaran que vamos a patrullar, y si usamos cascos en el vehículo, ellos no podrán ver nuestras caras cuando conduzcamos hacia la derecha, más allá de los guardias. No permanecerán inconscientes mucho tiempo así que date prisa, Sakura. Tenemos que atravesar el muro antes de que despierten para dar la voz de alarma.

Ella cogió su camisa cuando Sasuke se giró, y se alejó caminando a por los uniformes. Observaba cuidadosamente a los hombres del suelo, rezando para que no se despertaran mientras estaba desnuda y pensó que sería incómodo si lo hacían. Desnudándose rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y casi chocó con Sasuke.

Él tenía la mirada fija en cada centímetro expuesto de su cuerpo desnudo. Gruñó en voz baja cuando le dio un uniforme. -Vístete con rapidez. No he podido encontrar zapatos que se adapten a tus pies, así que lleva tus botas.

Sakura miró fijamente a sus ojos, manchas de lujuria quemaban en sus profundidades azules cuando se enfocó en sus pechos. Rasgando la mirada de él, ella miró a los dos hombres que todavía estaban inconscientes. Ella cambió su atención hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones apretados de Sasuke, al ver el duro bulto, no podía negar la evidencia. Parecía incómodo atrapado en el cuero de esa manera. El hombre era grande, y esas cosas eran muy apretadas. Mientras lo miraba, sus caderas cambiaron de posición y vio el movimiento de lo que realmente era. Fue tratando de adaptarse a una posición más cómoda. Levantó la barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Sus ojos eran increíbles, por lo que decidió que era el hombre vivo más sexy, extranjero o humano, y su cuerpo de inmediato respondió a la necesidad reflejada en su mirada. Ella se lamió los labios y dio un paso hacia él, queriéndolo tanto como él la deseaba.

Un gruñido suave Salió de él. -Sakura...

-No puedes andar de esa manera.- Ella lanzó una mirada a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. -Vas a hacerte daño intentándolo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Su atención se levantó para contemplar su cara. -Te deseo tanto, que sólo pensar en que estés dentro de mí me dan ganas de correrme. ¿Sabes lo que es un rapidito? Los dos estamos al borde. Apuesto a que podrías hacer que me corriera muy rápido y, a juzgar por lo duro que estás, tú no durarás mucho tampoco. ¿Qué son unos pocos minutos de todos modos? Piensa en lo bueno que se sentiría. Lo he querido tanto desde el callejón, que me duele.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras dejaba caer el uniforme en el suelo. Él se apartó, moviéndose rápidamente a la esquina. -Me tientas, pero no sería seguro hacerlo con los hombres en el suelo, Sakura. Podrían despertar y como estaría distraído, podrían dominarme fácilmente. Te voy a manejar en un minuto.

La decepción golpeó duro. Ella pensó que él tomaría su oferta, pero en su lugar Sasuke se alejaba. Ella lo vio agarrar algo de la pared antes de darse la vuelta. Oyó un ruido metálico y vio las restricciones en sus manos.

-Pervertido. ¿Vas a castigarme por tratar de tentarte a hacer algo peligroso, como follarme mientras estamos aquí?- Ella sonrió mientras se burlaba de él.

Se detuvo brevemente, inclinando la cabeza. -¿Pervertido? No entiendo la palabra.

-¿Son para mí?- Ella se volvió poco a poco, presentándole la espalda. Sakura extendió sus piernas separándolas e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, llevando las manos a su culo para que las cerrara justo allí. -Puedes ponérmelas y follarme. Eso sería perverso.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras avanzaba. Caminó a su alrededor para agacharse junto a los dos hombres. Ella se enderezó sabiendo que el juego había terminado, y vio a Sasuke llevar las manos a la espalda. En vez de atarlos para arriba uno a uno, les dio la vuelta de modo que quedaran espalda contra espalda, encadenándolos juntos cruzando las restricciones de modo que una muñeca izquierda fue enganchada a la muñeca derecha del otro hombre y viceversa. Estar de espaldas el uno del otro, encadenados entre sí, haría incluso levantarse del suelo una empresa muy difícil. Sasuke se puso de pie.

Se volvió para hacer frente a Sakura. -Ahora.

Sakura miró sus manos vacías, cuando se trasladó hacia adelante unos pocos pasos. Abrió la boca cuando él la agarró por las caderas, levantándola del suelo hasta que la presionó con firmeza contra su pecho cubierto de cuero. Sasuke dio un paso más, hasta que quedó atrapada entre él y una columna, inclinando suavemente a ambos contra ella. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron a su culo para colocarla más arriba, a su medida.

Sus miradas se encontraron, metió su mano libre entre ellos para rasgar la parte delantera de sus pantalones. El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza mientras miraba sus bellos ojos, que se reducían. Sus pestañas largas y negras se cerraron por un segundo de alivio, cuando él liberó su polla desde la restricción estricta de sus pantalones. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ella otra vez.

-Voy a tratar de ser amable, pero te deseo mucho.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ella sintió el material áspero de su pantalón en la parte posterior de sus piernas y contra el interior de sus muslos, donde se apoderó de él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy tan mojada y lista para ti.

Un gruñido suave salió de Sasuke un segundo antes de que su boca terminara sobre la de ella de repente, con fuerza, exigiendo la entrada. Los labios llenos presionaron fácilmente los suyos, mientras ella se abría a él cuando su lengua barrió en su boca. Sasuke desplazó las caderas ligeramente un segundo antes de que la cabeza de su gruesa polla presionara contra su coño. Él gruñó, su lengua amortiguando cuando empujo hacia arriba.

Un gemido salió de Sakura, que capturó con la boca cuando la penetraba poco a poco. Su cuerpo se estiraba para acomodarlo. Su mano lo liberó de sus pantalones envueltos alrededor de su cintura para que él pudiera abrazarla estrechamente mientras se hundía más en ella. Cuando estaba totalmente dentro de su cuerpo permaneció quieto durante largos segundos.

Era el cielo y el infierno tener a Sasuke dentro de ella, se sentía tan increíble y esa maravillosa sensación fue la parte del cielo. La parte infernal era que se quedó quieto, enterrado ahí, hasta que ella empujó sus caderas, pidiéndole en silencio que se moviera. Le dolía el cuerpo por él. Cuando ella dijo que estaba mojada y lista, no había sido en broma.

Sasuke separó su boca por completo de ella para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro. Le golpeó el labio inferior con la lengua, respirando más rápido de lo normal, y no dijo una palabra. Acababa de moverse, retirándose de ella casi totalmente un segundo antes de que empujara hacia arriba. Fue un movimiento rápido que hizo gritar a Sakura. Sasuke se congeló.

-¿Te hago daño? Estas tan apretada.

Se dio cuenta de sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella los abrió encontrándose con su intensa mirada. -No. Fue de placer. Dios, Sasuke. Muévete. Por favor.

Él gruñó. Ella no tenía que decírselo dos veces. Cambió su control sobre ella tomando su culo con las dos manos, sosteniéndola, su cuerpo atrapado entre su ancho pecho y la columna fría, dura, detrás de ella, firmemente. Él se movió entonces, cogiéndola con impulsos más duros.

Sakura se apoderó de la parte superior de sus hombros, sus piernas cerradas estrechamente alrededor de su cintura, mientras la golpeaba rápido y profundo. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes cuando su polla la golpeaba. Era el placer y el dolor casi al mismo tiempo, tener algo tan grueso como Sasuke moviéndose dentro de ella. Él golpeó nervios que nunca antes supo que tenía. Ella puso su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados, cuando un gemido surgió de ella.

Sasuke movió las caderas un poco para frotarse contra su clítoris con cada movimiento. Eso fue suficiente para que el placer explotara a toda marcha. Ella sintió que sus músculos vaginales internos se apretaban, tensando la liberación. Sasuke se quejó en voz alta, su rostro cayendo hacia delante para enterrarse en su hombro y el cuello. Bombeo frenéticamente en ella, un nuevo nivel de éxtasis haciendo que Sakura arañase su ropa de cuero en sus hombros, a sabiendas que sus uñas estaban mordiendo el grueso material, mientras gemía su nombre, casi cantándolo.

Sakura abrió la boca y luego lanzó su propio rostro hacia adelante. Abrió la boca en contra de su camisa, gritando cuando su clímax se apoderó de ella brutalmente, atravesándola, sentía que el placer la desgarraba. Sasuke tiró con fuerza, sus golpes se ajustaron en pequeños movimientos, un gruñido rasgado de sus labios en su piel mientras seguía en ella, viniéndose duro en el interior de su cuerpo. Se sostuvieron uno sobre el otro con fuerza, mientras sus cuerpos cabalgaban los efectos de la pasión de un gran sexo, hasta que Sasuke se calmó totalmente.

Eran dos latidos de corazón sexuales juntos. Su polla palpitaba, igual que las paredes de su coño temblaban, a consecuencia de su rapidito caliente. El único sonido en la habitación era su respiración pesada. Los brazos de Sasuke aflojaron un poco el control sobre su culo, no había hematomas, y estaba segura de que habría golpes, pero a ella no le importaba un comino si las huellas de sus manos enteras quedaran en negro y azul donde se había apoderado de ella, mientras la follaba. Ella los llevaría con orgullo.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, en la contemplación que se sentía como si hubiera sido follada casi hasta la extenuación. Siempre se había preguntado acerca de ello, y ahora que sabía que lo había experimentado de primera mano, estaba muy impresionada. Sus brazos se envolvieron más fuerte sobre los hombros mientras inhalaba su aroma, amando ser sostenida en sus brazos y disfrutando que él estaba dentro de ella. El hecho de que él la había hecho correrse más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, no le pasó desapercibido tampoco.

Sasuke volvió su rostro, acariciando la piel suave debajo de su oreja en la línea de su garganta. -Eres mía-, jadeó contra su piel. -Yo te reclamo, Sakura. Yo estoy vinculado a ti. Tú eres mi corazón y eres todo para mí. Sobreviviremos juntos. No hay nada más que nosotros juntos. A partir de este día en adelante, prometo una nueva vida contigo como mi vinculada.

...


	15. C13 * Soy tuya

...

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero hicieron engrandar su corazón. Giró la cabeza, poniendo espacio suficiente entre ellos para ver su rostro. Cuando levantó la cabeza sus miradas se encontraron, y Sakura tuvo que parpadear para evitar las lágrimas. Levantó su mano alrededor de su cuello para ahuecar su cara, pensando que era muy guapo. Vio la ternura y lo que parecía el amor en sus ojos, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

—Te amo, Sasuke. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz, y te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz también. Creo que tengo una idea de a qué has renunciado para estar conmigo, y no puedo creer que te hayas alejado de tu vida como lo hiciste, pero estoy tan condenadamente agradecida de que estamos juntos. Te voy a completar de algún modo siendo la mejor vinculada que haya habido jamás, maldición.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, cuando él sonrió, llegando a sostenerla con un brazo mientras le acarició la mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron la línea de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla, inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros.

—Sé que vamos a ser felices juntos, y sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Lo único que espero es poder mantenerte a salvo.— Murió su sonrisa. —Nuestra única posibilidad de poder quedarnos juntos es ir a la zona de Konoha, pero será muy peligroso. Pensé en tratar de sacarnos del mundo, pues ellos estarán buscándonos en cada punto de control cuando se den cuenta de que te he tomado. Tu perteneces a Menma de acuerdo a nuestra ley, y si nos capturan te devolverán a él.— Hizo una pausa, la intensidad quemaba en las profundidades negras de sus ojos. —Tú eres mi Sakura, mi vinculada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Soy tuya, Sasuke. Te pertenezco.

Gruñó en voz baja. —Debemos irnos.— Una pequeña sonrisa burlaba en sus labios. —Ponte la ropa. Siempre me tientas y me haces perder el control. Yo quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos seguros para compartir esto contigo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. —Me alegro de que esto sucediera aquí y ahora. Me dolía por ti, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado esto.

—Sé que te he deseado tanto como tú me deseas. Ha sido una tortura resistir la tentación de tomarte tan a menudo como deseaba.— Suavemente la puso en el suelo. —Vístete. Se despertaran pronto, y tenemos que estar en la frontera antes que ellos.

Se vistió rápidamente, viendo a Sasuke coger los sacos vacíos, llenándolos de suministros alrededor de la habitación, y atar las cuatro bolsas en el vehículo con aspecto de motocicleta más cercano a la puerta. Su corazón latía de miedo y excitación por tener que cruzar la frontera sin ser detectados. El uniforme era de cuero, la camisa y los pantalones eran un poco grandes para ella, pero esperaba que a partir de una distancia pudiera engañar a los guardias pareciendo que era un hombre joven. Sasuke terminó de colocar los suministros en el vehículo de dos ruedas, y se agachó para chequear a los dos hombres. Levantó la cabeza.

—Quédate mientras recupero la mochila del bosque. No te muevas. Si uno de ellos despierta, quiero que lo golpees.— Se puso de pie, caminando hasta la pared y cogió lo que parecía un bastón de mando de un estante. Se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia ella. —Aquí. Golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero no demasiado duro. No quiero que mueran.

—Yo tampoco.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que él se hubiera ido. Custodiaba a los dos hombres en el suelo con un sentimiento de pavor ante la idea de que iban a despertar, no queriendo golpear a ninguno de los dos. Se sentó para ponerse las botas y conseguir estar lista, mientras esperaba y observaba a los guardias. En cuestión de minutos el alivio la sorprendió, cuando Sasuke volvió con su mochila. La sostuvo mientras ella se puso de pie y luego se la entregó.

—Van a abrir la puerta cuando nos vean aproximarnos y usar esto ayudará a ocultarte, el casco es más pequeño del aviso protector de la guardia, si te lo pones. Aférrate a mí con fuerza, Sakura. Si las cosas van mal nosotros huiremos y el territorio que hay allí fuera es muy duro, así que el paseo será difícil.

Se subió a la moto grande. Ella dudó y se subió en el ancho asiento detrás suyo.

Sasuke le entregó un casco grande. Ella descubrió la correa con bastante facilidad, ya que era similar a los que tenía en su casa, la cara de blindaje se tiñó de un color azul oscuro. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Sasuke cuando encendió el motor. Se dio cuenta entonces que había abierto las dos puertas dobles cuando había regresado con su mochila.

— Si nos detienen, no hables.

—Lo imaginaba, ya que dijiste que se supone que debo ser un chico.

Una carcajada resonó en Sasuke. —¿Estás lista, Sakura? ¿Estás segura de que deseas hacer esto?— Volvió la cabeza.

No podía ver su rostro con el casco teñido encendido, haciendo de sus rasgos no más que una sombra. Eso significaba que él no podía ver su rostro, lo que era una buena cosa, decidió, porque estaba aterrorizada. Ella esperaba que él no pudiera oler eso. Todo lo que había dicho sobre el área Konoha, le indicaba que era tan peligroso como el infierno.

—Estoy segura. Quiero estar contigo, y si esta es la única manera entonces vamos a ir.

Él se dio la vuelta, levantando su bota, y empujado lentamente el vehículo hacia delante. Ella se sorprendió cuando el motor funcionó en silencio. Sintió la vibración del mismo, pero en realidad no era mucho más de un sonido, excepto un zumbido suave. Sasuke los expulsó del edificio a un camino de tierra que llevaba hacia el muro. Al acercarse, Sakura no pudo ver a su alrededor más que el cuerpo alto y ancho de Sasuke, por lo que se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura.

Sasuke levantó un brazo, señalando a alguien. Sakura cerró los ojos, rezando para que ellos no fueran capturados. La moto se desaceleró, pero no se detuvo, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que un guardia estaba allí de pie, sosteniendo la puerta abierta, a medida que pasó por delante. Ella miró al guardia Zorn, pero él no los miraba. Estaba sosteniendo la puerta con una mano y un arma en la otra, mientras escudriñaba la zona a la que se dirigían.

¿Fueron los ataques tan malos que el hombre estaba constantemente en estado de alerta de esa manera? Ese pensamiento envió un escalofrió de miedo a través de Sakura. Estaba a punto de recorrer la zona de Konoha por sí misma. ¿Podrá Sasuke mantenerme realmente a salvo? Ella esperaba que sí, aferrándose a él más estrechamente cuando aumentó la velocidad, ya que dio más poder a la máquina.

Unos minutos más tarde, su cuerpo se relajaba. —Está despejado.— Hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera. —Estamos fuera de su alcance, y las patrullas son menos frecuentes. Ahora, sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los residentes. Nos dirigimos hacia las montañas remotas y la región de la tercera luna. Es difícil llegar a ella sin vehículo, de manera que muchos de los hombres salvajes no van allí, pero he estado allí muchas veces. Creo que es el lugar más seguro, y mejor para vivir.

—Confío en ti.— Lo decía en serio.

Sasuke los mantuvo a un ritmo rápido, incluso después de que el sol se puso. Sakura se alegró de no poder ver por dónde estaban conduciendo, porque a juzgar por la forma en que su culo se estaba lastimando de tanto golpear y sacudirse en el asiento, el terreno tenía que ser bastante duro. Las horas parecían pasar lentas, hasta que la moto finalmente se desaceleró.

Sasuke la apagó, volvió la cabeza y la miró. Ella disminuyó su dominio sobre él cuando le dio un guiño, escaló fuera, y estiró los brazos y las piernas. Ella misma estaba rígida, después de horas aferrándose a él con fuerza en el duro camino.

—Vamos a tener que caminar el resto del camino, pero estamos cerca.

Ella se bajó de la silla e hizo un poco de estiramiento por su cuenta. Su culo se sintió entumecido, pero la sensación regresó en pocos minutos, mientras se quedó mirando las tres lunas, todas ellas situadas en las diferentes áreas del cielo nocturno. Brillantes estrellas brillaban en la noche clara. El olor del bosque en Zorn era muy similar al de Tierra, con árboles fuertes y aromas de suciedad. Podía ver las formas de los árboles altos a su alrededor, nada más que sombras de la noche.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué nos rodea?

—Hay una cueva con agua más adelante, a la cual nos trasladaremos. Sobreviviremos allí y te sentirás muy cómoda. Voy a cuidar bien de ti, Sakura.

—Sé que lo harás.

Se volvió y lo vio haciendo algo a la moto. En cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de que la estaba descargando. Ella se acercó.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Tu visión no es tan buena como la mía. Voy a dejarte aquí y llevaré esto dentro, pero no tardaré mucho tiempo.— Levantó los brazos, se quitó el casco y lo puso en el asiento, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire fresco. —No creo que haya nadie cerca, con el viento soplando. Sé que las patrullas golpearon hace apenas unas semanas despejando toda la zona, de modo que nadie volverá por mucho tiempo. Muy pocos de los salvajes se aventuran de esta manera, y cuando lo hagan puedo ejecutarlos.

—Prefiero ir contigo. No quiero estar sola.

Dos grandes manos agarraron sus caderas, y se volvió hacia su cara. —Iré más rápido sin ti, y no tardaré. No te dejaría si pensara que estás en peligro. Los suministros son pesados, y tengo que hacer unos cuantos viajes. Tenemos animales salvajes en Konoha, así que quiero asegurarme de que ninguno de ellos ha tomado la cueva antes de llevarte allí.

Sakura tragó. —¿Qué clase de animales? ¿Qué pasa si me atacan mientras te has ido?

Sasuke se rio entre dientes. —No. No les gustan las luces mientras cazan por la noche, así que las dejaré encendidas. Estarás a salvo si te quedas a la luz. Si oyes que algo se acerca, muévete al frente al vehículo y no se acercarán a ti.

La advertencia la asustaba más que sólo un poco. ¿Qué aspecto tendría la fauna silvestre de Zorn? Si uno de esos killis de mirada asustadiza había sido inofensivo, ella no quería ver algo que no lo era. ¿Cuán peligrosos eran los animales locales? Ella asintió con la cabeza sin embargo, sabiendo que sería valiente aunque le costara. Sasuke había ido a la fuga con ella, dejando su vida, su casa, y su trabajo atrás para quedarse con ella. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser una mujer, y no una cobarde. Enderezó los hombros y forzó una sonrisa, ya que le dijo que él tenía una buena visión nocturna.

—Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes por mí.

Sasuke volvió a reír. —Eres un buen ser humano.

Si supiera, pensó en silencio, manteniendo su sonrisa en su lugar. La soltó, volvió a la moto, y desató dos de las bolsas de suministros de gran tamaño. Él le dirigió una última mirada, y se alejó en la oscuridad. Sakura esperó hasta que no podía oír su andar suave antes de casi tropezarse con los faros delanteros, mirando la oscuridad a su alrededor con miedo.

Se sentó después de un tiempo en la tierra roja. Sakura estaba asustada, su corazón latía con fuerza, cuando un poco más tarde sonó un gruñido en algún lugar no muy lejano. Esperaba que fuera Sasuke pero ella avanzó hasta el centro de las luces, aunque sólo en caso de que no lo fuera. Minutos más tarde, lo oyó acercarse, sus botas crujieron en la tierra compactada, y vio su gran figura que se acercaba.

—Te dije que no me tomaría mucho tiempo.

Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el culo. —¿Conseguiré ir contigo esta vez?

—Sí. Puedo llevar las últimas dos bolsas si tú puedes seguirme con tu mochila. ¿Puedes caminar en la oscuridad? Si no puedes ver, haré un tercer viaje para llevarte sobre mis hombros.

—Lo haré. Oí un gruñido.

—Fue un obrion.

—¿Un qué?

Sasuke se rio entre dientes. —Se parece a un Killis más grande, no son redondos, y comen carne. Son peligrosos, pero yo estoy contigo.

—Así que ¿no nos atacara?— Ella tenía la esperanza.

Dudó. —No atacará dos veces si se atreve una primera. Yo te protegeré.

Ella asintió, a sabiendas de que Sasuke era un guerrero grande, y estaba bastante segura de que podría hacerse cargo de todo lo que se escondía allí. Lo vio desatar las otras dos bolsas y luego apagar la luz del vehículo, por lo que la oscuridad los rodeaba. Ella parpadeó un par de veces con sensación de alivio cuando sus ojos se ajustan a ella. No podía ver muy bien, pero la tres lunas eran lo suficientemente brillantes en el cielo claro para que ella pudiera ver los contornos.

—Vamos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, después de que la gran figura se pusiera en movimiento delante de ella, y se aseguró de quedarse cerca. Sasuke rápidamente podría cubrir más terreno con sus piernas, pero en cambio, se movió lentamente sólo para que ella pudiera seguirlo a un ritmo más fácil. Viajaron alrededor de unos kilómetros cuesta arriba, antes de que ella viera una gran forma más oscura por delante, que parecía un agujero negro. Cuando Sasuke siguió avanzando, ella asumió que era la entrada de la cueva.

Sasuke se detuvo frente de ella. —No te muevas hasta que yo vuelva después de encender un fuego. Tenía demasiada prisa por traerte aquí para hacerlo antes.

Ella se sorprendió de que regresara tan rápido. No dijo una palabra, sólo se acercó a ella, se inclinó, y la levantó entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella jadeó un segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tenía que ser bastante pesada con el peso de su mochila añadido, pero no parecía darse cuenta. Entró en la apertura, y luego todo se volvió oscuro. La luz parpadeaba por delante.

La cueva en la que caminaban era más grande de lo que esperaba, y no podía dejar de mirar a la sala de veinte por treinta metros de altura. Mientras estudiaba la pared del fondo se dio cuenta de que el agua corría por ella hasta desaparecer a lo largo de la parte inferior del suelo, que ella no podía ver en las sombras. Su mirada se centró en la estructura de la roca circular en el centro de la cueva que estaba ardiendo, iluminando suavemente la habitación.

—¿Tuviste tiempo para construir una hoguera?

—Te dije que era raro que algunos de los hombres de Konoha salieran tan lejos, pero algunos lo hacen. Han construido muchas comodidades en el interior de esta cueva cuando han vivido aquí. Dejaron un montón de leña para quemar cuando las patrullas las despejaron hace semanas, por lo que está mejor de lo que pensé.— Suavemente la puso sobre sus pies.

Ella miró abiertamente a la cueva mientras se quitaba la mochila, pasando al suelo, y sus ojos volvieron a la pared del fondo, donde el agua corría hasta desaparecer en el suelo. Se movió hacia delante, y se dio cuenta de que había una gran brecha entre el fondo de la cueva y la tierra apisonada. Acercó aún más la mirada hacia abajo a una piscina de cuatro metros de ancho.

—El agua no es demasiado profunda, y es seguro bañarse.

Se giró para encontrar a Sasuke mirándola con rasgos tensos y arrugados. Inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose qué estaría pensando.

El vaciló. —Tengo que ocultar el vehículo explorador, para que no lo vean si ellos patrullan esta zona de nuevo. No lo espero, pero mejor lo hago por si la circundan de nuevo. No quiero que nos atrapen.— Caminó hacia adelante, mirándola. —Quiero que te bañes mientras esté fuera.

—Está bien.— Ella le guiñó un ojo. —Probablemente tengo una capa de suciedad encima.— Miró hacia abajo a su piel, para ver que estaba llena de polvo del duro viaje en la moto. Elevó su mirada a la suya. —¿Debo esperarte?— Una sonrisa burlaba sus labios. —Podría lavarte la espalda.

Un gruñido suave salió de él. —Quiero hacer eso contigo, pero más tarde. Es nuestra noche de vinculación. Quiero que te bañes, y estés desnuda cuando regrese. ¿Puedes montar nuestra cama?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando ella asintió con la cabeza. —Es como nuestra luna de miel, ¿no?

Su boca se curvó hacia abajo. —No conozco ese término.

—Una noche de vinculación significa que vamos a tener un montón de sexo, ¿no?

Una sonrisa floreció. —Sí.

—Voy a bañarme y colocar una cama, mientras vas a esconder la moto, pero date prisa.— Ella le sonrió.

Él señalo la bolsa. —Usa las tres colchonetas que se encuentran allí, para hacer una cama en la esquina.— Señaló un punto en el suelo. Volvió la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran otra vez. —Iré rápido, y me gustaría que estuvieras desnuda en la colchoneta cuando regrese. ¿Harás esto por mí? Sé que a las mujeres humanas no les gusta que les digan qué hacer, pero te agradecería si puedes hacer esto por mí.

Acercándose a él, Sakura llegó a poner su mano en el pecho. —Estaré bañada, desnuda, y extendida sobre la cama esperándote. Yo no soy ella, no soy para nada como ella.— Sakura no quería ni siquiera decir el nombre de Karin.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé. Volveré.

...


	16. C14 * Vinculados

...

Las colchonetas estaban puestas en la esquina. Apiladas juntas eran cómodas, centímetros de relleno blando, entre el suelo duro e implacable de la cueva, y su cuerpo. Sakura estaba desnuda, limpia y temblando un poco. El fuego ayudaba a calentar el ambiente, pero Sasuke iba a calentarla mucho mejor.

Se había apresurado para estar lista, pero se preguntó qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo. Creía que Sasuke había estado ausente casi una hora, y estaba ansiosa por su regreso. Estaba sentada en la cama con su atención fija en la curva de entrada de la cueva.

Por último un movimiento le llamó la atención cuando Sasuke entró y la dejó atónita, viéndolo húmedo y totalmente desnudo a excepción de sus botas con punta, que se sacó dándoles patadas a un lado. Se quedó con la boca abierta mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia ella, pensando que era absolutamente precioso e increíblemente sexy. Los músculos expandidos a lo largo de su cuerpo, entonces él cerró la distancia entre ellos y Sakura tuvo que recordar como respirar.

Sasuke parado a los pies delante de ella mientras miraba a su cuerpo, notando que había despertado en toda su gloria. Ella no podía dejar de centrar su atención en su pene erecto. Era un espécimen duro y grueso, y tan sexy como podría ser. Se movió de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas, atrajo su atención hacia su ancho pecho, donde brillaba la humedad en la piel haciendo parecer que había sido engrasada para añadir a su belleza. Vio cómo unas gotas de agua resbalaban por su pecho, recorriendo su pezón arrugado.

Sakura finalmente recordó que podía moverse, inclinándose hacia adelante lentamente, avanzando centímetro a centímetro alcanzó sus manos y rodillas, arrastrándose los pocos metros que los separaban. Un gruñido suave retumbó desde los labios entreabiertos de Sasuke. Su polla se sacudió un poco cuando ella estuvo a un respiro de distancia. Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas quedando uno frente al otro, acercándose. Su único objetivo fijo, era esa gota de agua en su pezón, ella no dudó en alcanzarla con su boca.

Su lengua se lanzó para atrapar la gota antes de que cayera. Sasuke se tensó, apretando los músculos del estomago de modo que cada arista se estremeció ligeramente. Su boca se cerró sobre su pezón, mientras su lengua se arremolinó en un patrón circular sobre la yema. Ella le tironeó en su boca, chupándolo.

Dos grandes manos, calientes envolvieron su firme culo ahuecándolo, sus dedos agarrando sus carnes curvas. Su pecho vibraba contra su nariz y el mentón, cuando otro rugido retumbó de Sasuke. Su polla presionando en su vientre suave cuando sus manos tiraron de ella más cerca, hasta que se encontró pegada a su cuerpo grande, firme en un instante. Las manos le apretaron el culo con fuerza, extrayendo un gemido de ella. —Sakura—, su voz era ronca y profunda. —Suéltame.

Con pesar, ella lo soltó con un sonido suave. Levantó su mentón, por lo que ella pudo apreciar la vista de su pecho, admirando cada centímetro mientras miraba lentamente levantó la vista hasta la barbilla, para ver que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Sus increíbles ojos negros brillaban cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Las manos que la agarraban la levantaron, sus rodillas dejaron la suave colchoneta cuando él coloco su cuerpo más arriba, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, literalmente tocándose.

—Tú eres mía.

Ella no lo dudó. —Lo soy.

Su gran cuerpo se estremeció un poco, pero ella sabía que él no tenía frío. Él respiró hondo, aplastando sus senos con más fuerza contra su pecho. Su polla estaba cavando en su muslo ahora, pero no se sentía incómoda. Sus manos soltando su dominio poco a poco, bajándola de nuevo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la colchoneta.

—Preséntate ante mí.

Sakura tragó saliva, dejando ir la mano izquierda de su culo. Caminó hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos y luego vaciló.

—¿Quieres que esté de espaldas con mis piernas extendidas, o me quieres de esta manera?

Se dio la vuelta, dejando caer las manos en la colchoneta, por lo que estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. Volvió la cabeza, mirando su rostro sobre su hombro, mientras ella extendió sus piernas separándolas, apoyando sus rodillas. Ella sabía qué clase de imagen daba mientras extendía las piernas un poco más, y bajaba sus brazos lo suficiente para impulsar su culo más alto.

Sasuke admiraba la vista, gruñendo en voz baja un segundo antes de avanzar detrás de ella curvando las manos alrededor de su cuerpo doblado. Toda su atención se mantuvo en su culo, mientras sus grandes manos se deslizaban a lo largo de la curva de sus muslos a su espalda, para luego bajar de nuevo. Una mano se deslizó entre sus piernas, rozando su coño.

Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras los dedos Sasuke exploraban su sexo ya mojado, dos de ellos se burlaban de su hendidura, probándola, y aprisionando contra su entrada, pero no entraba en ella. Sus dedos resbalaron más bajo y se frotaron contra su clítoris. Él la separó con los dedos un poco más, lo suficiente para que su brote hinchado resbalara entre sus dedos antes de pellizcarle la carne sensible suavemente, atrapándola para frotarla hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus nudillos. Un gemido salió de los labios de Sakura.

—Se siente tan bien.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue otro gruñido. Había algo tan primitivo y masculino cuando hacía los sonidos graves y retumbantes que se transformó en algo más. Él era un hombre grande, poderoso, fuerte, realmente enorme. Pero su toque era suave cuando continuó capturando el clítoris de Sakura entre sus dedos, empujándolos con más fuerza contra la curva de su cuerpo, causando que su brote sensible empujara más lejos entre los dos dedos. De repente empujó el pulgar dentro de su coño, violándola.

Un fuerte gemido salió de Sakura, por la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo dentro. Dejó caer los codos en la colchoneta inclinando más su cuerpo para darle libre acceso. Cerró los ojos, bajando la cara por lo que su frente tocó la blanda colchoneta. Ella movía su culo cuando el pulgar empujó más profundamente.

—Por favor.

—Silencio,— ordenó. —Siente.

Ella sentía ganas de gritar de frustración un momento más tarde, algo que luchó por sofocar cuando su pulgar salió fuera de ella. Sus dedos tiraban de su clítoris por última vez antes de que la soltara por completo. Sorprendida porque él se había detenido, Sakura gimió de frustración. Se levantó y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro, al verlo moverse hacia atrás unos centímetros.

Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Ella tensó sus brazos, empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Estaba de espaldas, con su cara entre sus pantorrillas, pero luego avanzó hacia arriba, moviéndose entre sus piernas abiertas. Ella abrió la boca en estado de shock cuando la agarró por las caderas, levantando su cuerpo hacia arriba, tirando de su espalda un poco hasta que sus rodillas estaban justo por encima de sus hombros. Tiró de sus caderas hacia su rostro para que su boca pudiera capturar su clítoris, y sus manos cambiaron su dominio para poder extender más sus pliegues.

La sorpresa se convirtió en gemidos de placer, Sasuke la sostenía en su lugar, mientras su boca atormentaba su clítoris. Sakura nunca había estado en esa posición con un hombre antes, casi sentada sobre su cara. Era lo que estaba haciendo, así que ella intentó no poner su peso. La sensación era cruda y maravillosa, la boca de Sasuke la chupaba y se burlaba de ella, Sakura gimió más fuerte, retorciéndose de placer. Echando la cabeza atrás, gritó cuando se corrió fuertemente, mientras sus dientes estaban enterrados contra su capullo hinchado, comiéndolo. El éxtasis la martilleó.

Sasuke soltó su clítoris, y Sakura sólo podía jadear cuando él violó su coño con su gruesa lengua, se sentía grande cuando él se empujó en su interior. El gruñó en voz alta, lentamente follándola, mientras sus músculos se contrajeron a raíz de la liberación. Retirándose de ella poco a poco, oyó que un gruñido salió de él, cuando se levantó lo suficiente para salirse de debajo de ella.

Sakura se derrumbó sobre sus codos y rodillas, sintiéndose débil. El gran cuerpo de Sasuke cayó a su alrededor repentinamente, mientras la enjaulaba entre sus brazos, con sus manos y rodillas sobre ella. La única advertencia que recibió, fue un empujón contra su coño de la cabeza del grueso de su polla antes de que él empujara en ella lentamente, sin parar hasta estar completamente en su interior.

—Oh Dios,— jadeó. —Eres tan condenadamente grande.

—Estás tan apretada,— gimió. —Señor de las Lunas. Mujer, eres perfecta.

Él comenzó a moverse en impulsos lentos, que dejaron a Sakura sin la capacidad de pensar, sólo podía ser capaz de sentir. Sasuke fue increíblemente suave, hasta que aumentó el ritmo un poco. Su mano izquierda en el suelo mientras se enderezaba detrás de ella, agarrando sus caderas para mantener su equilibrio mientras se movía más rápido, y más duro en su interior, creando una sensación diferente.

Sakura arañó la colchoneta, usándola para apoyar su cuerpo cuando los gemidos salieron de su garganta. Con cada golpe Sasuke se sentía bien, pero cuando se retiró casi por completo y luego se impulsó de nuevo, se sentía mucho mejor. Él torció un poco las caderas en un movimiento que hacía que sus bolas golpearan contra su clítoris con cada movimiento, entonces la colocó un poco con sus manos para separar más sus piernas.

Dicha cruda la recorría, sintiendo su polla dura como una roca, gruesa frotando contra ella con fuerza, creando estragos en sus nervios internos. El estímulo adicional contra su clítoris, fue una sobrecarga sensorial, provocando que sus músculos se apretaran con la anticipación del próximo clímax, una advertencia de que no iba a durar mucho más.

—Voy a...— se quedó sin aliento.

—Córrete para mí—, se quejó Sasuke. —Ahora.

Cuatro duros golpes más de sus caderas y ella lo hizo. Sakura casi gritó cuando sus músculos vaginales se estremecieron fuertemente. Entró en espasmos, cuando el éxtasis atravesó su cuerpo, una explosión cegadora de éxtasis apoderándose de ella. Tras ella Sasuke rugió su liberación cuando se corrió, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su coño, llenándola con su semen, con duras explosiones de calor propagándose.

Ella se habría derrumbado en consecuencia, si Sasuke no la hubiera agarrado firmemente de las caderas. Jadeaba, el sudor cosquilleándola y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella otra vez, una de sus manos liberando su cadera para apoyarla en la colchoneta al lado de su hombro. Su pelo callo alrededor de ellos en una cortina oscura, con su gran cuerpo moldeado contra su espalda. Ella abrió los ojos, para mirar el gran contraste de su pelo negro. Sasuke acarició su cabeza con la suya.

—Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Estamos vinculados.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Él iba a seguir diciéndolo, al parecer, y ella nunca se cansaría de escucharlo.

—Sí.

—Me haces feliz, Sakura.

—Tú me haces feliz también, Sasuke.

Él se movió lentamente, retirando su cuerpo para estirarse a su lado, tirando de ella hacia abajo en la colchoneta con él. Terminó medio acostada en su enorme pecho, en mitad de la colchoneta, mientras él se tumbaba sobre su espalda. Sus dedos corrieron a través de su pelo, su otra mano rozando ligeramente la espalda mientras él la sostenía.

—La vida será dura, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla más fácil para ti.

Levantando su cabeza, ella miró fijamente sus ojos hermosos. —No necesito facilidad. Sólo te necesito a ti.

Sus dientes más afilados, asomaron entre sus labios llenos, mientras sonreía. —Eres muy especial.

—Tú también lo eres.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

...


	17. C15 * Siempre que quieras

...

Sakura estaba todavía asombrada de que hubiera dejado su vida atrás para estar con ella, y estaba muy agradecida también. Su sonrisa murió lentamente. Se movió, levantándose lo suficiente para avanzar más arriba en su cuerpo y mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué te hizo decidir a traerme aquí?

Su sonrisa murió. —No podía soportar la idea de Menma alejándote de mí y no podía dejarte ir. Me resistí cuando me sentí atraído por ti, lo que sentí, pero el verlo allí, me hizo darme cuenta de que iba a suceder realmente. Él te aterrorizó y abusó de ti.— Su tono se hizo duro. —Tú debes ser apreciada, y la idea de que él permitiría que otros hombres te forzaran a complacerlos con la lengua, me enfureció. Supe entonces que no podía permitir que eso sucediera.— Hizo una pausa. —Y besarte fue mi punto de ruptura. Yo simplemente no podía dejarte ir.

Ella lo miró a los ojos pensando, no es una confesión de amor eterno, pero lo acepto. Asintió. —Soy feliz de haberlo hecho. Prefiero vivir en una cueva contigo, que estar en otro lugar con alguien más.

—La vida será dura para nosotros, más para ti que para mí, porque me educaron para ser un guerrero. Vivimos en condiciones difíciles durante nuestra formación, pero tú eres humana. Yo cuidaré de ti, Sakura. Te protegeré, y me aseguraré de que nunca pases hambre.

Alzándose hacia arriba, ella le acarició la mejilla. —Lo sé. No tienes que convencerme.

Él sonrió. —Soy un buen cazador y proveedor.

Riéndose, ella asintió con la cabeza. —Lo creo.

Su sonrisa murió. —Me preocupa el futuro.

—Mientras este contigo todo estará bien.

—Van a perseguirnos, pero mataré a cualquiera que venga a tratar de alejarte de mí, y a los hombres salvajes que husmeen alrededor de nuestra casa. Me preocupa que busquemos descendencia, ya que las mujeres humanas no son tan resistentes como las mujeres Zorn. Si necesitas ayuda médica, me preocupa no poder traerlo aquí de forma segura y a tiempo, y lo que sucederá si tenemos que volver.

Tragó saliva, no queriendo pensar en un posible embarazo viviendo en una cueva. —¿Qué pasará si alguna vez tenemos que volver?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, un suave gruñido salió de él, cuando el enojo apretó su rostro. —Menma intentará alejarte de mí, ya que la ley estará de su parte y no puedo desafiarlo, ya que de acuerdo a nuestras leyes, todavía estoy vinculado a Karin. Él está en su derecho, por lo que seré encerrado por tu secuestro. No me preocupo por mí, me preocupo por ti. Menma te castigará por haber huido conmigo. Júrame que si alguna vez nos capturan tu le mentirás, diciéndole que te tome por la fuerza.

El shock la golpeó. —Nunca diré eso. Tú me salvaste.

Sakura sólo podía jadear cuando su espalda golpeó la alfombra cuando les dio la vuelta rápidamente, cayendo encima de ella para sujetarla bajo su enorme cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él gruñó suavemente, mientras su mirada se redujo y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo entiendes. Abusar de una mujer está prohibido, pero hay circunstancias en las que en Zorn castigar a una mujer es aceptable, y huir con un hombre es uno de esos delitos. Les dirás que te lleve a la fuerza, reteniéndote contra tu voluntad si alguna vez regresamos, Sakura. No entiendes lo que podrían hacer contigo.

No tenía miedo de Sasuke mientras alcanzaba su rostro con sus manos, a pesar de que lo veía seriamente cabreado. —¿No sería empeorar las cosas para ti, si miento de esa manera? No quiero que te castiguen por un crimen que no has cometido. No me has secuestrado o llevado por la fuerza, y no voy a hacerte sufrir por querer estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar contigo.

Su pecho se expandió al tomar una respiración profunda. —Seré castigado, independientemente de si tú viniste conmigo dispuesta, o no. Si alguna vez nos capturan, necesitarás protegerte de la ira de Menma.

—¿Cómo podría estar enojado? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera me conoce, y él no era realmente feliz por tener que vincularse con una humana. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando acababa de llegar a tu casa y no escuchaste lo que dijo.

Un músculo de la mandíbula Sasuke dio un vuelco. —No entiendes a los hombres Zorn. Si tú dices que te fuiste conmigo voluntariamente, vas a enfurecer su orgullo. Él será una vergüenza para todo el mundo, así que para salvar su dignidad, te castigará duramente.

—El peor castigo para mí sería perderte. Si eso sucede, no importará lo que me pase.

Algo se suavizó en los ojos hermosos de Sasuke. —Yo te cuidaré.

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Maldita sea, el hombre podría hacer que se derritiera. La ternura que llenaba sus magníficos ojos hizo que lo amara más, a sabiendas de que estaba más preocupado por ella que por sí mismo. Había renunciado a tanto ya.

—Júrame, mi vinculada. Dime para mi paz, que dirás que te tomé por la fuerza.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. —No me hagas prometer algo que nunca haré. Por favor no me lo pidas, porque no quiero mentirte. No hay manera de que alguna vez diga que me hiciste algo malo.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, y sus frentes se tocaban mientras tomaba un tembloroso suspiro. Él se levantó un poco antes de abrir de nuevo sus párpados y sus miradas se encontraron. Su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior mientras él la observaba.

—Me aseguraré de que nunca seamos capturados.

Sus dedos exploraron su mandíbula, amando tocarlo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta del estado de excitación de Sasuke al moverse, desplazándose en ella, sintiendo su firme polla dura presionando contra la cara interna de su muslo. Ella lo quería de nuevo tanto como él, obviamente, la deseaba. Ni siquiera vaciló, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sasuke se levantó, dejándola pasar debajo de él en una posición mejor. Sus miradas permanecieron unidas.

—Hazme el amor.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces antes de que la boca Sasuke bajara a la suya. Fue increíblemente suave, cuando colocó su cuerpo más grande sobre el suyo más pequeño, entrando en ella al mismo tiempo que su boca presionaba sus labios. Él contuvo su gemido de placer entre sus labios, sus lengua se reunieron mientras empujaba más profundo dentro de su coño.

Sakura envolvió las piernas más arriba, y más fuerte alrededor de sus caderas para darle un acceso más libre para moverse. Nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso como lo que Sasuke le hacía, iba más allá de lo físico. Su boca dejó la suya cuando él levantó la cabeza, asentándose completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Dime que me quieres. Quiero escucharlo, Sakura.

—Siempre te amaré, Sasuke.

Se retiró un poco antes de empujar de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, el placer transformando sus rasgos. Se trasladó en movimientos lentos, ambos disfrutando cada momento que su polla gruesa se deslizaba dentro de su apretado cuerpo. Con sus manos se aferró a sus anchos y musculosos hombros, se aferró a sus caderas estrechas con sus piernas, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, tratando de instar a que la tomara más rápido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres más?

Ella se negó a apartar la mirada de los ojos más sexys. —Sí.

Hizo una pausa de un unos pocos latidos del corazón y luego se impulsó más fuerte y rápido. El éxtasis pasó a través de ella, un fuerte gemido salió de ella. —¡Sí!

—Agárrate a mí.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir. Sasuke se movió con ella, su poderoso cuerpo ondulante mientras utilizaba su fuerza para sujetarse sobre ella para no aplastarla, de rodillas cavando en el colchón para la tracción. Sus caderas levemente torcidas, mientras entraba y salía de ella con empujes dominantes. Él la controlaba totalmente, dominando su cuerpo y a ella le encantaba.

Sus músculos interiores se apretaban mientras él trabajaba sus nervios sensibles. Gruñidos y gemidos provenían de él, pero sus gemidos eran más fuertes. Nada se había sentido tan increíble como Sasuke, y ella sabía que nada alguna vez se sentiría igual. Era este hombre, este guerrero, que había capturado su corazón con sus formas suaves, con sus hermosos ojos y su total abandono de todo en su vida para estar con ella.

El clímax la golpeó duro. Su mirada se apartó mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados cuando la pasión se convirtió en éxtasis sexual total. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y sus movimientos se volvían lentos mientras se acercaba. Lo sentía en su interior, mientras su pene bombeó y se sacudió, cuando los chorros de su liberación entraban profundamente en ella.

Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad cuando Sasuke se calmó, la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo mas grande. Al abrir los ojos Sakura, se reunió con su sonrisa.

—Te amo y quiero que lo sepas, maldita sea, Sasuke. No se trata sólo de sexo increíble, sino que, simplemente te adoro.

El gran Zorn cambió parte de su peso, liberando uno de sus brazos para poder tocar su rostro con la mano. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pelo y levantó la cabeza de la colchoneta sólo un poco. Sus hermosos ojos negros la cautivaban.

—Nunca he sentido por otra mujer lo que siento por ti. Nunca he experimentado la emoción del amor.

Su corazón se retorció. Tal vez algún día se enamore de mí. Quizás con el tiempo…

—Desde que te vi, me sentí atraído hacia ti como la fuerza de una caída. No hubo ninguna parada o desaceleración en la que aterrizar. Tú estás en mi corazón y eres todo para mí, mi vinculada. Voy a morir si te pierdo, y voy a matar a cualquiera que trate de alejarte de mí. Me rompí por dentro cuando tuve que llevarte al centro médico, mi descendencia creciendo en tu cuerpo y sabiendo que una parte de nosotros existía debido a las emociones que compartimos. La vida perdió su sentido cuando me di cuenta de lo que nunca podría tener. Estaba listo para ser miserable por salvar el honor familiar. Crecí como Uchiha, y he hecho sacrificios para nuestro pueblo siempre. Es lo que hacemos. Eras un sacrificio que yo no podía hacer, Sakura. El honor, no hace que mi corazón estalle en el pecho, o me hace temblar por la necesidad sólo por estar cerca. Tú lo haces. Nunca he sentido el amor, pero nunca te había tenido en mis brazos. Ahora tengo ambas cosas.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. —Oh, Sasuke.— Ella lo apretó más —Te amo tanto. Tú eres todo para mí, y nunca me he sentido así con nadie.

—Vamos a tener una buena vida, pero no será fácil.

—No me importa lo difícil que sean las cosas en Konoha. Mientras estemos juntos seré feliz, aunque vivamos en una cueva.

Él sonrió. —Con el tiempo Menma se vinculará con una mujer, y posiblemente volveremos. Karin es humana y sabe encontrar problemas, así que estoy seguro de que algunos hombres desafortunados llamaran su atención. Si alguno la lleva a la cama puede tratar de vincularse a ella, si no llega conocerla primero.

Riendo, Sakura le sonrió. —Espero que no abra la boca hasta después del sexo.

Se echó a reír. —Así es como ella me engañó. Apenas intercambiamos palabras. El sexo era…

Sakura vio su expresión de sorpresa, cuando su mano tapó su boca. Sus cejas se elevaron mientras él miraba hacia ella. Ella suspiró, liberando su boca.

—No quiero oír cómo fue el sexo con ella. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me mataba saber que estabas tocándola? Yo te quería y eso me desgarraba todas las noches, ir a mi cama sabiendo que en el otro lado de la casa estabas con ella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —No tenía sentido que te angustiaras.

—No entiendo

—Después del día de los Killis no podía soportar su contacto. Ella era...— Él frunció el ceño. —No eras tú. No tenía ganas de montarla. Soy Zorn, y siempre tengo necesidad de sexo, pero era tu cuerpo el que quería tocar, quería hundirme en ti y no en ella. Eso la enfureció, por lo que me sacó de mi cama. Dormí en el suelo y me hice cargo de mis propias necesidades. Yo sabía que si iba a tu habitación no dejaría tu cama. Al tener que llevarte a los médicos, aprendí la lección de cómo me destrozó tenerme que dar por vencido, y supe que nunca podría soportarlo una segunda vez. Por la noche me acostaba pensando en lo que compartimos, mi cuerpo lastimado por la necesidad de tenerte. Fue por eso que no podía estar cerca, tenía que mantenerme a salvo. Mis impulsos de tocarte eran demasiado fuertes. Soy un guerrero que luchó contra su yo interior, mi Sakura.

Ella le acarició el pecho. —No tendrás qué luchar por mí, contigo mismo otra vez. Si quieres, tómame.

Sasuke sonrió. —Te arrepentirás de decir esto. Te deseo otra vez. Me tientas una y otra vez.

Arqueando la espalda, ella movía su culo, no sentir a Sasuke era difícil. El hombre no se ablandaba cuando estaba en su interior. —Así que me tomarás. Te quiero a ti, Sasuke. Siempre que quieras.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios bajaron, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y tiró de él más cerca. Un gemido se mezclaba entre sus lenguas. El cielo estaba en su beso, y en la forma en que le hizo el amor. Fue el último pensamiento que ella tuvo antes de que se perdiera en el intenso placer que sus cuerpos crearon juntos.

...


	18. C16 * Duro poco

...

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó Sakura, sorprendida frente a los cuatro grandes hombres Zorn que la rodeaban. Vestían uniformes exactamente iguales a los de la patrulla fronteriza que había visto usar a Sasuke. Uno de los hombres en cuclillas, mirando los ojos llenos de terror de Sakura. No era así como esperaba despertar.

—Vístete ya.— Su mirada se estrechó recorriéndola, la fina manta apenas ocultaba su cuerpo. —Date prisa.

Se preguntó dónde estaba Sasuke, sus ojos exploraron la habitación frenéticamente. ¿Y sí estos hombres lo habían dañado? ¿No habría despertado si hubiera habido una lucha? Apareció un vago recuerdo de Sasuke besando sus labios suavemente, diciéndole que se iba de caza, pero eso había sido cuando todavía estaba oscuro en la cueva. Estaba bastante segura de que la conversación y el beso de Sasuke sucedieron realmente, cuando su mente se despejó de la niebla del sueño que la sacudía. Ahora la luz del sol entraba desde el exterior, lo que revelaba que era sin duda de mañana.

—Si no te vistes te sacare de aquí sin ropa. Va a ser muy incómodo, hay más hombres fuera, y no quiero a los hombres excitados y distraídos.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?— La voz de Sakura se sacudió con el miedo.

Un gruñido profundo salió de los labios entreabiertos del hombre. —Trajimos a los hombres salvajes capturados para dejarlos en libertad y que lo llevaran lo suficientemente lejos de ti, mientras nosotros podíamos rescatarte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos suplicando al gran guerrero Zorn. —No. No quiero que me rescaten. Sasuke me salvó. Te lo pido por favor, sólo déjennos en paz. No me alejes de él.

Los labios del hombre se torcieron en una mueca. —Él violó la ley al secuestrar a una mujer que no le pertenece. Vístete o voy a sacarte de aquí desnuda frente a las decenas de hombres bajo mi mando que están fuera. ¿Quieres que te vean desnuda?— Su mirada le pasó por encima una vez más. —Todos tenemos curiosidad por ver a una mujer humana sin ropa, pero dudo que disfrutases mientras nosotros te examinábamos.

—¿Puedes pasarme la ropa?— Lo último que quería era que cualquiera de ellos la viera desnuda.

Volvió su cabeza, moviendo de un tirón uno de sus grandes hombros. El hombre se giró, olisqueó la zona, y luego asaltó la mochila de Sakura que Sasuke había puesto en la esquina. Se inclinó, buscó en su interior, y un minuto después, le lanzaba una camisa y un par de pantalones. Sakura agradecía que hubiera elegido pantalones en lugar de una de esas túnicas de estilo vestido, ya que se llevaban sin nada debajo.

Manteniendo la manta en su lugar, se vistió torpemente bajo ella. Cuando estuvo vestida apartó la manta. Miró alrededor de la cueva de nuevo cuando se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de que no había escapatoria. Dos hombres estaban custodiando la apertura de la cueva y los otros dos estaban de pie sobre ella. Se sentía pequeña en comparación con los hombres altos a su alrededor. Había sido capturada y lo sabía. En algún lugar en el exterior, Sasuke no estaba al tanto de su situación.

—Mira—, miró fijamente al guardia, un hombre de pelo rojizo y de ojos castaños brillantes. —¿Podemos hacer un trato?

Cejas negras arqueadas. —¿Un acuerdo?— Su ceño se profundizó.

—Llévame lejos y deja a Sasuke. Él me estaba rescatando lo sepas o no. Por favor, no lo arrestes. Te lo rogaré si así lo deseas. Eso sí, no le hagas daño. Lo hizo por mí. Yo le obligué a hacerlo.

La mirada del hombre pasó por encima de ella otra vez, entrecerrando los párpados. —Creo que podrías convencer a un hombre inteligente de cualquier cosa, humana. Soy consciente de tu atractivo sexual.— Su rostro endurecido. —No voy a dejarme seducir. Me siento obligado a llevarte de regreso.

Ella se sorprendió. —Yo no me estaba ofreciendo para seducirte. Yo no voy a dormir contigo.— Estaba horrorizada sólo de pensarlo. —Rogar no significa eso en la Tierra. Significa abogar a tu sentido de la compasión. ¿Tienes algo de eso?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Soy un guerrero. La compasión es para los tontos y las mujeres.— Volviendo su atención en el otro. —Encadénenla, pero sean suaves. Ella es frágil.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, moviéndose detrás de Sakura. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era tensarse cuando una gran mano la agarró del brazo, tirando de él a sus espaldas. Sabía que no tenía sentido luchar, que estos tipos eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes para combatirlos. Ella giró la cabeza, mirando al hombre que sacó un juego de grilletes similares a unas esposas, con gruesas cadenas y mayor sujeción de la muñeca, mientras las cerró en sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Su tacto era suave cuando probó las esposas para asegurarse de que no estaban demasiado apretadas en sus muñecas.

El hombre tenía un cabellera castaña que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un extraño blanco plateado, que lo diferenciaban tanto como su piel que no era tan oscura como la de los demás, su color más de un dorado suave.

El hombre detrás de ella se apartó. —Ahora tenemos que atrapar a Sasuke sin luchar. De ninguna manera deseamos matar a un Uchiha.

El que estaba en frente asintió con la cabeza. —La utilizaremos para hacerlo de manera pacífica. Él no luchará sabiendo que estoy dispuesto a matarla si lo hace.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas. Sólo estuvimos una noche juntos. ¿Cómo demonios lo hicieron estos malditos para encontrarnos tan rápido? Estos hombres van a arrestar a Sasuke y terminará en un campo de trabajo, mientras yo seré devuelta a Menma. No...

Las palabras de Sasuke sobre mentir si ellos fueran capturados resonaban en su cabeza, a sabiendas de que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para protegerla. Para empeorar las cosas, estos malditos la estaban usando como cebo para hacer que Sasuke se entregara sin luchar. Ella sabía que él haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso eso. Su barbilla se levantó, cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el Zorn que estaba al cargo.

—Sasuke no me secuestró. Sasuke es completamente inocente y no tenía más remedio que traerme aquí. Estoy confesando ahora mismo, yo soy la culpable, yo soy quien lo secuestró.

Las cejas del hombre se arquearon de nuevo. —¿Tú lo secuestraste?- En realidad echó atrás la cabeza, y una risa profunda retumbó fuera de él, mirando muy divertido mientras contemplaba a Sakura. ?Dime, pequeña mujer. ¿Cómo secuestraste a un Uchiha?

Tomó una respiración profunda, trató de calmar sus palpitaciones. Vio armas de fuego como las que Sasuke llevaba la noche anterior. Los guardias que habían engañado en el almacén de suministros la habían visto con Sasuke, pero quizás no recordaran ese pequeño hecho.

—Ahí por el agua está el arma que utilicé para apuntar a Sasuke cuando lo forcé desde su casa—, mintió. —Le dije que si no podía tenerlo, si él no permanecía conmigo iba a volar la Nave de Menma cuando me llevara allí. Soy una humana muy astuta.— Ella levantó la barbilla más arriba, mirando al hombre. —Soy mezquina.

El de detrás de ella se echó a reír. —Cuidado, Sasori. Ella parece peligrosa.

Sasori todavía se estaba riendo, su mirada de color castaño brillante fija en ella y más risas profundas salieron de él. —¿Tú eres mezquina?— Se movió rápido.

Un grito de asombro escapó de Sakura, cuando sus manos la agarraron por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y manteniéndola a pocos metros de su cuerpo. La puso frente a su rostro. Todavía parecía terriblemente divertido, pero había dejado de reír.

—Podría romperte sin tener que mover un músculo. ¿Crees que voy a creer tu confesión? No insultes mi inteligencia. Eres patéticamente débil como humana y como mujer.

Su dominio sobre ella no fue doloroso, pero tampoco creía que quisiera realmente hacerle daño. Ella era supuestamente de Menma, lo cual pensaba que significaba que Sasori no iba a matarla. Ella tenía miedo, pero trató de ocultarlo mientras continuaba mirando al hombre.

—Cuanto más grandes son, más fuerte caen.

Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. —No entiendo lo que dices.

Sakura llevó su rodilla para arriba con firmeza y rapidez. Podía ser que no tuviera las manos ya que estaban atrapadas en su espalda, pero él la había levantado lo suficientemente alto y cerca de su cuerpo para que su rodilla golpeara justamente entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Vio como su rostro y sus ojos se agrandaron, y el color desapareció de su rostro normalmente bronceado. Gritó de terror cuando fue arrojada lejos.

El hombre con los ojos perlados la alcanzó por el pecho, salvándola de una mala caída al suelo. Ella le golpeó con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo tambalearse de nuevo unos pocos metros para mantener el agarre sobre ella sin dejarla caer. Un poco de compasión brotó en su interior cuando Sasori se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, y se agarró la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Los guerreros Zorn no llevaban protecciones, pero ella apostó que él ahora deseaba que lo hicieran. Bajó la cabeza, el cabello rojizo cayendo hacia delante para ocultar su rostro. El único sonido que se oyó fue un silbido de aire exhalando.

Sakura se arrepintió. Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho pero, joder, se había estado riendo de ella cuando el futuro de Sasuke estaba en juego. El hombre que la agarraba gruñó suavemente mientras la ponía de pie. Sus manos agarraron las cadenas que aseguraban sus muñecas y las ató a él.

—Apuesto a que ahora piensas que soy mezquina—, dijo ella en voz baja. —¿Creías que mi rodilla se sentiría patéticamente débil para ti?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre caído levantó la cabeza, enviando su rojizo cabello volando hacia atrás, cuando un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus manos se lanzaron a su entrepierna y en un latido del corazón él estaba en pie. En dos grandes pasos se encontraba frente a ella para gruñir de nuevo, mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos asustados, tan cerca que casi se presionó contra su cuerpo. Obviamente, él se recuperó de ese brutal golpe más rápido que un hombre humano.

—Si no fueras mujer te mataría por esto.

Su corazón martilleaba duro en el pecho. —He secuestrado a Sasuke y lo obligué a que me llevara. Le dije que explotaría la nave en el espacio si dejaba que el imbécil de Menma me llevará. Sasuke es un héroe por mantenerme aquí, y proteger a su gente de mi mezquino temperamento humano.

—Puedo oler lo que ocurrió aquí.— Sasori seguía gruñendo cuando hablaba. —¿Has forzado al Uchiha para montarle también?

Sakura no apartó la mirada de los ojos furiosos, castaños brillantes. —Lo seduje cuando me desnudé, es un hombre, después de todo. Presentó una buena batalla, pero no lo dejé en paz. Si yo estuviera desnuda frotándome contra ti, rogándote que me follaras ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarías?

Los ojos castaños se estrecharon. —¿Por qué no lo descubrimos?— Levantó su mirada hacia el hombre detrás de ella. —Libérala, Neji.

El miedo golpeó duro a Sakura. —No voy a tocarte.

El hombre que se apoderó de sus cadenas no la dejó ir. —No dejes que tu enojo te ciegue, Sasori. Ella pertenece a otro, te provocó a propósito.

—Ella me ha herido. Puede hacer algo mejor.

Neji tiró de Sakura contra su cuerpo, gruñendo. —No vas a tocar a la extranjera. Admite que obtuvo lo mejor de ti. Que la insultaste y ella respondió, por lo que ambos sois culpables de la provocación. Ella no es tan débil o patética como la consideramos. Tenemos otros asuntos que atender ahora, como Uchiha Sasuke que vendrá pronto. ¿Quieres tú explicarle a Uchiha Fugaku cómo permitimos que su hijo muriera en batalla? Yo no.

Un gruñido salió de Sasori. Su rabia resplandeciente se dirigió a Sakura, —No envidio a tu futuro vinculado. Estaría bien que te atara cuando os encontréis.

—Si termino con Menma, será lo mejor. Es de la única maldita manera que podrá tenerme.

—Vamos—, gruñó Sasori, cuando giró sobre sus botas y salió por la apertura de la cueva.

Neji mantuvo su voz baja, mientras hablaba: —Admiro tu valentía, pero no eres una mujer inteligente, extranjera. Sasori tiene una larga memoria con un temperamento corto. Hay un largo camino de vuelta hacia la frontera, permanece cerca de mí, para que pueda asegurarme de que no te hace daño.

Mirando hacia arriba mientras volvía la cabeza, Sakura frunció el ceño al hombre por encima del hombro. —¿Qué te importa? Ni siquiera me conoces.

Él asintió. El hombre tenía los más extraños ojos perlados brillantes, pero eran realmente bonitos. Sus pestañas negras se enfrentaban con el pelo castaño sombreado que tenía, pero le daba un aspecto exótico y le recordaba a un chico en su hogar que usaba delineador de ojos y máscara de pestañas en la escuela secundaria; tenía unos increíbles ojos, gracias al uso del maquillaje de su madre. Este tipo era así al natural. La combinación de su aspecto le hacía aparecer un gótico musculoso.

—Estás en lo cierto. No te conozco. Sin embargo conozco a Sasuke y a todos sus hermanos porque crecí con ellos. Mi padre murió cuando era joven, y Uchiha Fugaku me acogió en su casa, me criaron como un hijo aunque no era de su sangre. Si Sasuke te ha secuestrado, debes significar mucho para él. Estoy tratando de proteger a la mujer por la que tiró su vida por la borda.

Desconcertada Sakura, —¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres darle caza?

El gran Zorn vaciló. —He venido para asegurarme de que no lo asesinaran. A algunos les encantaría derribar a un Uchiha, independientemente del precio que está acción personal les costaría. Uchiha Fugaku mataría a cualquier hombre que maltratara a su sangre. Vámonos. Haz lo que te dije para que pueda protegeros a ti y a Sasuke. Estamos trabajando en un plan para arreglar este desastre, pero no podemos hacerlo si ambos estáis muertos.

La esperanza la inundó. —¿Piensan que pueden conseguir evitar esta ley?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Neji suavemente la empujó hacia delante. —Sasuke no puede evitarla, pero podemos conseguir que retiren los cargos contra él. Tú aún no estabas vinculada a Menma, por lo que él no podrá reclamar años en la vida de Sasuke por el secuestro de un compañero vinculado. Los Uchihas cree que puede conseguir que Sasuke salga de este lío.

...


	19. C17 * Capturdos

...

La esperanza que tenía Sakura, fue aplastada al instante con sus palabras. El único consuelo que tenía mientras ella era trasladada fuera de la cueva, era que al menos Sasuke no terminaría en un campo de trabajo. La luz del sol la cegó, por lo que parpadeó hasta ajustarse a la luminosidad teñida de rojo. Se sorprendió por las decenas de hombres Zorn esperando afuera con sus uniformes a juego.

Sasori miró a Sakura durante largos segundos antes de centrar su atención en Neji. —Quédate ahí de pie en el terreno elevado con ella. Uchiha llegará pronto, y quiero que tenga una visión clara de que la tenemos.— Volvió la atención para hacer frente a sus hombres. —No os acerquéis si él viene a por la mujer. Tenemos órdenes de capturarlo, pero no debemos hacerle daño.

Uno de los hombres soltó un bufido. —Por supuesto que no. Él es un Uchiha.

Sasori gruñó, mostrando sus dientes afilados. —Cuidado con lo que dices.

El hombre bajó la mirada, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, haciendo una reverencia. —Por supuesto.

—Ningún arma—, ordenó Sasori. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la cabeza giraba, oliendo el viento. —Ya viene.

Sakura vio a Sasuke salir de detrás de una de las rocas a la derecha de la cuesta, mirando furioso hacia abajo. Se detuvo.

—Uchiha,— inclinó la cabeza Sasori. —Estamos bajo las órdenes de tu padre para llevaros de regreso. Él ha dejado clara su voluntad de que vengáis con nosotros en paz.

Sasuke gruñó. —Deja que se vaya y nos deje.

Sasori reconoció la mirada de Sasuke desde la distancia. —Si atacas, tenemos permiso para matar a la extranjera.

—Mi padre no lo permitiría—, gruñó Sasuke.

—No—, dijo Neji en voz alta. —Ella pertenece a Menma según la ley, y fue él quien dio la orden de matarla.— La repugnancia quedaba clara en su voz cuando habló. —Haz lo que dice tu padre, Uchiha Sasuke. Tu padre es un hombre sabio que sabe lo que está ordenando.

La furia se apoderó de la expresión de Sasuke. —Sé lo que pensáis. Ella es mía ahora, nos hemos vinculado y no voy a renunciar a ella.

Sasori gruñó. —Tú ya tienes una extranjera. No puedes vincularte con dos. Ni siquiera un Uchiha tiene ese privilegio.

Sasuke dio un paso lento hacia delante, sin mirar a las casi tres docenas de guerreros Zorn. Su atención fija en Sasori. —Te reto una lucha por ella.

La cara de Sasori palideció conmocionada. —Ella no me pertenece, no puedes desafiarme, así que no voy a luchar.

Sasuke se movía tan rápido que sorprendió a Sakura. Dio un salto de unos cinco pies desde la roca más cercana a la que se había trasladado y cayó a cuatro patas. Su poderoso cuerpo estaba tenso mientras se enderezaba y poco a poco se ponía en pie, sus ojos negros eléctricos quemaban con rabia, al tiempo que miraba a Sasori de nuevo.

—Libérala o muere, Sasori. Estas son las opciones que te estoy dando. Si su vida se apaga, todo el mundo aquí muere con ella. Voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento. No voy a permitir que alejes a mi mujer de mí para dársela a otro hombre.

Sakura temió por su vida, sabiendo que Sasuke iba a morir por ella.

Ardientes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. —Sasuke, por favor no mueras por mí.-— Negó con la voz. —No podría vivir con eso, si tu mueres, yo muero.

Su boca apretada en una línea firme, cuando su magnífica mirada oscura se bloqueaba en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¿Eres mía, Sakura?

—Siempre.

Sasuke respondió con un rugido que rasgó a través de la zona, lo suficientemente fuerte para herir los oídos de Sakura. Saltó de nuevo, su poderoso cuerpo aterrizó en un rollo en el suelo en la parte inferior de la pendiente, pero cuando llegó hasta sus pies, se trasladó a toda velocidad. Sakura sólo podía aspirar el aire mientras Sasuke se lanzó sobre Sasori. El otro hombre apenas tuvo tiempo para tensarse antes de que Sasuke atacara.

El primer golpe que Sasuke lanzó a Sasori, lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás con un gemido. Sasori recuperó su equilibrio, gruñendo, antes de lanzar hacia fuera su puño también. Sasuke se agachó, evitando el golpe previsto, y se lanzó hacia delante para golpear el hombro de Sasori. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Los hombres corrieron hacia adelante, pero Neji se lo impidió. —¡No! Retrocedan—, gruñó. —Déjenlos luchar.

Los hombres poco a poco se retiraron a una distancia segura, pero algunos no se veían contentos, otros obviamente cabreados. La mirada aterrorizada de Sakura viajó a los dos hombres en el terreno, donde el polvo rojo se empañaba rodeándolos. Sasuke y Sasori intercambiaron golpes fuertes, rodaban alrededor y lucharon por el control del otro. Sasuke terminó en la parte de arriba, golpeando con el puño en la cara del otro hombre. Sasuke se puso de pie tras dejar a Sasori inconsciente. Se dio la vuelta, frente al grupo de hombres con un estruendo que explotó de su boca abierta. Tomó una posición de combate.

—Basta, Uchiha,— gruñó Neji. —No quiero hacer esto.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirar al Zorn que había hablado. Su uniforme estaba roto en algunas partes por la lucha, su piel bronceada se mostraba cerca de su hombro, y en su estómago, donde el material había sido desgarrado. Mostró los dientes mientras gruñía, y sus hermosos ojos se pusieron furiosos cuando miró a Neji.

—Liberad a mi mujer.

Detrás suyo, Sakura oyó a Neji tomar una respiración profunda. Trató de caminar hacia Sasuke, pero el guerrero se apoderó de la cadena con más fuerza, tirando de su espalda con tanta fuerza, que ella tropezó y se golpeó en el pecho.

—Ahora—, gruñó Neji.

En estado de shock y horrorizada, Sakura vio a algunos de los hombres que parecían alzar las armas contra Sasuke. Debió ver sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, su cabeza se sacudió en la dirección donde se agruparon, y un rugido salió de él cuando los hombres le dispararon.

Sakura gritó al ver tambalearse a Sasuke cuando le dispararon. Se volvió loca, retorciéndose duro en contra de las restricciones y volvió a gritar cuando el hombre que amaba cayó de rodillas. Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sakura. No podía apartar la mirada cuando vio que sus ojos rodaban para arriba en su cabeza, mostrando sólo su parte blanca. Casi en cámara lenta su cuerpo se balanceó antes de desplomarse en el suelo duro de tierra roja.

Neji gruñó con ira y el agarre sobre Sakura, de repente, se había ido. Sin pensarlo, instintivamente corrió hacia Sasuke. Cuando llegó a él, tropezó y perdió el equilibrio con las manos atadas a la espalda y sólo se puso de rodillas, para buscar desesperadamente las heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo inmóvil.

Su uniforme era negro, pero no vio ninguna humedad que indicara que estaba sangrando donde vio unas cosas saliendo de él, que parecían ser perdigones de color amarillo en forma de bolitas que apenas se habían encajado en su piel y uniforme. Ella luchó contra las restricciones, pero no podía liberarse.

—¿Sasuke?— Las lágrimas la cegaron, pensando que lo habían matado por ella. —¡SASUKE!— Gritó su nombre mientras se inclinaba sobre él, mirando su hermoso rostro.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero ella vio su pecho subir y bajar, asegurándole que no estaba muerto. Se había derrumbado a un lado, pero había aterrizado de espaldas y no estaba tratando de levantarse. Volvió la cabeza para mirar con horror Neji.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ayúdalo, maldita sea. Consíguele un médico!

Neji caminó lentamente hacia delante. —Vivirá.

—¡Le han disparado!— Gritó las palabras, tratando ponerse en pie, pero no podía encontrar el equilibrio para hacerlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Neji. Ella quería lanzarse encima del bastardo para matarlo. —Creí que habías dicho, que te habías criado con él.

El hombre Zorn se detuvo unos pasos atrás. —Esto son pastillas para dormir, que lo mantendrán inconsciente por algunas horas. Yo nunca le habría hecho daño.

El alivio inundó a Sakura, al saber que Sasuke no resultó herido gravemente y no moriría. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al hombre del que estaba enamorada, asegurándose por sí misma de que estaba inconsciente, pero respirando. Se inclinó más sobre él, tenía que tocarlo. Con sus manos extendidas a la espalda perdió el equilibrio, y cayó hacia adelante en la tierra sobre el pecho de Sasuke, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Sasuke, lo siento—, susurró. —Te amo.

Sakura puso su cara en su cuello, sintiendo su pulso firme contra sus labios cuando ella los presionó en la piel, justo debajo de la oreja. Respiró su maravilloso olor, a pesar de que tenía un fuerte olor de suciedad y el sudor de la lucha. No le importaba. Con cada respiración que tomaba movía su cuerpo tirado en su pecho.

Ella gritó en señal de protesta cuando Neji se agachó y la agarró para alejarla de Sasuke. Puso un brazo alrededor de su pecho, mientras la agarró alrededor de su cintura con su otro brazo y la levantó por completo de la figura inerte de Sasuke. Ella gritó una vez más, golpeando con el pie violentamente las piernas de Neji, pero él simplemente las separó para hacerle más difícil que se las golpeara con sus pies descalzos. La abrazó con fuerza en sus brazos y le impidió tocar el suelo, mientras se dirigía a sus hombres.

—Detenedlo suavemente, y no lo marquéis como hacemos con los salvajes.— La voz de Neji fue dura con ira, mientras hablaba. —Quiero que lo carguéis y vigiléis cuidadosamente, pero daos prisa. Quiero estar al otro lado de la frontera en el momento en que se despierte.

Uno de los hombres estaba en cuclillas cerca de Sasori. —Está vivo, pero gravemente herido. Se ha roto la mandíbula y creo que su hombro está dislocado.

Neji suspiró. —Dispárale con las pastillas para dormir, para mantenerlo fuera de combate y que no sufra por sus lesiones, hasta que el médico pueda arreglarlo.

Neji comenzó a caminar, todavía con Sakura en sus brazos, donde colgaba delante de su cuerpo. Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia él.

—Traidor.

Él frunció el ceño. —No sé qué significa esta palabra.

—Imbécil. ¿Sabes lo que es? Eres un imbécil total por traicionar a Sasuke así. ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo ahora?

Neji negó con la cabeza, y siguió caminando. —Lo hice para salvar su vida. Menma quería que sus hombres salieran en su búsqueda. Él tiene guerreros altamente expertos bajo su control, y se habría asegurado de que Sasuke muriera. Yo sabía que tenía que llevar a Sasori donde sabía que Sasuke iría, así llegaríamos primero. Ahora, permanece en silencio.

La conmoción salió a través de ella rápidamente, seguida por la rabia mientras miraba al hombre por encima su hombro. —¿Tú le dijiste cómo encontrarnos?

—Sabía que aquí era donde vendría si había secuestrado a una mujer. Es un lugar cómodo para criar una familia en la zona de Konoha, que Sasuke fácilmente podría defender. Hemos estado aquí muchas veces juntos. Yo sabía, sí, que iba a estar aquí. Estamos muy unidos, como hermanos.

—Eres un hijo de puta. ¿Y todavía le traicionas? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Un gruñido furioso salió de Neji. Se detuvo bruscamente y Sakura casi cayó, pero él la ayudó suavemente en el último segundo. Le dio la vuelta para que ella lo encarara mientras la agarraba por los brazos, justo por encima de los codos. Sus párpados reducidos peligrosamente, la rabia fija en su rostro tenso.

—Yo lo salvé. ¿Me escuchaste cuando dije que Menma iba a enviar a sus guerreros a la zona de Konoha en vuestra caza? Él habría hecho que Sasuke muriera por el secuestro de su futura vinculada. Que es un delito matar a un Zorn, si no es llevado ante un juez. Tuve que llegar a Sasuke primero, capturarlo antes para mantenerlo con vida. Él es mi hermano en todos los sentidos, sino de sangre, y es mi mejor amigo.

—Tal vez Menma y sus hombres no nos habrían encontrado. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? Él tenía mucha prisa para volver a su nave ¿Cuánto tiempo podría haber perdido en nuestra búsqueda? Se habría dado por vencido muy pronto si no nos hubiera podido encontrar para volver de nuevo. Sasuke y yo podríamos haber tenido un futuro juntos, aquí.

El pesar brilló en los extraños ojos perlados del gran hombre. —Era una posibilidad, pero Uchiha Fugaku no estaba dispuesto a asumir ningún riesgo con la vida de Sasuke en juego. Menma tiene muchos guerreros bajo su comando que Sasuke entrenó cuando eran jóvenes, así que algunos de ellos podrían haber sabido acerca de este lugar.

Una parte de su enojo desapareció. —Nos amamos. ¿Entiendes eso? No quiero estar con Menma. Sasuke y yo nos pertenecemos.

El hombre asintió, la miseria grabada en su rostro. —Sasuke, obviamente, está obsesionado contigo. Dejo atrás su honor, trajo la vergüenza a su familia para estar contigo, pero él está vinculado a otra. Lo siento, pero la ley Zorn prohíbe vuestra unión. No hay nada que hacer excepto salvar la vida de Sasuke. Incluso si tiene que pagar trabajando en un campo de los más duros, vivirá y tú también. Menma se enojará, pero aún tiene honor, y no es honorable matar a las mujeres en Zorn. Si amas a Sasuke, debes poner su vida por encima de tu propia felicidad y no hacer esto más difícil para él, oponiéndote al destino al que ambos debéis hacer frente por separado.

El dolor la atravesó. Volvió la cabeza lejos de Neji para que no viera sus lágrimas que caían, mientras miraba a cuatro hombres levantando suavemente a un inconsciente Sasuke por cada una de sus extremidades. Lentamente, llevaron su cuerpo inerte hacia un conjunto de grandes rocas.

—¿Dónde lo llevan?

—Tenemos los vehículos esperando, están ocultos a la vista o nunca habría podido acercarme sigilosamente hasta aquí. Me sorprendió que llegáramos tan cerca, pero es obvio que Sasuke estaba distraído. Liberar a los hombres salvajes, que habían capturado cerca de aquí fue idea mía, sabiendo que él te protegería persiguiéndolos lejos. Nos dio la oportunidad de escabullirnos en la dirección opuesta para alcanzarte. Salvar la vida de Sasuke es mi prioridad. Si realmente lo amas, entonces nuestra misión es la misma.

Sakura volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia el gran Zorn, y vio el verdadero pesar en sus ojos perlados. —Apestas.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Apesto a qué?

La frustración se acumuló en ella. Era difícil insultar a la gente Zorn cuando no entendían la mitad de lo que decías. —Olvídalo. No me gusta lo que has hecho. Yo sólo...— El dolor la atravesó, mientras miraba como sacaban a Sasuke de su vista. —Yo sólo quiero estar con él.

—Lo siento.— El gran guerrero Zorn la cogió del brazo suavemente. —Debemos irnos.

...


	20. C18 * Desafío

...

Sakura se asustó cuando miró a los ojos furiosos del líder de Zorn, Uchiha Fugaku definitivamente estaba enojado. Sus músculos se abultaban en sus brazos, que se revelaban claramente en la apretada camiseta sin mangas que llevaba. Su mirada se desvió para echar un vistazo a lo que parecían unos pantalones similares a los que usaban los piratas. El sudor que recorría su cuerpo hacía obvio que él había estado trabajando o haciendo algo físicamente exigente. Cuando se alejó paseando por la gran sala a la que la habían conducido.

La asaltaron los recuerdos de la última vez que había visto al líder de Zorn una semana antes, cuando la había enviado a casa de Sasuke. Le parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo, casi toda una vida y ahora estaba de pie nuevamente frente a él, esperando que le dijera qué iba a sucederle.

—Él va a estar bien,— dijo Neji en voz baja al líder Zorn. —No se despertó en todo el viaje de regreso. Se lo impidieron, por lo que cuando se despierte no va a ser capaz de luchar.

Uchiha Fugaku se dio la vuelta, mostrando los dientes afilados cuando su boca se abrió, y salió un gruñido de su garganta.

—Mi hijo está siendo acusado de secuestrar a una mujer.— La mirada del hombre estaba fija en Sakura. —Esto es culpa tuya, mujer. Mi hijo ha perdido la razón después de ver tu cuerpo,— se burló él.

—¿Bromeas?— Ella frunció el ceño ante el hombre. —¿Has visto a Karin? Ella es la del cuerpo. Yo soy…— ella tragó cuando el rostro del hombre se ensombreció de ira, haciéndole saber que lo estaba molestando, parecía estar fastidiándolo más. —Yo no soy tan atractiva como ella. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi cuerpo. Nos amamos el uno al otro.

El líder gruñó y giró de nuevo, paseando por la gran sala. Neji parecía miserable mientras miraba al otro hombre. Neji tomó una respiración profunda. —Sé que esto es malo, Padre. Sé que lo que hizo Sasuke fue una locura, pero él la ama.

Uchiha Fugaku gruñó. —Sé que tuvo que sentirse fuertemente enamorado de ella para llevarla a Konoha.—Se detuvo y poco a poco volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Neji. —¿Qué debo hacer? He de cumplir la ley a pesar de que sea mi propio hijo. Voy a perder el respeto si no lo hago, y un líder sin respeto no es un líder en absoluto. Puedo hacer que retiraren los cargos, pero él nunca me perdonará si entrego a su mujer a otro guerrero. Él atrapará a Menma y lo matará cuando se recupere.

El shock atravesó a Sakura. ¿Vendrá Sasuke a buscarme? Una parte de ella se alegró y otra se asustó. La lógica le decía que si Sasuke iba tras ella podía conseguir ser asesinado. Menma vivía en una nave espacial con muchos guerreros bajo su mando, y él tendría que ir a esa nave a buscarla porque sabía que allí sería donde Menma la llevaría.

—Él no lo haría,- Neji sacudió la cabeza. —Sería una batalla que no podría ganar.

—Él no lo ve así.— El líder Zorn parecía miserable. —Sé que va a pelear a muerte por su mujer, porque yo haría lo mismo y él es mucho más tozudo que yo. Si tuviera una mujer que se apoderó de mi corazón, también haría cualquier cosa para quedarme con ella.— La tristeza brilló en sus ojos. —No tengo una solución esta vez.

Las puertas de la sala abriéndose sorprendieron a Sakura. Asustada volvió la cabeza, esperando que no fuera Menma. La alta mujer Zorn que entró en la habitación era casi tan musculosa como uno de los hombres, Sakura se quedó atónita al verla. La Zorn vestía como un hombre, con pantalones de cuero ajustados y una camisa apretada que revelaba que no usaba sujetador, pues sus pechos se balanceaban mientras andaba hacia adelante. Llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros, otra rareza, ya que todas las mujeres Zorn tenían el pelo largo, luego la extraña mujer fijó su furiosa atención directamente en Uchiha Fugaku.

—Se me informó que Sasuke fue devuelto.— La mujer irrumpió hasta Uchiha Fugaku, mirándolo. —No seré humillada teniendo a tu hijo trabajando en un campo como un criminal, Fugaku.— La mujer volvió la cabeza, un par de ojos casi negros quemaban a Sakura.

Sacudida por la cantidad de ira dirigida a ella, Sakura dio un paso atrás, sintiendo el odio de la Zorn, casi como si se tratara de un golpe físico. El rostro de la mujer era un poco duro y definitivamente frío. Un gruñido salió de la mujer, sus dientes afilados y los párpados entrecerrados mostrando su enfado

—¿Eres tú por quién Sasuke tiró su orgullo por la borda?— Mostró disgusto en su rostro. —Si estás muerta no puedes ser el objeto de nuestra vergüenza por más tiempo.— Ella se movió, llegando a Sakura.

Horrorizada Sakura comprendió al segundo que la mujer iba a matarla. Ella no sabía por qué, pero definitivamente la mujer tenía el aspecto de un frío asesino, y una mirada diabólica en sus ojos oscuros. Sakura con inseguridad y miedo retrocedió y casi tropezó con el pie de Neji en el proceso de salir de su camino. Neji se movió para bloquear el avance de la mujer hacia ella.

Uchiha Fugaku se movió rápidamente hacia delante, para agarrar el brazo de la mujer y la obligó a detenerse. —No, Mikoto. Sasuke la ama.

—Amor!— susurró la mujer. —Eso es para los tontos y las mujeres débiles.

La tristeza brilló en el rostro del líder de Zorn. —Soy consciente de tu opinión sobre las emociones. Él es tu hijo y te odiará aún más si atacas a su mujer.— Hizo una pausa. —No lo permitiré.

Sorprendida Sakura abrió su boca. ¿Ella era la vinculada de Uchiha Fugaku? ¿Esa mujer era la madre de Sasuke? Sasuke definitivamente se parece a su padre en la mirada. La mujer miraba Uchiha Fugaku como si estuviera lista para matarlo. Sakura se preguntó si la mujer Zorn le habría golpeado o por lo menos intentado si no la sujetara de ambos brazos. Sakura apretó los labios.

La mujer se movió, empujándose contra el cuerpo más grande del hombre, su nariz pegada a la de él. —¿Crees que me importa? Ellos son tus hijos y no voy a vivir con la vergüenza causada por uno de ellos debido a su falta de control. Los extranjeros están muy bien para montarlos, pero secuestró a una, abandonó a su vinculada y ahora parezco débil. Van a pensar que parí a un guerrero sin auto-control.

Él soltó un bufido. —Nadie te acusa de eso. Tu brutalidad es bien conocida, mi vinculada.

Mikoto siseó. —Detén esta vergüenza, mata a la extranjera de una vez.

—No lo haré, y no me des órdenes.

La pareja se miró, pero Mikoto finalmente bajó los ojos. —¿Que vamos a hacer con esto?

—Estoy decidiéndolo,— dijo Uchiha Fugaku en voz baja.

—No hay nada que decidir. Si no vas a matar a la patética extranjera, la envías fuera del planeta con el guerrero que la quiere. Manda a los Usumaki, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Entonces lo envías fuera de nuestro mundo a librarse de ella y te encargas de Sasuke.

Uchiha Fugaku gruñó. —Te quedarás lejos de mi hijo. ¿No tienes un hombre para ir a doblegar?

Mikoto siseó. —Yo no permito que los hombres me monten. Yo les monto.

Él le dio un empujón. —Entonces vete y no vuelvas más. Has tomado una decisión. Estamos vinculados hasta la muerte, porque hicimos una promesa, Mantente alejada de mis hijos. No tienes derecho a venir aquí a exigir nada.

La mujer gruñó y le disparó a Sakura una mirada asesina. Su enfoque enojado pasó a Neji y una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios. —Hola, Neji. ¿Por qué no vienes a dar un beso a tu segunda madre?

Neji parecía molesto cuando gruñó. —No.

Uchiha Fugaku rugió. —¡Vete!

La mujer volvió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír con frialdad. —¿No quieres ver cómo monto a un hombre? Siempre he querido a Neji, pero él no me toca. Siente un inútil vínculo emocional hacia ti por llevarlo a nuestra casa. Es patético que un verdadero guerrero permita que las emociones gobiernen su cuerpo. Verme follar a un hombre es lo más cerca que estarás de ver mi cuerpo otra vez. Sé lo mucho que te gusta liberar tu semilla en una mujer. ¿Duele cuando te acuerdas de cómo era? ¿Te quemas por el deseo de sentirme de nuevo?

Sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos negros de Uchiha Fugaku se volvieron fríos como el hielo. —Si has de ser tú, no me duele ni me quema el deseo de mi liberación.

La rabia llenó su rostro. —Asegúrate de arreglar este desorden. Cumple con tu deber hacia mí.

—Siempre,— gruñó

Mikoto salió de la sala y la pesada puerta se cerró tras ella. Neji lanzó a Sakura un paso más cerca de Uchiha Fugaku, pero se detuvo, mirando al otro hombre con preocupación.

—No es culpa tuya que ella sea así.

El líder Zorn asintió lentamente. —Lo sé. ¿Cuáles son tus sugerencias?

—No sé qué hacer, te estoy fallando Padre. ¡Te estoy fallando¡

Uchiha Fugaku se adelantó para poner su mano sobre el hombro del gran Neji. —Sé que nunca me fallarás. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y recuerda que salvaste la vida de Sasuke hoy. Van a llegar pronto y cuando lo hagan, nos ocuparemos de esto juntos.

Neji llegó arriba, agarró con su mano la del otro. —Estamos juntos.

—Estamos juntos.— Repitió Uchiha Fugaku.

Los hombres se liberaron uno del otro cuando las puertas se abrieron otra vez, y al unísono, se volvieron para enfrentar a quien entraba. Sakura se giró para mirar y al instante sintió terror cuando Menma y cinco de sus hombres vestidos con los mismos uniformes, irrumpieron en la sala.

La mirada de Menma de inmediato buscó a Sakura, la furia brotaba claramente de sus ojos azules e iba dirigida a ella. Gruñó, llegando rápida y ferozmente hasta Sakura.

Uchiha Fugaku se interpuso entre Sakura y el avance de Menma. —Deténte—, ordenó.

Menma se detuvo agachando la cabeza. —Uchiha Fugaku.

—Su futura vinculada ha sido recuperada.— Uchiha Fugaku sonaba irritado.—El otro llegará en cualquier momento.

Menma cabeceó y su mirada azul oscura se bloqueó en Uchiha Fugaku.

—Exijo un desafío.

—Denegado.

La sorpresa se apoderó de la cara de Menma. —Sé que es su hijo, pero secuestró a mí mujer.

—Ella no es tuya todavía. No os habéis vinculado.

—Vació su semilla en ella, ¿no? Ella podría llevar ahora su descendencia, porque me la robó.— Menma estaba gruñendo. —Es un gran insulto a mi orgullo si he de tratar a su sangre como mía.

Uchiha Fugaku gruñó de nuevo. —¿Osa decir que criar a un descendiente de mí sangre no sería un honor para usted?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que Menma iba a dar, se perdió cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron nuevamente para permitir la entrada a una gran cantidad de hombres Zorn. Debía haber cincuenta de ellos. Que entraran en silencio y su número, sorprendió a Sakura. Se quedaron junto a las paredes, alrededor de Sakura y los hombres ya presentes. Un grupo de hombres Zorn vestidos de color rojo fueron los últimos, los encabezaba un Sasuke fuertemente encadenado a cada uno de la media docena de hombres uniformados de rojo, cuyas cadenas actuaban como correas.

Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Sasuke tras notar su pelo mojado, lo que le hizo pensar que se había duchado. Estaba casi desnudo, sólo cubierto por un pantalón corto negro. Lo tenían encadenado por las cuatro extremidades y llevaba un collar de metal alrededor de su garganta. Vio la rabia en sus ojos cuando se miraron el uno al otro, pero ella sabía que esa rabia no iba dirigida a ella. Apartó los ojos de Sakura y finalmente miró a su padre.

—Exijo desafiar a Menma por mi mujer.

...


	21. C19 *No es justo

...

Menma gruñó. —¿Tu mujer? ¡Ella es mía! Acepto el desafío a muerte.

—¡Basta!— Rugió Uchiha Fugaku. —El desafío a muerte se deniega. Vamos a hacer esto de acuerdo a las leyes. Esta es mi última palabra. Seguiremos la ley.

Un hombre Zorn dio un paso adelante. —¿Puedo llevar el juicio, Uchiha Fugaku?

Asintiendo, Uchiha Fugaku se paró en el centro de la sala. —Tiene la palabra, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya parecía tener cerca de setenta años, era más viejo que cualquiera de los otros hombres a la vista. Pero lo más sorprendente era su larga melena Blanca. Se trasladó de pie al lado del líder de Zorn.

—Yo soy el juez. Expongan el caso. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar y dar mi veredicto.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y un hombre entró, Sakura se volvió para estudiarlo, reconociendo al hermano de Sasuke al instante por el fuerte parecido familiar. A medida que avanzaba hacia delante, tomó nota del uniforme de la guardia fronteriza que llevaba. También que era unos años más joven que Sasuke cuando se acercó lo suficiente para tener una mejor visión. Ojos negros eléctrico idénticos a los de Sasuke se reunieron con los suyos por apenas un segundo antes de que él dirigiera su mirada a su padre, inclinando la cabeza mientras caminaba junto a Neji.

—Pido disculpas por mi retraso, pero acabo de ser informado de la situación.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza. —Es bueno verte, Shisui.

Neji frunció el ceño, mirando al hombre a su lado. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le susurró.

—Salvar el culo de Sasuke, — susurró Shisui a su espalda.

—No—, advirtió Neji. —Cállate.

—Tú.—Shisui sonrió. —Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Neji se quejó en voz baja, una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

—Exponed el caso—, dijo en voz alta Jiraiya.

Sasuke no se resistió cuando los guardias lo llevaron al centro de la habitación. Miró a Sakura de nuevo a medida que lo alejaban. Ella dio un paso en su dirección, pero Neji la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Sasuke volvió la cabeza y su mirada permaneció en ella mientras era conducido junto a su padre.

—Sueltenlo— ordenó Uchiha Fugaku a los guardias. —Él se comportará en mi sala.

—¿Qué está pasando?—, susurró Sakura.—¿Quiénes son todos estos hombres?

Neji se acercó más, casi tocándole el brazo. —Son los jueces de los distritos. Están aquí para ser testigos de lo que sucede. Es nuestra costumbre.— Mantuvo su voz suave. —Ellos representan a todo Zorn y están aquí para asegurarse de que las leyes se cumplan. Jiraiya es el juez supremo de todos los jueces y también del consejo de Uchiha Fugaku.

—Voy a escuchar la disputa—, dijo en voz alta otra vez Jiraiya cuando Menma dio un paso adelante.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke todavía estaba encadenado, pero sus guardias liberaron las correas, por lo que podía caminar arrastrando las cadenas tras él. Sólo los pies separaban a Sasuke de Menma, cuando cada uno de ellos se puso ante el juez. Ambos hombres se estudiaban entre sí. Incluso desde diez metros de distancia Sakura podía sentir la animosidad entre ellos.

—Mírenme—, espetó Jiraiya.

Ambos hombres cumplieron, y el corazón de Sakura se golpeó por el miedo por Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa si le condenan a un campo de trabajo? ¿Qué tan mal estaban? No parecían divertidos y los guerreros Zorn eran tipos duros, casi brutales a veces. Estaba segura que algo llamado campo de trabajo sería difícil.

—Si se me permite,— dijo Uchiha Fugaku. —Tengo un hecho que añadir.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza. —Preséntelo.

Uchiha llamó a los hombres que habían estado con Menma en la casa de Sasuke. Sakura escuchaba a Uchiha ordenarles que relataran lo que pasó, y cómo la había tratado Menma. Sintió sus ojos sobre ella, pero no miró a su alrededor a todos esos hombres Zorn, no quería reconocerlos. Se sentía incómoda, era la única mujer en la sala llena de hombres grandes y extranjeros. No tenía miedo por su seguridad, pero cuando los detalles de su cuerpo siendo despojado de su ropa salieron, ella se ruborizó.

Uchiha Fugaku dio un paso atrás. —Pedí a Sasuke que pusiera a la humana bajo su protección y creyó que el comportamiento de Menma era abusivo. Sasuke, ¿sentiste que la mujer humana estaba a salvo al cuidado de Menma?

—No,— gruñó Sasuke. Volvió la cabeza para fruncirle el ceño a Menma. —No lo sentí. Él no la merecía.

—¿En serio?—gruñó Menma. —La montaste, ¿no? Tienes una vinculada humana, y aun así tomas la mía.

Sasuke abrió la boca, mostrando sus dientes y gruñó bajo. —La he montado y vaciado mi semilla en ella muchas veces. Ella es mía.

Se gruñeron el uno al otro.

Jiraiya rugió. —Basta. Esperen. Van a controlar su temperamento ahora.

Ambos hombres se miraron dispuestos a luchar, pero no se movieron.

Jiraiya hizo un gesto brusco. —La ley es clara. Se le dará a Menma la mujer humana, pero los cargos contra Sasuke se retiran. Temía por la seguridad de la extranjera.— Jiraiya miró a Menma. —Tratarás a la extranjera con todos los honores otorgados a una mujer vinculada Zorn. Tú…

—Nunca dejaré a mi mujer— gritó Sasuke. —Iré a por ella si la alejáis de mí. Vamos a resolver esto fuera de Zorn, dónde la ley no se aplique.

—Espero que así sea— se mofó Menma. —Mientras encuentras transporte a mi nave la montaré una y otra vez.

Sasuke rugió arremetiendo contra Menma. Los guardias rápidamente separaron a los enfurecidos hombres. Las cadenas de Sasuke estaban en manos de seis hombres, mientras otros seis rodeaban a Menma para mantenerlo en su lugar, a unos diez metros de donde estaba Sasuke. Ambos hombres se miraron.

—Toca a mi vinculada y morirás dolorosamente.— Fue una promesa y una amenaza emitida por Sasuke. —Una herida en mi mujer, incluso el miedo en su esencia, y tendrás que pagar con sangre y con un dolor como nunca has conocido.

—Ella estaba prometida ¡a mí!— Menma se golpeó el pecho con el puño. —Estaba vinculada a mi hermano, por lo que por derecho es mía.

—¡Por fin!— Shisui se movió de repente. —Exijo presentar los hechos—, dijo en voz alta.

Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar al hombre alto. Sakura vio la cara de Uchiha Fugaku, parecía enojado. —Para, Shisui. Esto es un juicio. No es momento para tus travesuras.

Los hombros de Shisui se enderezaron, mirando a su padre mientras apretaba sus labios formando una fina línea. Él miró hacia otro lado para centrarse en el juez. —Jiraiya, exijo presentar los hechos. Cambiará su decisión. Esperaba que Menma afirmara que la humana estaba destinada a su hermano, y ahora que lo ha hecho, puedo discutir dicha afirmación.

Jiraiya asintió. —Presenta los hechos.

Con los labios distendidos en una amplia sonrisa Shisui se volvió hacia Sakura. Ella se sorprendió cuando el hombre la miró a los ojos. Le guiñó un ojo, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Sasuke, un gesto que nunca había esperado de un Zorn.

— ¿Naruto te montó, humana? ¿Plantó su semilla dentro de su cuerpo?

Sakura sintió que su cara llameaba, y juró que podía sentir todas las miradas masculinas de la habitación puestas en ella mientras esperaban a que les dijera si había tenido relaciones sexuales con Naruto. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Se clara,— pidió el hermano menor de Sasuke. —Habla más alto para que todos puedan oírte.

—No,— dijo en voz alta. —Me estaba dando tiempo para que me adaptara a él, pero lo mataron antes de que pudiéramos tener relaciones sexuales.

Shisui volvió a sonreír a Jiraiya. —Por tanto, declaro que Menma no tiene ningún derecho sobre la humana, puesto que la vinculación con su hermano nunca tuvo lugar. Ella era libre, por lo que tenía la libertad de elegir por sí misma qué hombre se uniría a ella.

Menma gruñó. —Naruto se la llevó de su planeta con la intención de vincularla después de que ella aceptara. Ella lo ha admitido. Vinculados o no, tengo derecho a ella.

Sakura rogó en silenció que el juez Zorn la mirara, y viera lo mucho que deseaba que declarara que Menma no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Eso lo solucionaría todo. La esperanza de que la pesadilla estuviera a punto de terminar estalló en su interior

—Él tiene razón,— dijo Uchiha Fugaku rápidamente. —La vinculación no fue completada.

Jiraiya se negó a echar un vistazo, incluso a Sakura, la ignoró por completo mientras meditaba el asunto durante un largo minuto. Respiró hondo. Sakura también, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho.

—La humana accedió a la vinculación, la ley es clara, Menma tiene derecho sobre ella.

Hundiéndose en la decepción, Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, la esperanza se hizo trizas. No es justo, maldita sea. Uchiha Fugaku parecía molesto, pero no habló. Sakura miró hacia Sasuke que le disparó una mirada furiosa al juez. Menma era el único que parecía satisfecho con el fallo.

Shisui volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia el pasillo. —Permitan que entren— gritó a los hombres en el extremo opuesto del mismo. —Mis otros hechos están ahí fuera.

...


	22. C20 * Voy a ganar

...

Sakura cambió un poco a la izquierda para ver la puerta cuando se abrió, preguntándose qué otro plan se le habría ocurrido al hermano menor de Sasuke para tratar de ayudarlos. Estaba intentándolo, y rezó para que cualquier otra cosa que quisiera introducir en el procedimiento judicial hiciera a Jiraiya cambiar de opinión.

Vio a otros dos de los familiares de Sasuke ir hacia adelante, uno de ellos era Itachi, el hermano que ya conocía. El otro era casi una réplica de Itachi y Sasuke, obviamente, otro hermano. Un hombre Zorn uniformado de aspecto aterrorizado estaba siendo arrastrado por Itachi, que lo cogía por el brazo y la parte de atrás de su cuello. El otro hermano, agarraba a una muy molesta Karin por su brazo.

—¿Qué significa esto?,— gritó Menma. —No es justo, si los hechos que se presentan provienen de su sangre. Ellos mienten para ayudarle a ganar.

Sakura reconoció al uniformado Zorn como uno de los guardias de la casa de Sasuke, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera darle un buen vistazo. Itachi obligó al guardia a acercarse y luego lo detuvo.

Itachi parecía furioso. —¿Te atreves a acusarme de mentir? Ni siquiera sabes por qué estamos aquí y lo que diremos, Menma. Soy Uchiha Itachi, un juez, y mi honor nunca debe cuestionarse. Hazlo otra vez y lucharemos.

—Basta—, ordenó Jiraiya. —Uchiha Itachi. Su honor no es un problema. Proceda.

—Habla—, ordenó Itachi al guardia, obligándolo a arrodillarse ante Jiraiya. —Dile la verdad ahora.

El guardia petrificado se negó a mirar a Sasuke. Su boca se abrió, pero nada llegó a suceder. Tragó saliva visiblemente, los músculos trabajaban en su garganta. Su boca volvió a abrirse. —Ruego su perdón, Uchiha Sasuke. Ella se burlaba de mí hasta que no pude resistirme. Ella…

—Cállate, idiota, — espetó Karin.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, estudió al guardia durante un largo minuto antes de que su interés se desplazara hacia Karin. Miró a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre.

—No me mires así—, espetó Karin. —Esto es tu maldita culpa. Me jodiste, me arrastraste a este planeta de culos atrasados, y las únicas malditas conversaciones que hemos tenido eran sobre cómo querías montarme como si fuera un maldito animal. Tú eres el perro, no yo. Todo lo que quería era que me follaras una y otra vez. Soy una mujer con necesidades, que no has satisfecho. Me gusta hablar y no tenemos nada en común.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon, pero no dijo una palabra. Sakura estaba pensando en algunas palabras que decir. Abrió su boca para decirle a Karin lo perra que era, pero Neji se apoderó de su hombro, negando con la cabeza cuando ella lo miró. Ella frunció el ceño, pero cerró la boca. Su atención se volvió hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Confieso—, gruñó el guardia de rodillas. —Dejé que la humana me montara, ella me condujo dentro de su cuerpo y se sentía tan bien que no me atreví a levantarla de mi regazo. Extendí mi semilla en su cuerpo.

La habitación quedó en un silencio espeluznante. Sakura vio la sorpresa en la cara de muchos al mirar alrededor de la habitación. A ella no la sorprendía en absoluto que Karin hubiera arruinado al guardia. Miró a Sasuke para ver su reacción. En realidad, sonreía mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Sakura. Realmente era una buena noticia que Karin fuera una puta a juzgar por la reacción de Sasuke, pensó. Sakura se mordió los labios, esperando a ver qué pasaba, con la esperanza de que algo bueno saliera de esta revelación.

—Ella rompió el acuerdo de vinculación en primer lugar,— dijo en voz baja Itachi. —Dile a Jiraiya cuando permitiste a la humana tener tu semilla.

El guardia estaba mirando a Sasuke, y se veía confundido. —Fue el primer día que Uchiha Sasuke volvió al trabajo. Tuve guardia en el patio, ella salió, dejó caer su ropa, se arrodilló ante mí, y me tomó dentro de su boca. No pude decirle que no cuando me ordenó que me acostara con ella. Yo la quería.— Hizo una pausa. —Estoy arrepentido, Uchiha Sasuke. He avergonzado a mi familia y también a la suya, a la que servía. Me merezco la muerte, pero abogo por la rapidez con la condición de no combatir.

Sakura totalmente confundida, se preguntaba qué diablos significaba eso. Neji se inclinó. —Montar a alguien vinculado, es una sentencia a muerte. Ellos lucharán a muerte. El hombre más joven sabe que si Sasuke quiere le hará sufrir por horas, hasta matarlo. Se ofrece a no pelear a cambio de que Sasuke le rompa el cuello rápidamente.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia el guardia arrodillado. Con miedo el Zorn levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron. Los que sostenían las cadenas de Sasuke lo liberaron, para que pudiera caminar hasta el guardia. Sakura abrió la boca para pedir a Sasuke que no matara al chico, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Sasuke habló.

—No voy a matarte, Suigetsu. Mi castigo será peor al no ofrecerte un desafío y entregarte a Karin. Te concedo a mi vinculada. Toma a la humana y salid libremente.

—¿Qué?— gritó Karin. Miró a Sasuke. —No puedes entregarme a él. No es nadie. Era divertido para follar un par de veces y ni siquiera era tan bueno en eso. Sólo lo hice para vengarme de ti porque estaba cliente y molesta desde que permitiste que la gorrona culona permaneciera en nuestra casa. Veía la forma en que la mirabas.

Sasuke seguía sonriendo. —Es la ley Zorn, Karin. Le ofreciste tu cuerpo a otro hombre y dejaste que extendiera su semilla en tu interior, por lo tanto ahora le perteneces.

Jiraiya hizo un gesto con su cabeza. —La ley exige que los hombres luchen por una vinculada, Sasuke te ha concedido. Ahora estás vinculada a Suigetsu. Debes irte con él.— Jiraiya dio la orden al sorprendido guardia. —Llévese lejos a su vinculada, Suigetsu. Ve, y agradeced la generosidad de Uchiha Sasuke, ya que todos sabemos muy bien que hubieras muerto en un desafío.

—De ninguna maldita manera,— Karin trató de luchar para abrirse camino hacia Sasuke, pero su hermano mantuvo su brazo bajo control para que no pudiera acercarse a él. —Sasuke, maldita sea. No permitas que me lleve a cualquier lugar. Me trajiste a este planeta olvidado por Dios. No puedes regalarme como si fuera un perrito maldito. Eres un jodido animal.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. —Él te aprecia.— Su sonrisa era cada vez mayor, —La próxima vez que te ofrezcas a un hombre debes ser consciente de que si eres tan agradable con Suigetsu, como lo eras conmigo, él te entregará a cualquiera que lo desafíe. Ten una vida feliz.— Sonrió a su hermano. —Entrégala, Obito. Tiene un nuevo vinculado.

Su hermano, Obito, que mantenía retenida a Karin, le devolvió la sonrisa a Sasuke. —Estoy muy contento de entregarla.

Suigetsu rápidamente se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar aturdido, pero también aliviado porque no iban a ser asesinados. Se movió rápidamente hacia Karin.

Karin miró al guardia de gran tamaño.

—No. Yo no soy tuya.

Suigetsu, gruñó. —Vamos.

Karin miró. —De ninguna maldita manera. Fue sólo una follada rápida. No voy a ningún sitio contigo.

Obito le lanzó a Karin. —Cógela y largaos. Es tuya.

Suigetsu se movió rápidamente. Sakura vio cómo el hombre se inclinó, tomó a Karin y arrojó a la mujer protestando por encima de su hombro. Su gran mano le golpeó duro el culo cuando trató de moverse. Su otro brazo se cerró en la parte posterior de sus muslos para mantenerla ahí. Caminó rápidamente hacia las puertas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras miraba como se llevaba a Karin. Uno de los guerreros Zorn abrió la puerta para Suigetsu. Todos en la sala podían oír a Karin gritándole que la dejara en el suelo, hasta que salieron de la habitación y la puerta se cerró nuevamente con firmeza.

La atención de Sakura viajó a Sasuke para encontrar que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella se preguntaba qué iba a pasar ahora, casi con miedo a la esperanza de una buena resolución.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, dejando de mirarla. Asintió a su hermano Itachi, guiñó un ojo a su hermano Obito y sonrió su hermano, Shisui. Shisui se echó a reír. Sasuke volvió su atención a Jiraiya.

—Teniendo en cuenta los nuevos hechos, vuelvo a desafiar a Menma por la humana.

La emoción y el miedo corrían por Sakura cuando la realidad de la situación le quedó clara, como si una tonelada de ladrillos hubiera caído sobre ella. Se hundió en que Sasuke ya no estaba legalmente vinculado a Karin, y no era de extrañar que él estuviera tan contento de que Karin fuera ahora problema de otro. Tendría que luchar para ganar a Sakura ahora, y tenía miedo ante la posibilidad de que lo lastimaran o mataran.

Jiraiya miró a Sasuke durante un largo rato. Volvió la cabeza y los ojos hacia Menma. —Él te matará, Menma. La humana es una desconocida para ti y ella, obviamente, prefiere a Uchiha Sasuke.— Hizo una pausa. —¿Aceptas el desafío? En estas circunstancias tu orgullo no quedará perjudicado si se la concedes.

Menma gruñó. —Acepto el desafío a muerte.

Sakura casi se desplomó de rodillas. Ellos iban a luchar a muerte y Sasuke podría ser asesinado. Podría morir intentando ganarme. Reaccionó dando una patada a Neji, su pie haciendo contacto con la espinilla cuando tiró con fuerza del brazo que la sostenía, logrando atraparlo por sorpresa. Tropezó, liberándose de ella. Sasuke se dio la vuelta justo cuando ella se arrojó hacia él.

Los brazos de Sasuke la abrazaron para sostenerla. Notaba las pesadas cadenas de sus muñecas corriendo por su espalda y la otra cadena que le colgaba del cuello alrededor de su garganta estaba entre sus cuerpos. No le importaba lo incómoda que la cadena pudiera ser contra su pecho. Lo único que importaba era que estaban sosteniéndose el uno al otro y se tocaban. Su cabeza se inclinó para que pudiera susurrarle.

—Voy a ganar. No te preocupes, Sakura.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. —Te amo. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

...


	23. C21 * Todo por amor

...

—Libera a mi mujer,— gruñó Menma.

—No aquí―, bramó Jiraiya. —Atrás, Menma. No habrá combates en la sala. Vamos a hacerlo fuera, en la arena.

Sakura volvió la cabeza, alarmada porque Menma estaba condenadamente cerca. Estaba furioso porque Sasuke la abrazaba, la rabia se mostraba en su ceño oscuro. Sasuke la abrazó tiernamente y la sacó de en medio. La soltó, pero sólo para empujarla suavemente detrás de él, gruñendo al otro hombre.

Sakura miró por el costado de Sasuke a Menma, que parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Los guardias se movieron otra vez agarrando a Menma para alejarlo. Sasuke tensó su cuerpo relajado. Con una mano en su espalda y la otra agarrando la pequeña mano de Sakura, él volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Todo irá bien. Eres mía y voy a ganar. Tengo todo por lo que luchar.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ella luchó contra sus lágrimas. —No quiero perderte.

Sus ojos negros brillaban con diversión. —Soy un Uchiha y voy a ganar.

Menma gruñó al oír lo que la pareja se decía. —No seas tan audaz alardeando de tus habilidades.

Sakura rompió la mirada con Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño ante Menma. —¿Entiendes que yo lo amo? ¿Por qué luchar por mí, cuando sabes que nunca seré feliz contigo? Prometo que ambos seremos miserables si me obligas a ser parte de tu vida ¿No quieres una mujer que te quiera? Yo no te quiero, y nunca lo haré.

La furia hizo que el hombre embistiera hacia adelante, pero los guardias lo agarraron y lo arrastraron por la espalda. Sasuke movió su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente frente a Sakura para protegerla en caso de que Menma fuera a atacarla si se liberaba.

—Fuera, a la arena,— rugió Jiraiya.

Los guardias sacaron a un Menma furioso de la gran sala. Los testigos y el juez los siguieron. Sólo permanecieron en la sala Sakura, Sasuke, Neji y la familia de Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias.— Sasuke miró a sus tres hermanos. —Estoy en deuda con vosotros Itachi, Shisui y Obito.

Obito resopló. —Somos una familia. No son necesarias las promesas. Estudió cuidadosamente a su hermano. —¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para pelear? Menma no es un adversario débil. He luchado contra él en la práctica y se recupera muy rápidamente. Está bien entrenado, vigílalo muy de cerca.

Sasuke asintió. —Entiendo.— Desvió su mirada hacia Neji, con expresión airada, —Tú…

—Cúlpame— dijo Uchiha Fugaku de repente apretando el brazo de Sasuke hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro, lo miró a los ojos. —Pedí a Neji que me dijera dónde llevarías a la humana. Sólo hizo lo que le pedí. Si no, habría muerto guardando silencio. Menma estaba listo para tener a toda la tripulación de los Usumaki buscándote en el Konoha. Yo sabía que podía encontrar una solución, pero era necesario que estuvieras vivo para hacerlo. Dirige tu rabia hacia mí. Neji te era leal.

Sasuke miró sobre su hombro y su rostro se suavizó cuando se reunió con la preocupada mirada de Neji. —Has protegido a mi vinculada. Te lo agradezco.

Neji hizo un gesto. —Siempre te seré leal.

La expresión del rostro de Sasuke se suavizó más. —Lo sabía, pero estaba enojado.

—Entiendo— dudó Neji. —Con tu permiso, si caes yo desafiaré a Menma para proteger a tu vinculada de su ira. Sé que lo que sientes por ella es muy fuerte. Itachi y Obito ya están vinculados por lo que no pueden desafiarlo.— Su mirada se desplazó a Shisui. —Definitivamente no quieres dejarla a su cuidado.

Shisui gruñó. —Fue mi plan traer a la otra humana y obligar a Suigetsu a confesar. Fue mi mente ágil la que lo hizo posible.— Su mirada se deslizó a Sasuke. —Si caes, deberías estar honrado por dejar que me ofreciera para desafiar a Menma por tu vinculada.

Sakura miró a los hombres altos que la rodeaban. —¿De qué está hablando?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza para mirarla. —Si no gano, Menma te reclamará como suya. Neji lo desafiará en el caso de que yo muera y ganará, no importa lo bien que combata Menma porque estará agotado. Si cae, Neji se vinculará a ti para protegerte. ¿Entiendes? Él te cuidará en mi lugar, Sakura.

—Yo lo desafiaré primero si mueres,— gruñó Shisui. —Yo soy el que hizo este desafío posible.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, sin importarle lo que los hombres a su alrededor pensaran de ella, y lo tocó. Ardientes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando colocó su cabeza en su pecho, echando los brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuerpo y aferrándose a él. Él podía morir y ella no quería perderlo. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura con fuerza.

—Permitidnos un momentos a solas— dijo en voz baja Sasuke.

—Desafiaré a Menma si caes,— gruñó Shisui.

Uchiha Fugaku gruñó. —Basta. Sasuke ganará el desafío. No eres suficientemente maduro para vincularte.

Padre e hijo se fueron en silencio.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y entonces la soltó.

—Mírame, vinculada mía.

Ella levantó la cabeza, parpadeando para verlo mejor. —No quiero que luches. Sólo quiero ir a casa contigo. ¿Por qué debes luchar hasta la muerte? Es tan jodidamente estúpido. No quiero estar con ese hombre, ¿por qué no puede simplemente dejarnos en paz?

La mirada Sasuke se suavizó. —Es una cuestión de orgullo para los guerreros, y hay demasiado en estos tiempos. Como pertenecías a su hermano, él quiere tenerte en nombre del honor. Las humanas son también estimulantes sexualmente para la mayoría de los hombres Zorn. Sería un gran logro para él tenerte.

—Pero tú me amas. Menma ha de saber que vas a luchar con más fuerza a causa de ello.

—Él sabe que te amo, pero es muy orgulloso. Algunos varones no ven la razón.— Mirándola a los ojos le dijo —Voy a ganar, Sakura. Tengo mucho por lo que luchar.

Ella asintió. —Sé que eres un gran culo. Lo entiendo. Eso no significa que no vaya a preocuparme.

Sus cejas negras se arquearon. —¿Gran culo?— La miró. —¿Qué hay de malo en mi trasero?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. —Significa que eres un guerrero rudo y fuerte. Es una expresión de la Tierra y es un cumplido. No hay nada malo en tu trasero. Tienes el mejor culo que he visto.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras daba un movimiento de cabeza. —Soy fuerte.

—Lo eres.— Dijo Sakura enroscada en su pecho, con la sensación de amar al gran cuerpo que la envolvía, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Voy a llevarte a casa pronto.

—Sé que lo harás.— Ella lo esperaba febrilmente, incapaz de soportar la idea de perderlo.

—Volveremos a casa juntos.

El plan le sonaba celestial a Sakura. Karin se había ido, Sasuke volvería a casa todas las noches después del trabajo y ella podría tenerlo cada vez que quisiera, su cuerpo apretaría su cuerpo más grande cada noche, todas las noches, y sabía que dormir con Sasuke era el cielo. A él le gustaba dormir abrazándola con su cabeza en su acolchado brazo y el trasero pegado a él en forma de cucharita, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo a su alrededor, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—Debemos irnos,— le dijo en voz baja. —Es la hora.

Se obligó a liberar a Sasuke cuando él le hizo un gesto tendiéndole su mano para que ella la cogiera, caminaron juntos hacia la puerta donde los guardias esperaban afuera. Mantuvieron sus manos juntas hasta que él tuvo que dejarla ir para que lo liberaran de sus cadenas y collar. El pánico se levantó en su interior, pero luego Sasuke miró a sus ojos otra vez.

—Voy a ganar.

—Sé que lo harás.— Esperaba desesperadamente que fuera así, sabiendo que se volvería loca si tuviera que verlo morir.

Sakura se sorprendió por los cientos de hombres y mujeres Zorn que esperaban en silencio en la calle, fuera del edificio. Muchos de ellos bajaron la cabeza durante largos segundos. Se volvió para echar un vistazo a Sasuke. Parecía orgulloso y con su mirada feroz escaneaba a la multitud. Éste era su pueblo que había venido para apoyarlo, y su respeto por él era evidente. Sakura no necesitó que nadie le dijera porque estaban todos allí.

Sasuke se encontró con los ojos de Sakura. —Debes quedarte atrás con los guardias. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

Ella vio impotente como Sasuke se alejaba de ella por un lado del edificio. Miró a los guardias. —Estaremos observando, ¿verdad?

Uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza. —En cuestión de minutos nos dejaran entrar.

—¿Dónde?

Uno de los guardias la instruyó. —Ambos guerreros lucharán hasta la muerte en la arena, detrás de ese edificio. Fue construida para poder luchar en el exterior por las disputas cuando fuera necesario.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, y el tiempo parecía arrastrarse. Finalmente uno de los guardias asintió. —Vamos a acompañarla a ver quién es el ganador.

Dos hombres iban a luchar hasta la muerte por Sakura, y ella estaba luchando por entenderlo. La constatación de que Sasuke podía realmente morir, se apoderó de ella. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, y luchó contra el impulso de gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué Menma no podía dejar a un lado su estúpido orgullo? ¿Qué clase de idiota quiere a una mujer que no lo quiere de todos modos? Su miedo fue convirtiéndose rápidamente en ira.

La arena era un círculo al aire libre rodeado por una pared transparente muy alta, por lo que parecía una gran jaula sin techo. Estaba situada a un nivel inferior de dónde la gente se colocaba de manera que todo el mundo pudiera observar abajo a Menma y Sasuke en el área del círculo, ellos se levantaron para luchar entre sí.

Los hombres sólo usaban pantalones. Menma se había sacado el uniforme y las botas, Sasuke llevaba sus pantalones cortos. Sakura fue llevada a la parte delantera para que pudiera ver mejor la lucha. Ella no pudo evitar ver que la puerta de salida de la arena estaba cerrada a escasos metros de donde se encontraba, atrapando a los hombres que luchaban en ella. También vio a la familia de Sasuke de pie cerca de ella. Neji le dirigió un gesto sombrío.

Sakura centró su atención en Sasuke. Él volvió la cabeza, explorando a la multitud, finalmente la encontró y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus hermosos ojos negros se fijaron en ella, él le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para que pudiera ver su espalda. Sakura tenía ganas de gritar de frustración, sabiendo que esto no debería estar sucediendo.

—Muévanse — gritó una mujer. —Salgan de mi camino. Una mujer embarazada está llegando.


	24. C22 * Desenlace final

...

Sakura volvió la cabeza y se sorprendió cuando vio a una rubia de pelo largo de cara humana ir hacia ella, junto con otra humana de pelo castaño oscuro. La rubia estaba muy embarazada, su vientre redondeado indicaba que por lo menos de seis meses. Las mujeres se dirigían directamente hacia Sakura. Grandes guardias Zorn venían tras ellas, apartando a otros Zorn a su paso, siguiendo a las determinadas mujeres.

La rubia caminó hasta Sakura, sonriéndole ampliamente. —Soy Ino y estoy con Itachi. Él es hermano de Sasuke.— Agitó una mano a la morena. —Ella es Rin, ella pertenece a Obito, otro hermano de Sasuke. Somos una familia.— Los ojos de Ino reflejaban una sonrisa. —¿Cómo lo llevas? Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿no?

—¿Eres de la Tierra?— Sakura estaba sorprendida por ver a dos seres humanos.

—Bueno supongo,— dijo Rin en voz baja. —Pobrecita, estás en estado de shock. Mi Obito me dio todos los detalles, sé que has tenido un mal momento, pero ahora estamos aquí. No nos dejaban entrar en las sala de la corte, debido a alguna basura del tipo de que las mujeres no están permitidas en el interior durante un juicio, a menos que sean un testigo o estén involucradas en el crimen cometido.— Ella rodó sus ojos. —Son de la vieja escuela aquí.

Ino asintió. —Para ser una civilización tecnológicamente tan avanzada, pueden ser realmente medievales en algunas cosas. Ahora estamos aquí y Sasuke va a ganar, así que no te preocupes. Nuestros chicos son los mejores luchadores.

Rin asintió. ―Ellos son más fuertes y más rápidos que los chicos Zorn normales. Por eso su padre dirige este planeta, es el Gran pateador de culos. Sasuke va a dar por el culo a Menma con fuerza y rápido.

Sakura luchó contra las lágrimas. —Sasuke podría morir.

Ino se acercó para poner su brazo alrededor de Sakura. —Todo irá bien. Estamos aquí, ya no estás sola. Sasuke no perderá. Confía en mí cuando te digo que los hermanos son realmente buenos en los combates. He visto a Itachi pelear a menudo, por desgracia. Un hombre no va a ser un problema para tu Sasuke. Sólo me preocuparía si fueran seis o más los que atacaran a la vez. Uno es una brisa en comparación.

Rin que estaba al otro lado de Sakura, agarró su mano, dándole un apretón y aferrándose a ella.—Eso es verdad. Nuestros chicos son los principales pateadores de culos. Crecieron luchando entre sí para divertirse, y ya sabes cómo son los hermanos. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Sakura se sentía mucho mejor ahora que no estaba sola. Miró con gratitud a las mujeres. —Así que, ¿somos familia?

—Somos cuñadas.— Rin le dio un apretón. —Aguanta ahí. Te vas a reír de esto más adelante. Después de verlo patear el culo de este hombre, te sentirás tonta por estar tan preocupada.

—Así es,— dijo Ino con un guiño. —Nuestros chicos son ganadores.

Un estruendo sonó, haciendo saltar a Sakura, pero no estaba sola. Rin y Ino también se sobresaltaron.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé,— admitió Rin. —Esta es la primera vez que vemos un desafío en la arena

Ino se giró para mirar a los guardias en la pared detrás suyo. —¿Shikamaru, qué era esta alarma?

El guardia miró a los ojos de Ino. —Era la campana de alarma, Ino, la lucha comenzará tan pronto como hayan acabado de proclamar a los rivales.

Rin frunció el ceño. —¿Lo entiendes?— Ella estaba mirando a Ino.

Ino se encogió de hombros. ― ¿Qué demonios están proclamando?

Un cuerno sonó. Shikamaru señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la arena. —Mira.

Rin se acercó más a Sakura. —Estará bien,— susurró.

Jiraiya subió a algo alto, por lo que podían verlo con facilidad. —Ahora es el momento para proclamar. Hablen ahora, o terminen con el último aliento.

Sakura vio a Neji abrirse paso hacia adelante en dirección al juez de más edad. También vio al joven Shisui. Se agarró a la pared de la jaula donde un poste se levantaba y trepó hacia arriba, girando la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Jiraiya, si Sasuke cae, proclamo un reto para Menma en su lugar por los derechos de vinculación.

Uchiha Fugaku parecía sorprendido y furioso, al tiempo que miraba a su hijo. Jiraiya en su cúpula, lo miraba atónito. Neji se congeló por unos segundos, pero luego volvió la cabeza, mirando arriba a Shisui. La sonrisa Shisui creció.

Sakura giró la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke abajo, viendo como fruncía el ceño.

—Oh, maldita sea,— suspiró Ino. —Esa pequeña mierda.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?— Rin se inclinó un poco más cerca, casi chocando con Sakura. —¿Qué está pasando? Se suponía que Neji era el siguiente en el desafío.

Ino negó con la cabeza. —Shisui es…— Cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos. —Ese es Shisui. Una especie de niño inmaduro que sólo piensa con su zona inferior en lugar de con su cerebro. Sería como entregar a su viuda a un adolescente súper caliente.— Sus ojos se desviaron a Sakura. —Sasuke va a ganar, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

Rin se rió entre dientes. ― Hombre, no querría ser tú si Shisui pone sus manos sobre ti. Si Obito estuviera más caliente, necesitaría una silla de ruedas. Nunca sobrevivirías a la versión Zorn de la pubertad.

Sakura se quedó mirando a la morena en estado de shock.

—Es una broma—, le aseguró Rin. —Sasuke ganará.

Jiraiya asintió. —Anuncio aceptado y reconocido.— Se volvió hacia la arena.

—El desafío comienza ahora.

Inmediatamente un rugido salió de la arena, lo que sorprendió a Sakura. Volvió su atención a la zona enjaulada, cuando Menma saltó sobre Sasuke. Se movió sólo un latido de corazón antes de que Menma le aterrizara encima. Sasuke con un brazo fuerte, falló al golpear contra el pecho de Menma. El otro hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, gruñendo. Sasuke gruñó de nuevo rodeándolo.

—No puedo mirar,— susurró Sakura, pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos.

—Él ganará.— Ino la abrazó más fuerte.

—Él puede—, hizo eco Rin. Sakura empezó a rezar, los dos hombres saltaron uno sobre el otro, mientras intercambiaban puñetazos. Incluso desde una treintena de metros de distancia, se oía el sonido de los nudillos haciendo contacto con la piel. Ella vio sangre. La pelea a puñetazos se convirtió en kickboxing, los hombres se atacaban el uno al otro, tanto con golpes poderosos de sus rodillas y pies, como de sus puños.

Sasuke tropezó, cuando Menma le dio un golpe sorpresa con la pierna en la parte posterior de su rodilla. Sakura se quejó de terror al ver a Sasuke que caía, pero se enderezó poniéndose de pie. Menma trató de atacarlo por la espalda. Sasuke parecía como si lo esperara y flexionando las rodillas, se levantó de un salto en el aire, volcándose al estilo acróbata sobre Menma, sorprendiéndolo.

—Mierda,— jadeó Rin. —Está en forma.

Menma se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Sasuke, cuando aterrizó detrás suyo, pero era demasiado tarde, Sasuke lanzó un puñetazo golpeando a Menma en la mandíbula y lo envió volando hacia atrás, cayendo en la tierra dura donde se quedó, obviamente, aturdido. Se sentó después de unos segundos, moviendo la cabeza, la sangre corriendo por su mandíbula, la garganta y el pecho desnudo, mirando aturdido a Sasuke

—Mátalo,— gritó un hombre entre la multitud.

Más gritos lo siguieron, esto horrorizó a Sakura, la actitud de la gente de Zorn, que claramente querían ver morir a un hombre. Sasuke no se movió, esperando sin embargo, que Menma volviera a ponerse de pie. Sakura vio moverse los labios de Sasuke, pero los gritos de la multitud eran demasiado fuertes para que pudiera oír lo que decía. Menma parecía enojado, sacudiendo la cabeza en respuesta y tropezando al ponerse de pie. Avanzó hacia Sasuke, quien se dirigió a su encuentro. Sasuke giró con el pie en alto, clavándolo en la parte delantera del muslo de Menma.

Sakura casi gritó cuando vio el espectáculo horripilante de la pierna de Menma rompiéndose. Se veía el hueso atravesar la piel, Menma miró hacia abajo en estado de shock antes de caer otra vez. La sangre salía disparada hacia arriba de la horrible herida que mostraba el hueso. La multitud ovacionaba.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos mirando furioso, mientras Menma estaba allí, inmóvil. La mano temblorosa de Menma finalmente llegó a la herida, tratando de disminuir el sangrado, pero era evidente incluso desde lejos que Menma estaba en mal estado y a punto de morir desangrado. Ardientes lágrimas llenaron los ojos horrorizados de Sakura cuando vio a Sasuke acercarse para acabar con él.

Cayendo de rodillas junto al guerrero caído, los labios Sasuke se movían mientras hablaba con Menma. Sasuke de repente se inclinó sobre él, las dos manos agarrando la pierna herida, Sasuke gritó, sus ojos se dirigieron a Jiraiya. La multitud quedó en silencio. Estaba claro que Sasuke estaba agarrando la pierna de Menma con fuerza para frenar la hemorragia, tratando de salvar a su oponente.

Sasuke volvió a gritar.

Jiraiya asintió. —Envíen médicos, ahora que Menma ha reconocido que Uchiha Sasuke ha ganado, y le ha perdonado la vida.

Sakura se balanceaba sobre sus pies ante la evidencia de que Sasuke estaba vivo. —Gracias a Dios.

—Se acabó,— le aseguró Ino. —Ha ganado y mostró misericordia a su oponente. Aquí viene el médico ahora.

Sakura vio a hombres y mujeres de blanco al precipitarse hacia adelante, la entrada a la arena se abrió para que el grupo de médicos atendieran a Menma.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se alejó, pero Sakura vio arrepentimiento en su rostro. Sus manos y dedos estaban empapados de sangre, que goteaba y caía en el terreno de la lucha. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada buscó a la de Sakura.

Ella se movió, obligando a las mujeres a apartase. Nadie trató de detenerla cuando se acercó a la arena. El guardia de la puerta a su lado la miraba mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke, que se quedó inmóvil, viendo como ella se acercaba. Sakura caminó derecha hacia Sasuke mirando sus hermosos ojos, deteniéndose a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Has ganado.

—Te dije que lo haría.

Ella no dudó en arrojarse sobre él para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No frenó, pero lo hizo al bajar la mandíbula para besar la parte superior de la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de Sasuke mantenía los brazos extendidos fuera de ella, tratando de que no se manchara de sangre.

—Ahora vamos a irnos a casa.

Ella sonrió. —Vamos a ir juntos a casa.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa. —Me bañaré primero. Luego voy a reclamarte otra vez, y otra.

—Me encanta, ese un buen plan.

Se rio entre dientes. —Vamos a salir de aquí ahora.

Fuera en la puerta lo esperaba su familia. Sasuke se detuvo al llegar al pequeño grupo para examinar cada uno de ellos. —Tienen mi gratitud por perdonar la vergüenza que les he causado.

Uchiha Fugaku frunció el ceño a su hijo. —Te crié mejor.

Sasuke con cabeza baja, respiró hondo, luego levantó la barbilla y centró su mirada en su padre —La amo.

La mirada del líder de Zorn se suavizó. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, nunca podría sentir vergüenza por lo que haces. Tú eres un guerrero fuerte y siempre estaré muy orgulloso. Nunca sientas gratitud por lo que has obtenido de mí. Tú no causaste ninguna deshonra.

Una sonrisa dividió la cara de Sasuke. —Gracias, Padre.

Shisui sonrió. —Salvé el día. Quiero una mujer humana ahora. ¿He de probarme a mí mismo que estoy listo para la vinculación?

Uchiha Fugaku miró a su hijo menor con un movimiento de cabeza.—No. Sin embargo, cambiaré tus tareas dándote más responsabilidad. Hay una nave a la Tierra que sale con el siguiente ciclo de la luna. Te dejaré ir a una misión como recompensa si te comprometes a no reclamar a una humana. Primero debes demostrar que mereces la vinculada. Será una de las muchas misiones para ver cómo te va.

Shisui sonrió. —¡Guay!. Estoy listo para tener sexo con una chica humana. Crear puestos de trabajo, para poder ganar una.

Itachi frunció el ceño, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente sus ojos negros se deslizaron a la mujer rubia embarazada que estaba a su lado —¿Ino?

Ino sonrió hacia él. —Lo siento. Él pregunta sobre la jerga humana. Él es un amor, ¿cómo puedo resistirme?

El gran guerrero sonrió a su vinculada. —Lo sé todo sobre no ser capaz de resistirse a alguien. Eres una mala influencia.

Riendo Ino pasó su mano sobre su estómago. —Nunca te quejas de mi influencia cuando te muestro cómo los seres humanos tienen sexo de diferentes maneras.

En voz baja le gruñó. —Vámonos a casa. Necesito una nueva lección.

Lamiéndose los labios, Ino le sonrió. —Vamos.

Obito se rio entre dientes, haciendo un guiño a su vinculada. — Ir a casa parece una buena idea. Creo que necesito una siesta, Rin.

Rin echó a reír. —Sólo necesitas una siesta cuando esa es la palabra en código para vamos a desnudarnos y a estar ocupados. Vamos.— Ella le hizo un guiño a él.

—Te acompañaré a casa,— ofreció Neji a Sasuke. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sakura vio a la familia de Sasuke decirles adiós. La multitud se dispersaba y los médicos se llevaban a un Menma inconsciente, con sus hombres a poca distancia detrás de ellos. Ella no era su mayor fan, pero él era hermano de Naruto, por lo que esperaba que le fuera todo bien. Si no hubiese sido por Naruto, nunca hubiera salido de la Tierra, ni hubiera conocido a Sasuke.

Se quedó a unos metros de Sasuke, que caminaba lentamente por la calle , con ella a un lado y Neji al otro. Volvían a su casa.

...


	25. C23 * Ámame, Sasuke *FIN*

...

Sakura miró alrededor de la habitación con anticipación. Sasuke estaba en la ducha y no le permitía estar allí con él, la razón era que no quería la sangre de Menma cerca de ella. Kira estaba en el dormitorio, deshaciéndose de los restos de Karin.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kira era alegre. —Serás muy feliz aquí. Estoy tan contenta de que ese culo se haya ido.—

Riendo, Sakura asintió. —¿Puedo ayudarle?

—No. Te dije que te quedes quieta. He cambiado la ropa de cama para que su olor se vaya.—Kira le sonrió. —¡Haré una fiesta!

Sakura se acercó a la alta mujer Zorn para darle un abrazo. —Estoy contenta de estar aquí también.

Kira la abrazó con fuerza. —Te cuidaremos.

—Sí,— dijo la voz profunda de Sasuke desde la puerta abierta del baño. —Yo la cuidaré.

Sakura se separó de Kira y se volvió para ver que Sasuke estaba prácticamente desnudo, tan sólo llevaba una pequeña toalla alrededor de sus caderas, que no hacía nada para ocultar de su mirada la protuberancia que crecía debajo de la toalla, levantando la parte delantera de la misma. Su atención se centró en el pecho mojado, musculoso y bello, su cuerpo de inmediato respondió a lo sexy que era. Ella lo deseaba mucho.

Kira gruñó en voz baja a su lado. Sakura movió la cabeza a un lado, mirando hacia la mujer Zorn, incapaz de no reconocer la lujuria en los ojos de Kira. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Kira?

La mujer apartó la mirada interesada fuera del cuerpo de Sasuke. —¿Sí?

—No comparto, y nunca voy a decirle que puede tocar a otra mujer. No soy como la imbécil que acaba de deshacerse de él. ¿He sido clara?

Un rubor coloreó las facciones de Kira. —Tenía esperanzas.

—Lo siento. Te quiero hasta la muerte, pero mantén las manos y la lengua lejos de mi hombre.

Kira hundió los hombros. —Entiendo. Es algo humano.

—Eso es— Sakura se mordió el labio. —Somos amigas, pero lo digo en serio.

Kira hizo una seña. —Tengo a los hombres que quiero, dejaré al tuyo en paz, Sakura. Nunca traicionaría la confianza de una amiga.

Toda la tensión abandonó a Sakura. —¿Por qué no nos dejas a Sasuke y a mi solos?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kira. —Voy a preparar la fiesta, mientras se les abre el apetito.

Kira se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con firmeza. Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke, al ver que había entrado en la habitación, su hermosa mirada negra fija en ella. —No soy Karin y no comparto. Sé que a ella no le importaba si dejabas que Kira te tocara, pero a mí sí.

Sasuke se movió muy lentamente hacia adelante. —No quiero a Kira, o a cualquier otra mujer. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Un gran alivio recorrió a través de ella. —¿Me lo prometes?

— Juro que no habrá ninguna otra mujer, excepto tú, mi vinculada.

Alcanzó su ropa y empezó a desnudarse. Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon y su respiración aumentó. Extendió la mano, arrancando la toalla, dejando a su gruesa polla libre del material húmedo. Sakura hizo una pausa para mirarlo, es demasiado sexy para decirlo con palabras. Desnuda finalmente, se trasladó hacia él hasta quedar a su alcance.

—Soy toda tuya, Sasuke.

Se acercó más, las manos aferradas a sus caderas, levantándola. La envolvió a su alrededor sin decir una palabra, uniendo su hambrienta boca con la suya en un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Ella sabía que él iba andando y sintió cuando la dejaba en la cama. Su peso la bajó hacia abajo, sujetándola con fuerza entre el colchón blando y su dura masculinidad. Alejó su boca de ella y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Seremos felices,— gruñó con suavidad en un tono muy sexy.

—Lo sé.—

—¿Alguna vez sientes que no sea Naruto? Él te convenció para abandonar tu mundo por éste.

—No llegué a conocerlo bien, no como a ti, y nunca lo amé como te amo a ti. Te juro que fue amor a primera vista cuando puse los ojos en ti.

Él sonrió. — Al segundo que mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, sentí como si un guerrero me diera un puñetazo en la barriga.

―¿Así que te hice sentir enfermo?— sonrió, burlándose de él.

― Mi pene creció tan rápidamente cuando percibí tu aroma en mi nariz, que quería tomarte allí mismo, tendida en el suelo.

—Desearía que lo hubieras hecho.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Deseaba tanto tener a una humana, que me uní a la equivocada demasiado rápido. Supe que cometía un error de inmediato, pero ya estaba hecho y lo lamento. Si no hubiera tomado a Karin desde la Tierra, podría haberme vinculado a ti y nada de esto habría pasado, nunca habrías estado en peligro.

Mirando hacia arriba, Sakura dejó a sus dedos rastrear su mandíbula. —Terminó bien y eso es todo lo que importa. Estamos juntos y nadie nos puede separar, ¿no?

Riendo, Sasuke asintió. —Nadie podrá separarnos. Las parejas Vinculadas son sagradas en Zorn. Cualquier persona que trate de alejarte de mí tendrá una muerte inmediata.

Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que mataría por ella. Su ex marido no hubiera ido ni a la maldita tienda por ella aunque se lo rogara, pero el hombre que la estaba clavando a su cama haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Estaba tan contenta de haber salido de la Tierra, tan feliz de haber dejado atrás la vida que llevaba, que le gustaría no volver a pensar en él nunca más. Su futuro era este guerrero, Sasuke, aquí en Zorn.

—Hazme el amor.

—Voy a hacerte el amor muchas veces, hasta que no puedas moverte.

Ella sonrió. —Ok. Me gusta ese plan.

Sakura arqueó las cejas cuando Sasuke se levantó. — ¿Dónde vas?

Él cayó de rodillas al final de la cama, en el suelo, sus grandes manos agarrando sus tobillos, arrastrándola hacia abajo hasta que su culo estaba en el borde de la cama. Relajó sus piernas, él las separó y las empujó hacia arriba mientras le sonreía. Ella bajó la mirada para ver su sexo al descubierto.

—Huelo tu necesidad de mí.— Su voz ronca creció. —Me encanta tu olor.

—Haces que esté mojada tan solo por mirarme,— le confesó.

Sus grandes manos acariciaban sus muslos mientras sumergía la cabeza. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando la boca Sasuke encontró su clítoris, su lengua la provocaba, un gemido salió de sus labios. Amaba su boca en ella. Se sentía increíble, la sensación de placer atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

—Sasuke,— gimió su nombre.

Su boca chupaba su clítoris, tirando de la yema sensible, vibrando cuando gruñía en respuesta al oírla decir su nombre. Dentro de su cuerpo, Sakura sentía dolor por ser llenada en sus paredes internas cuando mordisqueaba su coño, sabiendo que en cuestión de minutos se iba a correr, la boca de Sasuke era implacable y su lengua también, la provocaba y hacía temblar sus piernas. Su culo estaba levantado de la cama para presionar con más fuerza su boca y se sentía en el cielo, mientras el clímax la impactaba.

De su boca salió un profundo gemido, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente su mano la agarró por las piernas, envolviéndoselas alrededor de su cintura. Sentía la presión de su contundente polla contra su coño, cuando caía sobre ella lentamente. Una de sus manos quedó entre sus cuerpos para frotar su sensible clítoris con suavidad. Ambos gimieron en voz alta mientras él la llenaba poco a poco, abriendo su estrecha entrada. Empujó más profundo, introduciéndose completamente su interior.

—Mírame, mi vinculada,— jadeó.

Ella no pudo resistirse a mirar esos hermosos ojos. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada mientras comenzaba a moverse en empujes lentos y profundos de sus caderas. Los dedos de Sakura se agarraron a la cama por la intensa sensación de cada movimiento que hacía que el éxtasis fluyera por ella. Él era tan intenso que cada golpe tocaba terminaciones nerviosas en su interior que no había sentido nunca, Sasuke la hacía sentir mejor que nada.

Sus caderas se movían más rápido, causando que más placer atravesara sus cuerpos, ambos gemían y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a girar sus caderas un poco, follándola duro, Sakura se resistió a cumplir con cada golpe de sus caderas contra las de ella. Movió el ángulo de su pene un poco más clavándolo en su punto G en cada empuje, su gruesa corona se frotaba fuerte y rápido contra él, entonces presionó su clítoris.

—Sasuke,— gritó ella.

—Estoy aquí,— gruñó. —Te tengo. Siénteme.

Ese fue el problema. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, demasiado fuertes, enseguida Sakura estaba gritando, tirando de la fuerza de su orgasmo una y otra vez, mientras él seguía empujando. Sasuke rugió, su palpitante y dura polla, suficiente como para sentir como se corría en su interior, llenándola con su liberación.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó los brazos al lado de su cabeza. Sakura se quedó mirando sus preciosos ojos negros que brillaban con amor, una sonrisa curvando sus labios carnosos, veía la misma felicidad que ella estaba experimentando reflejada en ella.

—Eres mía para amarte.

—Soy tuya y te amo.— Levantó las manos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Siempre, Sasuke.

Bajó su rostro. —Siempre, mi vinculada.

Su beso fue tierno, amoroso, y tan dulce, lo amaba por ser el tipo de hombre que podía llegar a ser todo cuanto ella necesitaba. Sakura levantó las piernas más alto, envolviéndolas en torno a su cintura, uniéndose a su cuerpo, sin querer dejarlo ir. Ella rompió el beso, le sonreía.

Sasuke le sonrió también. —Te quiero de nuevo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. —También te quiero siempre.

—Quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo. Te quiero encima de mí y quiero que me tomes en tu boca nuevamente. Que te inclines delante de mí para que pueda tomarte por detrás y quiero…

Sakura le dio un beso rápido, riendo, interrumpiéndolo.

—No podemos hacerlo todo ahora. Levántate para que pueda levantarme.

Él se movió, retirándose de su cuerpo, pero no parecía muy contento de hacerlo. Sakura contuvo una carcajada mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía de rodillas para gatear hasta la mitad de la cama grande. Sacándose el pelo de la cara, sonriéndole por encima de su hombro, colocada en sus manos y rodillas.

—Móntame sexy. Estoy haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que quieres hacer, y esta posición está en primer lugar.

Gruñendo Sasuke se acercó a ella en un instante, sus manos acariciando su culo. — Espero que sea una larga lista. Te deseo tanto.

—Es tan larga que imagino que nos llevará veinte años más o menos acabarla. Entonces tendremos que empezar todo de nuevo, porque seremos mayores y nuestra memoria probablemente no será muy buena, por tanto necesitaremos empezar desde el principio otra vez para no olvidar lo que ya hemos hecho, — bromeó.

Se rio entre dientes, posicionando su cuerpo contra el suyo para aliviar un poco su polla en su cuerpo. Sakura con los dedos como garras sujetaba la ropa de cama, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca por la felicidad de tenerlo de vuelta dentro de ella en un nuevo ángulo.

—Estoy arriba de nuevo. —Él gruñó detrás de ella. —Eres lo mejor que ha entrado en mi vida, Sakura. Siempre me tientas de la mejor manera. Empujó su culo hacia atrás, obligándola a gritar de placer

—Ámame, Sasuke.

—Siempre. — Él comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

* FIN *

...


End file.
